The True Story of Harry and Hermione
by HJGrangerRocks
Summary: this is basically just a love story about Harry and Hermione I hope that you enjoy it.
1. Chapter 1

**I'M IN MAJOR NEED OF A GOOD BETA THAT CAN GET CHAPTERS BACK TO ME QUICKLY. THIS IS UNBETAED!**

**Normal disclaimers apply to this story. I'm not JK Rowlings even though I wish I was and I wish I could write like she does.  
**

Harry was sitting in a chair in the infirmary leaning against his best friend Hermione watching as the medwitches worked on the critical patients. He was exhausted; he had been bleeding and was bruised. Hermione wasn't in much better shape she had been with him for the entire battle protecting his back, she had a huge gash on her arm and her left wrist was broken.

Voldermort was dead even an hour after the battle Harry was having trouble believing it. He had won, the world was free of the Dark Lord.

Looking around Harry realized that Hermione had stayed with him even when Ron had bailed, she never left his side in over six months. All of the adventures through the years through times when it was just the two of them and times when it was the trio; she was always with him and now she was an orphan just like he was. Hermione's mom had died of cancer at the beginning of her fifth year and by the end of the year her dad had mourned himself to death. Not only had Hermione had to deal with all the issues of being a muggle born in the wizarding world and the war she had to take care of losing her parents and settling their estate.

Harry looked over to where Remus was laying on the bed next to Tonks and once again thanked all the Gods that both Remus and Tonks had survived. Remus and Tonks were for all purposes Hermione and his parents, Remus was the last of his father's friends. They had stayed with them at Grimmauld and helped Hermione with all the details when she lost her parents. On top of that they had a beautiful son that they needed to go home to, Remus had floo called Andi and let her know that they were ok. Tonks had got hit with a slicing hex and had been healed and given blood replenishing potion. Harry expected Andi to show up any time with Teddy.

Hermione turned at looked at Harry and realized that he was settling into depression. "Harry are you ok? You're awfully quiet?"

Harry squeezed Hermione's hand, "I'm fine just thanking the Gods that we both made it out alive and that Remus and Tonks are both going to be fine. I don't think I could have managed without the three of you. "

"We all made it; all of the Weasley's, Neville, Luna we even had the Malfoy's helping us. And thankfully, they were able to get Professor Snape to Madame Pomfrey and she was able to save him. Considering how many Death Eaters we had in and around the school that we did win and didn't lose more people truly is a blessing." Hermione gritted her teeth and grimaced as she moved slightly, her broken wrist was extremely painful and all of her muscles were starting to tighten up after sitting.

Harry was worried about Hermione when he saw her grimace, "Hermione you are hurting let me see if I can find someone to heal you?"

"No I'm ok let them look after the critical first. Neither of us are bleeding I was able to heal us enough to stop that. Madame Pomfrey will be over to look after us as soon as she can."

Harry nodded, and then grimaced himself realizing that he didn't feel very good either. Moving his legs to get more comfortable both of them laughed when his stomach made its self known by rumbling loudly.

"If I wasn't so tired I'd go get something for us to eat while we wait but, I'm just too tired to move right now." Hermione smiled to show Harry not to worry.

"Dobby," Harry called out.

"Master Harry, Mistress Grangy what can Dobby do for you?"

"Dobby please don't call me master, I was wondering if you could bring us some tea and sandwiches. We need to wait for Madame Promfrey to heal us but both of us are hungry."

"Dobby happy to help Master Harry Potter and Miss Grangy!" Dobby snapped his fingers and disappeared, just to reappear in just seconds with a tray full of sandwiches and fruit and a full tea service. With another snap of his fingers a small table appeared in front of them and the tray was set down.

"Thank you Dobby," Hermione smiled at the little elf. "We really appreciate all you do for us."

Dobby bowed and snapped his fingers and disappeared again. Remus who had been lying next to Tonks looked up when he smelled the food and slowly got out of the bed being careful not to wake Tonks. "Do you mind sharing a little of that?"

Hermione conjured another cup and handed it to Remus so he could pour himself a cup of tea.

Remus watched as it took all of Hermione's concentration and a lot of teeth gritting to conjure the cup. "How are you two doing? I see you still haven't gotten that arm treated."

"Madame Pomfrey is still swamped; she'll get to me when she has time. I was able to stop the bleeding and heal most of our really serious cuts so we will be ok."

Remus nodded and took a close look at Harry and Hermione; he then looked around for Ron and the Weasley's. "Where are the Weasley's and Ron?"

Harry shrugged, "I think they are down in the great hall. Ron, Fred and George had a few minor cuts and bruises that Hermione took care of. Ginny was banged up pretty good but nothing that Molly couldn't handle. I think mostly they were just tired and hungry."

Remus looked at Harry trying to read what he wasn't saying by his body language giving up he asked, "Why didn't they stay with the two of you?"

Harry shrugged as he took another bite of the chicken salad sandwich he was eating on. "Don't really know I guess they wanted family time. You and Tonk's are our family and Hermione needs her wrist healed so we stayed here."

Remus read between the lines and realized that Ron running off during the search and then fighting with Hermione all the time was starting to bother Harry. Remus had a sneaking hunch that Harry was in love with Hermione and he knew that Hermione was in love with Harry. When her parents had died they had a long talk and she had confided to Remus.

Hermione who was just about at the end of her endurance leaned her head back against Harry again and closed her eyes, not bothering to answer. Remus realized that she needed cared for even if there were people still in serious condition; if she wasn't cared for soon she was going to be in serious condition. Getting up he went to find Poppy, "Poppy can you please take care of Hermione she's just about all in. I'm worried that if she isn't taken care of soon she's going to be your next critical patient."

"Oh dear Remus I didn't realize she was that bad. Her and Harry came in and sat down and told me they were ok until I had time. Since they were both walking and talking I didn't bother to do a scan on them."

"Hermione has a broken wrist that I know of, she was able to stop the bleeding and heal most of Harry's cuts but I think all she did for herself was stopping the bleeding. She is exhausted both physically and magically, she conjured a tea cup for me and it took all she had to do that."

Poppy nodded as she moved towards the entrance where she saw Harry and Hermione sitting. "Miss Granger why didn't you tell me you had a broken wrist. It just takes a minute to set one and you wouldn't have been sitting here in pain." Poppy quickly scanned Hermione and found that her left wrist was broken her right foot had several broken bones and that her right knee had torn tendons and ligaments. "Miss Granger you have to be in so much pain, I can't believe that you sent me away, I know you know enough about healing to realize that you had a broken foot also."

Hermione nodded, "I'm ok there were people much worse than me."

Poppy just shook her head and started healing Hermione. When she finished she turned to Remus, "Mr. Lupin please go to my cabinet and bring me 2 bottles of blood replenishing potion, 2 bottles of the light blue pain potion, and 2 bottles of the dreamless sleep potion."

Remus nodded and headed for the cabinet while Poppy turned to Harry, "Ok, Mr. Potter let's see how much damage you did to yourself." Poppy quickly ran a scan on Harry and discovered that he was healed just needed some blood replenisher and that the pain potion and dreamless sleep would be welcomed. "How in the world did you manage to come out with nothing wrong?"

"I didn't but Hermione took the time to heal me every time she saw me hurt. Not only did she watch my back the entire time she kept me healed." Harry looked over at his best friend and smiled knowing that he would be dead many times over if not for her caring and knowledge.

Poppy looked over at the witch that was leaning on Harry's shoulder more asleep then awake. "She did a wonderful job of it. But, she's exhausted both physically and magically, I'm going to give both of you a pain potion, blood replenisher and then I want the two of you to find a bed and take the dreamless sleep and to sleep until you wake up."

Harry nodded, he could see that he was going to have to levitate Hermione to bed there was no way she was going to make it up the stairs. Poppy seeing the same decided to do what she had never done before.

Taking the potions from Remus she asked Harry to follow her. Poppy led the two students into the ward that was set aside for the Professors and waved him over to the bed against the back wall. Instead of a normal hospital bed it was a queen size four poster. "I trust that you and Miss Granger can sleep in this bed without doing anything inappropriate can't I?"

"Madame Pomfrey I'm too tired to even think of doing anything but sleep," Hermione moaned. She crawled into the bed without even taking her shoes off, took the potion from the medwitch and quickly downed all three before lying down and sighing.

Harry smiled, stooped down and removed Hermione's shoes then took his own shoes off and also the bloody shirt he was wearing and crawled in next to Hermione. After he took his potions he closed his eyes and was out like a light.


	2. Chapter 2

Top of Form

Books » Harry Potter » **The True Story of Harry and Hermione**

Bottom of Form

Author: HJGrangerRocks

Rated: T - English - Romance/General - Reviews: 205 - Published: 07-18-09 - Updated: 11-07-09

id:5228281

Bottom of Form

**I'M IN MAJOR NEED OF A GOOD BETA THAT CAN GET CHAPTERS BACK TO ME QUICKLY. THIS IS UNBETAED!**

**Normal disclaimers apply to this story. I'm not JK Rowlings even though I wish I was and I wish I could write like she does.**

CHAPTER 2

Hermione woke up the next morning to a weight around her waist and a furnace against her back. Looking over her shoulder she found Harry wrapped around her with his right arm thrown over her waist and his right leg holding her legs still. Smiling at her friend she wiggled until she could turn over and see where she was. After a year on the run she had learned to take the time to act like she was asleep and try to get an idea of where she was.

It took a few minutes for Hermione to remember all that happened yesterday when she did she realized that she was at Hogwarts. Looking around she had never seen this room before so raised up a little to see if she could figure out where she was. She was surprised when the first thing she saw was the black eyes of Professor Snape staring at her. What was even stranger was that he was lying in a hospital bed in his night shirt.

"Professor Snape?"

"Yes Miss Granger was that a question?"

"No sir I was just surprised to see you where are we?"

"You are in the Professor portion of the infirmary; may I ask how you got here?"

"I have no idea; the last thing I remember was sitting in a chair and Madame Pomfrey healing my wrist."

Just as the Professor was getting ready to go off at Hermione, Madame Pomfrey came breezing through the door. "Well it looks like you are both awake. It's about time it's three in the afternoon. "

Poppy went to Severus first and ran a scan and then called for the little elf that took care of the infirmary to bring a tray of soft food. She then moved over to where Hermione was, "How are you today Miss Granger?"

"I'm ok Madame Pomfrey what am I doing here and why am I in bed with Harry?"

"You were both too exhausted to make it to the tower so I put you both in here. It was the only bed available at the time and I know the two of you were too tired to do anything but sleep."

Hermione nodded, "I wonder if anyone moved my bag to the tower. I would love a shower and some breakfast."

Harry rolled over and looked at the Professor and the midwitch. I am like Hermione could use food and a shower.

Madame Pomfrey called for her elf again and had her bring Harry and Hermione breakfast and tea. "You two can leave as soon as you finish your breakfast. Try to take it easy today and don't do any magic if you can help it. You are both very depleted and need to rest I would like to keep you here for another day but I know you will both refuse."

Hermione and Harry both nodded as they began to eat eggs, sausage, bacon and hot scones. Hermione couldn't remember when she had tasted anything that tasted as good as a hot Hogwart's breakfast.

Harry was grinning from ear to ear as he shoveled the food in, even shoveling as fast as he was he was still using manners. Hermione felt a little tingle in her stomach; she knew that she was in love with her best friend. But, she also knew he would never see her as anything but his best friend. Sighing Hermione continued to eat her breakfast while watching Harry out of the corner of her eye.

Professor Snape was watching the two students as he ate finally deciding he should say something he cleared his throat and tried to talk two times before the words finally came out. Very raspy "Mr. Potter and Miss Granger I would like to thank the two of you for sending Lucius after me. I would also like to thank you Mr. Potter for doing away with that maniac!"

Harry sat with his mouth hanging open he couldn't believe that the bat of the dungeons was actually thanking him. "Ummm well ummm thank you sir, you helped us and protected us for six years I owe you a thank you also."

Snape just nodded and went back to eating his breakfast. Harry turned to Hermione with his eyes huge and just looked as if to ask am I imagining.

Hermione smiled and finished her breakfast before scooting back against the wall to enjoy a final cup of tea. She was tired already just from sitting up and eating breakfast she didn't know if she would have enough energy to walk back up to the tower. Thinking about when they came back into the castle Hermione was hoping that her bag had somehow miraculously made its way to Gryffindor Tower.

Harry scooted back and leaned against the wall also, he was like Hermione exhausted all ready. He wondered if there was enough energy in his body to make it upstairs and to the shower.

"Hermione I'm already exhausted and we haven't even gotten out of bed."

Hermione nodded, "I know I'm the same I'm hoping sitting here while I drink my tea I'll regroup and can make it to the common room and then rest some more before heading to the shower. I can believe that I'm magically exhausted I couldn't even levitate a feather right now."

Harry and Hermione finished their tea and told Professor Snape goodbye before starting the long trek to the Gryffindor common room. Neither one could believe all the damage done to the beautiful old castle. Many of the stairs were broken or totally gone. They had to back track twice and use alternative routes to make it up to the common room.

When they reached the portrait the Fat Lady was having a party with Violet and Sir Cogdon. It took Harry threatening to stun them for the Fat Lady to realize that they were there and wanted in. When the trio realized that it was Harry Potter she finally let them in even without a password.

Hermione and Harry stumbled through the portrait hole and stumbled to a couch where they sat down and rested. Looking around Hermione saw that someone was asleep on one of the other couches. She also noticed that the glass was blown out of most of the windows.

"There was even damage up here; almost all of the windows are blown out."

Harry finally took the time to look around, "there's a lot of damage everywhere I wonder how long it will take for the castle to be repaired?"

Just as Hermione was getting ready to answer they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. Looking up they saw Neville coming down the stairs looking exhausted but happy.

Neville spotted Hermione and Harry and came and sat down in the arm chair next to their couch. "Where have the two of you been? I asked the Weasley's and a couple of the professors no one seemed to know where you were."

Harry looked at Hermione and then turned to Neville, "Hermione had a broken wrist and foot so we were in the infirmary. When Poppy realized how exhausted we were she put us to bed there. We just had breakfast and then came up here. We still haven't made it up for showers yet."

Hermione smiled at Neville, "you didn't happen to notice if my bag made it to the tower did you?"

"Yeah it's up on Harry's bed I brought it down after the battle. I expected the two of you back and figured you would want to have a shower and clean clothes."

"Thanks Neville and thank you so much for taking care of Nagini! We wouldn't have won if you hadn't taken care of her."

Neville smiled at Harry he had changed so much in the past year. The hardships at school with the death eaters running it and his constant battles had hardened him and made him into a man instead of a boy.

"So where is everyone else? We've not seen anyone since the battle ended. Are the Weasley's still here? I know that Professor McGonagall is ok how about Professor Flitwick?" Hermione asked.

"The Weasley's are here they are sacked out up in the dorms, Professor Flitwick is ok he was hurt but is up and about. Professor McGonagall was talking about the work that needs done to the castle and about the funerals last night. She's hoping that people will stay and help rebuild the castle so that school can start on time next year. She told us that they canceled rest of this year, and said that most of the students will have to repeat the year since there wasn't much teaching."

Hermione sighed, "Are the two of you going to come back next year and finish your schooling?"

Harry thought a few minutes, "Whatever you decide to do I'm going to do the same thing. I want to be where you are."

Hermione smiled, "I would like to come back, I know we talked about being Auror's but I think I might like to try to be an unspeakable and you have to have NEWT's to do that."

Neville smiled at his friends, "I'd like to be an Auror also since that's what my parents were. But, where I think they would take Harry right now I'm going to have to have my NEWT's to get in so I'll be back."

Harry nodded, "Well it looks like all three of us will be back then. I'm going where Hermione is just as she's gone where I was for the last 6 years. So it looks like we will be starting Auror training together Neville. And our little over achiever here will be an unspeakable just like my mom was."

Hermione looked down at her lap and groaned, "I have to get a shower my clothes are stiff they are so dirty I hope I can find one clean outfit in our bag. Maybe we can get Dobby to clean our clothes for us while we are in the shower. I hate asking him but I know everything has to be filthy."

Harry called for Dobby, and within a second Dobby popped in to the room. "Masss I mean Harry Potter called for Dobby?"

"Dobby we have a big favor to ask of you. Hermione and I have a bunch of clothes in her bag up on my bed that need cleaned. If we give them to you can you get them cleaned for us?"

"Of course Harry Potter sir, if you would like to get in shower Dobby be happy to take all yours and Miss Grangy's clothes and have them back by time you finish your shower."

Hermione was thrilled, "Come on Dobby I'll give you the clothes out of the bag and then head to the shower. Should I put my dirty clothes outside the door?"

"Please Miss Grangy and Dobby put clean clothes on bed in your dorm room."

Hermione and Harry went up to the boys dorm and quietly opened the door. Ron, Charlie and Bill were sacked out on three of the beds. Hermione opened her bag and pulled out all of the dirty clothes while Harry headed to the shower. Hermione left Dobby to get Harry's clothes and went to the girls showers and threw her clothes outside the door.

Hermione stepped into the shower, it was the first true shower she had, had in over six months. Sighing in enjoyment she braced her hands against the wall and let the water run in sheets down her body. Finally after ten minutes of just enjoying the hot water streaming down her back Hermione picked up her shampoo and began shampooing her long bushy hair. After four washing her hair finally felt like it might just be clean, looking down at the drain she could see leaves, twigs and any number of other things. Shuddering slightly Hermione realized just how filthy she had been, taking up the wash cloth Hermione scrubbed and scrubbed her body. For the first time in months she realized just how hard being on the run had been. She was thinner then she had ever been you could count every rib and bone in her body. There wasn't an ounce of fat any place and her hair now that it was clean and wet hung down past her waist. When they had first started on the run it was just past her shoulders.

Sighing Hermione finally stepped out of the shower, sometime while she was in the shower someone left her lotions rubbing it in Hermione took a deep breath vanilla and rose smelled so good. It felt wonderful smoothing the lotion over her arms and legs and feeling clean again.

Meanwhile Harry was doing almost the same as Hermione. He turned on the water as hot as he could stand it and crawled in. Shuttering slightly when the hot water hit some of the bruises and tender spots where he had been healed Harry leaned back against the wall and let the water run over him for what seemed like an hour. Eventually, deciding that he needed to get cleaned up he shampooed his hair and washed his body. Getting out of the shower he wiped off the mirror and realized that he had developed a beard while they were on the run.

Since he had watched Bill and Charlie shave with their wands he knew the spell and quickly took care of the stubble on his face. Taking another look in the mirror Harry realized that he was in desperate need of a haircut and wondered if Hermione could do it for him. If not he needed to make a trip into Diagon Alley as soon as possible to get it cut. In the meantime he combed it out and figured he would ask Hermione for a hair tie. He was sure she had something black, brown or navy blue he could use. Wrapping a towel around himself he walked into the dorm room to find Dobby dropping off all of his clothes freshly washed and folded neatly.

Talking quietly so he wouldn't wake up the Weasley's, Harry turned to Dobby, "thank you dear friend it feels so good to be clean."

"Missy Grangy is out of the shower to she said same thing master Harry Potter. I-I-I mean Harry Potter."

Harry smiled at Dobby, "Good can you bring Hermione and I a small snack and put it in the common room?"

"Of course Harry Potter, Dobby happy to." With that Dobby snapped his fingers and disappeared. Harry quickly finished drying off and put on a clean pair of jeans and a jumper before grabbing a pair of socks and his trainers heading down stairs.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs Harry felt a funny tickle in his stomach, Hermione was sitting on the arm of the couch brushing out her hair and talking to Neville. Her hair was down way past her waist and lying in waves down her back. Harry wasn't sure but he thought he just might be falling in love with his best friend and really didn't know how to approach her. Everyone thought that he would pick right back up with Ginny Weasley after the war but he really wasn't interested in that. Ginny was too involved with herself and her wants she never thought of anyone else. Hermione on the other hand was the most giving, loving, caring person he had ever met.

Sighing to himself Harry stepped rest of the way down the stairs and went to set on the couch next to Hermione. Smiling Harry grinned at his 'Mione, "Your hair is so long, I didn't realize it till I just saw you brushing it. "

"Yours is getting pretty long also."

"I know I don't suppose you know how to cut it do you?"

"No I'm sorry I need to find some place to get mine cut also. Maybe we can go into muggle London or Diagon Alley in a week or so and get haircuts."

"I need to do something, I don't suppose you have some type of band I can pull this back with?"

Hermione dug through the bag sitting on her lap and found an elastic to give Harry then dug some more and found a couple hair combs to pull her hair back away from her face.

Dobby popped in just as they finished pulling their hair back with scones and fruit along with tea and butter beer. "Dobby thought Harry Potter,Miss Grangy and master Neville might like something different so he brought butter beer."

"Thank you Dobby!" Harry grinned, he was thrilled to see butter beer he hadn't tasted in more than six months and loved the taste.

Harry and Hermione both filled a plate with scones and fresh fruit while Neville ate a scone and drank a butter beer.

"So Harry are you planning on taking your seats on the Wizengamot now that you have defeated Voldermort and will soon be seventeen?"

Harry looked at Neville strangely, "What are you talking about?"

"Well you are Lord Potter you really should have taken over your house at thirteen but I guess since you were so busy you let Professor Dumbledore stay on in your stead. Then when you inherited the Black estate I expected you to take that on to and again you didn't. Or I guessed that you inherited the Black estate since Malfoy hasn't been bragging."

"I'm sorry Neville but I have no idea what you're talking about. Lordship, Wizengamot?"

"What you mean you were never told that you are Lord Potter? You don't know that you inherited like three seats on the Wizengamot and all the stuff that is part of your Lordship?"

"No I had no idea? How do you know all of this?"

"Well I will be Lord Longbottom once I graduate. My grandmother is holding my seat right now. But, you are Lord Potter of the Ancient and Noble House of Gryffindor."

Harry looked at Hermione, "I think we need to make a trip to see Dumbledore!"

Hermione nodded and stood up with Harry, "Neville we will meet you in the Great Hall for Lunch if that's ok. I think Harry will have more questions and I know I do."

Neville nodded and watched as Harry took Hermione's hand and walked through the portrait hole. He really wondered what Dumbledore had done; Harry should have been the ruler of his house since he was thirteen since both of his parents were gone. Since his parents were still alive he couldn't take his seat until he passed his NEWT's but Harry should have been involved long ago. Sitting back Neville continued to sip on his butterbeer and


	3. Chapter 3

**Normal disclaimers apply to this story. I'm not JK Rowlings even though I wish I was and I wish I could write like she does.**

Chapter 3

Harry was furious he knew that Dumbledore had kept a lot from him but this was too much. He was going to talk to Dumbledore and then go to Diagon Alley and talk to the goblins. They would tell him the truth. Harry was so deep in thought and so angry that it took Hermione three tries to break through his thoughts and get him to slow down.

"Harry, Harry," pulling hard on Harry's arm he finally turned, "You have to slow down I'm just too exhausted to keep up with you at this pace. I have to run to keep up with you."

"Oh Hermione I'm so sorry, it's just I'm so furious. He has kept so much from me and now I find something else. After we talk to him I need to find some books on what this entire mess means to us. Bloody hell I thought with the end of Voldermort things would settle down."

Hermione pulled on Harry and he stumbled against her where she wrapped her arms around him. "We will work this out. I have read some on the Wizengamot and the Lordships not enough but between what I know and what we find out we will do ok. I think we should go talk to the goblins after we meet with the headmaster. They will tell you the truth and from what I know they would have your parents and Sirius's will."

Harry hugged Hermione back, "I don't know what I would do without you. Ummm 'Mione I know now's not the time but you do know that I ummmm well you see, OH Bloody Hell; I like you, I more than like you I think I might be in love with you."

Hermione stared up into Harry's beautiful emerald eyes, "Do you? Really? Because, I've been in love with you since our third year, I think -I was in love with you after our first year but didn't understand what it was till our third year."

Harry pushed Hermione gently up against the wall and touched his lips to hers. Slowly deepening the kiss as Hermione put her arms around his neck he put his arms around her waist and pulled her closer into his body. Deepening the kiss even deeper Harry slowly touched her lips with his tongue asking entrance to her mouth.

Hermione groaned as she opened her mouth and Harry dipped his tongue gently into her mouth. Soon he pulled her tight against his body and moaned with need. Wanting to swallow Hermione whole, all he could think was that she tasted like honey and he never wanted to let loose of her again.

Eventually Hermione pushed gently on his chest, as Harry pulled back Hermione took a deep breath and smiled then tucked her head under Harry's chin with her head pressed to Harry's chest she listened to his heart beat. Harry looked down at the head pressed close to his heart and realized that she fit him perfectly.

All too soon in Hermione's mind, Harry stepped back and took Hermione's hand in his; Harry led them to the Headmaster's Office. When they got to the gargoyles they realized that they didn't know the password, so both started naming all the candy they could think of Sugar Quills, Lemon Drops, Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Every Flavor, eventually Hermione started naming muggle candy. When she reached Sweet Tarts the gargoyle jumped aside.

With both of them shaking their heads they climbed on the stairs riding them to the top and then they knocked on the door. Professor Dumbledore bid them to enter and seemed surprised to see the two of them.

"What can I do for the two of you today?"

Hermione could feel the tension radiating off of Harry before he even spoke. "I want to know why you didn't tell me I was a Lord and didn't allow me to take my rightful place at thirteen. I also want to know why you didn't tell me that I might have inherited some things from Padfoot?"

"Harry please sit down and have a cup of tea, I'll explain it to you."

"No I don't want a cup and tea and I don't want to sit down I'm tired of being manipulated by you. Tell me the truth and then we will use your floo to go to Gringotts."

Albus rose up, "I really think you should sit and you will not be going to Gringotts today it's not safe."

Harry pulled his wand and Hermione pulled hers at the same time, "No you will tell me right now what I want to know and then we are flooing straight into Gringotts, there is no place any safer than the bank."

Albus frowned and Hermione could see he was angry, she had a feeling that Harry would find out a lot of interesting stuff from the goblins and not all of it good. She wondered if she should send her Patronus to find Remus.

Finally Albus sat down and looked at Harry, "Very well Harry, I ran your estates because I thought you had enough to handle without dealing with learning all of the wizarding laws and requirements of a lord while you were still fighting Voldermort.

Since the battle is over I will step down and you can take your rightful place. But, I would ask you to give me a few days and we will go see the goblins together and take care of all of the paper work."

This time Hermione spoke up, "No Professor we are going to do this today, you have been keeping information from Harry that might have made it life much easier."

Hermione called forth her Otter and sent it after Remus, while Harry continued to keep his wand trained on Dumbledore. A few minutes later Remus and Tonks joined Harry and Hermione in the Headmaster's office.

"Harry what is going on?" Remus asked.

"I just discovered that the headmaster has been keeping some information from me like the fact that I should have inherited my Lordship at thirteen and been considered an adult. The fact that I inherited some things from Padfoot's estate; I wonder what else has been kept from me. Hermione and I are going to floo through and talk to the goblins we would like to have you and Tonks with us if you have time."

"Sure no problem Andi's got Teddy in our quarters let Tonks floo her and we will be happy to go with you."

Tonks got down on her knees and let Andi know where the foursome were going and then got back up. In the meantime Remus had noticed that Harry had his arm around Hermione's waist and wasn't letting go. "Harry do you have something to tell Tonk's and I?"

Harry looked down where he was looking, "Um yeah well Hermione and I are a couple."

Remus and Tonks both smiled, "We wondered how long it would take the two of you to figure it out."

Harry smiled, "So are we ready?"

Tonks nodded and Harry threw floo powder into the fire and drug Hermione into the fire as he shouted Gringotts a few minutes later both couples were standing in the main entry way of Gringotts.

Harry and Hermione went up to the first window and asked the Goblin who he should talk to about his inheritance when the goblin realized who he was he immediately called for another goblin to escort them to a seat.

A few minutes later a rather tall goblin came out and bowed to them, "My name is Ringbolt and I'm the manager of the Potter inheritance Rigold who is in charge of your Black inheritance is waiting for us. Would you please follow me?"

Harry had stood as the goblin approached, "thank you sir for seeing me on such short notice, this is my girlfriend Hermione Granger, and my Uncle Remus Lupin and his wife Nymphadora Lupin."

Ringbolt bowed to the rest of the group and led them down a long hall and through what looked like a solid wooden door but which they were able to walk directly through. Harry watched as Hermione took it all in, he knew she was trying to figure out how they managed the door. He was also interested in it, it had felt like they had walked under a cool breeze as they walked through. Eventually Goblin Ringbolt stopped in front of a large door and opened it before bowing the group in. Inside the room was a long table with another goblin standing next to a chair.

"Rigold this is Lord Potter his friend Hermione Granger, his uncle and aunt Mr. & Mrs. Lupin."

Rigold bowed to the group, "Lord Potter we had been expecting you much earlier than this but we are thrilled that you chose to come to us at this time. The goblin nation wishes to thank you for defeating he who must not be named." Once again the goblin bowed and then waved his hand and pulled all of the chairs out, "Please take a seat."

Harry held the chair for Hermione as she sat down and then sat in his own chair. "Mr. Rigold and Mr. Ringbolt I did not know about any of this until this morning. If it wasn't for a friend of mine I still wouldn't know anything. I would appreciate if you will tell me what all this entails and anything else you can share with me."

Ringbolt who was the lead goblin since he represented Harry's estate from his family bowed and sat down. "Lord Potter it's just Ringbolt no mister. I'm afraid I don't understand Professor Dumbledore told us that you didn't want to take on the responsibility of your Lordships until you finished school. For that reason we have not bothered you with anything other than your monthly statements. We have been working with Dumbledore to run your estates. Not always if I may be blunt in a way we felt was a good thing."

"I had no idea that I had anything other than my vault that I've been using for the last six years. I did not know I was a Lord, I had no idea I had inherited anything from my Godfather. All of this came as a big shock to me this morning."

Ringbolt turned to Rigold and said something in goblin and the small goblin hurried out of the office. "Lord Potter this is very grave business. Dumbledore should have explained all of this to you at eleven and at thirteen you should have taken control of you seats on the Wizengamot. By not doing that he broke numerous wizarding and goblin laws. I have asked for the head of the bank to join us."

Harry sat back and looked to Remus and Tonks, "Remus did you know any of this?"

"I knew that you would be Lord Potter since you were the last surviving member of your family but I always like the goblins just figured that you were overwhelmed with everything and had Albus continue to deal with stuff for you. I wish now I had listened to Sirius he told me one time that he thought Albus was manipulating you."

Harry just nodded and when he heard the door open stood and turned to the goblin that entered the room. This goblin even scared Harry, he was about Harry's build but had the meanest face Harry had ever seen. He looked like he had been beat about the face many times. He had part of his right ear torn off and deep scars all over his face and hands. He reminded Harry of a Moody in a goblin body.

Rigold hurried and went to the new goblin, "Madstack this is Lord Potter, Lord Potter this is the head of Gringotts Madstack."

Harry bowed to the goblin as he bowed to him, "It's an honor to meet you Mr. Madstack."

Madstack bowed to Harry, "Lord Potter it is just Madstack."

"Please call me Harry, this is my girlfriend Hermione Granger, my Uncle Remus Lupin and his wife Nymphadora."

Madstack nodded to each of the others as he was introduced. "Harry we were in belief that you knew about all of your inheritances and also your titles. Rigold just informed me that you had no idea of any of it. Is this true?"

Harry nodded, "I didn't know any of it until Neville Longbottom asked me if I was going to take on my titles and also my seats on the Wizengamot today. I had no idea I had any of this, I thought all I had was the vault I've been using for my schooling."

"Didn't you wonder how your schooling was being paid for or what the reports we sent you meant?"

"I've not received anything from Gringott's."

Madstack was getting angrier and angrier he turned to Ringbolt and Rigold and said something to them in Goblin both of them hurried off. "Harry I sent my assistant's to get copies of the letters we have been sending to you I also asked them to check your parent's and the Black's vaults for any documents such as wills that might be hidden in them.

I fear that we have trusted the wrong person and that we should have been in contact with you as soon as you re-entered the wizarding world. I take the blame for all of this and ask your forgiveness."

"Madstack there is nothing to forgive; you as well as I have been kept in the dark by a master manipulator."


	4. Chapter 4

**Normal disclaimers apply to this story. I'm not JK Rowlings even though I wish I was and I wish I could write like she does.**

Chapter 4

While the group was waiting for Ringbolt and Rigold to return the Head of Gringott's offered Harry, Hermione and the Lupin's tea and asked Harry how he was doing after the defeat of Voldermort. The foursome and Madstack discussed the damage done to Hogwarts along with the changes he would like to see happen while waiting.

When Ringbolt returned he handed a stack of papers to Madstack, said something to the head goblin and left the room again.

"Harry here is a folder of the notices we have been sending to you every September since you started Hogwarts. Since you were considered an adult since you were Lord Potter we sent the statements to your attention. I take it that Dumbledore has been intercepting your mail. Please look these over while we see if we can find another will from your parents. I know we have the last will of Lord Black but I'm thinking that Dumbledore may have given us a bad will for your parents."

Harry nodded and moved the folder over so that Hermione could read it with him. Remus and Tonks watched as Harry and Hermione's faces changed. Harry's face got tenser and tenser you could see the jaw line get tighter and tighter while Hermione's face turned white and her eyes got bigger with each letter.

Remus finally asked, "What are you reading?"

Harry looked to Hermione, "Why don't you explain I'm sure you understand it better than I do."

Hermione pulled the papers back in front of her. From what I'm seeing in the paper work it appears that Harry is very wealthy; but what is upsetting is every year enough is pulled out of the Potter vault to pay his school fees along with at least one or two others. On top of that there have been several large amounts withdrawn and placed in the vault of Molly Weasley.

The part that really bothers me is that on top of all of that it seems Molly has made several rather large withdraws from his school vault. Did you know that Molly was getting money out of your vault?"

"I know she was getting enough out to pay for my under clothes one time, my robes and school books two years ago and she gave me a small bag of galleons last year also. But, this has been going on since second year when I gave her my key to get me underclothes after Christmas."

Remus shook his head and Hermione started chewing on her lip. "Harry do you suppose that your meeting with the Weasley's in first year was arranged?"

Harry didn't know but he had learned to trust Hermione's intuition so he would keep that in the back of his mind. Meanwhile Remus was shaking his head no, "I can't imagine Molly doing something like arranging a meeting between you and Ron."

Harry looked at Remus, "I didn't think she would take my money either. All she had to do was ask and I would have given them anything I had. But, it seems she has instead helped herself to my money."

Remus nodded and just shook his head at the mess they were finidng. Hermione in the meantime reached over and squeezed Harry's hand. "Harry let's wait till Madstack gets all the information from the vaults before we make any difficult discussions. "

Harry nodded and turned to Madstack, "can we do anything about this if we find that I've been stolen from?"

"Yes Harry I think that the goblins will be doing something about it. We pride ourselves on our bank protection and we have failed you."

"No you have not Madstack you have done what you thought was right. I just don't want to be controlled anymore and I sure the heck don't want people stealing from me."

The goblin realized that this was a different wizard, he was treating the goblins as equals and with respect. He watched as the young witch re-read through the papers.

Mr. Madstack am I reading this correctly that money has been coming out of Harry's vault since he was two years old, and that since he was eight that the amount to pay for someone to go to Hogwart's has been coming out of his account?"

Madstack called the paper to him, "Yes Miss Granger that is what it's showing."

"Please I'm Hermione, do you have any idea who has been withdrawing this?"

"I will have Ringbolt check it out when he gets back. But, since Dumbledore is the only one who had access to the accounts at that time it would almost have to be him."

Hermione nodded and looked to Harry. He nodded back, "Hermione I think we have even more for Dumbledore to account for!"

Ringbolt and Rigold returned and handed Madstack a large stack of parchment. The one on top had a large gold seal that looked official. "Harry it looks like there was another copy of your parent's will."

Madstack picked up the large roll of parchment and broke the seal, as he quietly read it Hermione and Harry watched him closely. The goblin's expression went from neutral to upset to just downright scary looking in a matter of seconds.

"Lord Potter the goblin nation owes you a large apology and begs your forgiveness." With that the goblin walked to where Harry was sitting and bowed very deeply. The other two goblins did likewise.

"Please Mr. Madstack you and the goblin nation owe me nothing. I just ask that you help me clean up the mess and help me learn to take my place in the wizarding world. And please I'm just Harry."

The goblin looked up to the wizard with amazement in his eyes, any other wizard would have been screaming at him and demanding to talk to the head of the nation. "Harry you are an amazing wizard we will do all that is within the power of the nation to help you. Will you please read the will of your parents while I speak to my King. I believe he will want to be involved in this."

"Thank you Mr. Madstack." Harry took the will and laid it so that Hermione could read it with him. He trusted her more than anyone else in the world, even more than Remus and Tonks. Hermione had been with him since he was eleven years old never leaving his side.

Hermione's face went white with the first paragraph and she turned whiter and whiter as she read. Harry's jaw tightened and soon anger was actually radiating off of him. The pictures on the walls started rattling and a whirlwind started swirling around the room before he had read more than the first two paragraphs.

Hermione quickly stood up and wrapped her arms around Harry. She knew that he was losing control and considering the power she felt coming off of Harry when he killed Voldermort she wasn't sure that he wouldn't bring the bank down on their heads.

"Harry please calm down, I promise I'll be with you through everything but you need to pull your temper back so that we can discuss this. It won't do any good to pull the bank down around us." Hermione pulled him closer and stared kissing him on the top of his head and rubbing circles on his back. Slowly the whirlwind died down and the paintings quit rattling.

"Good Harry now we will discuss this and I promise we will see that everyone that was responsible are taken care of."

Harry nodded as he grabbed a hold of Hermione's hand, "Thanks 'Mione I don't know what I would do without you."

Just as Harry calmed down the door opened, Harry quickly stood and then bowed to the goblin that walked through the door he was dressed in dark blue slacks and shirt with a gold armor over it.

Madstack quickly introduced the two, "King Stackman this is Lord Potter, Miss Hermione Granger, Mr. and Mrs. Lupin. Lord Potter this is King Stackman."

Harry offered his hand to the King, "It is a great honor to meet you Sir."

The King was shocked; this wizard was offering his hand in friendship and had actually bowed to him. "It is a great honor to meet you Lord Potter."

"Please sir call me Harry and this is Hermione."

The King nodded, "Please be seated I understand that we owe you a great debt for not watching out for you properly."

"No sir you don't I just need help straightening all the mess out and help in learning what I need to know about the wizarding world."

"Lord Potter the Goblin Nation would like to thank you for your defeat of Voldermort. I would also like to offer you the Friendship of the Goblins."

Hermione gasped, Harry wasn't familiar with the meaning of this but knew that Hermione did and it must be important. "Thank you King Stackman I can't thank you enough for the honor."

Hermione squeezed his hand under the table, so Harry knew he had done the right thing.

"Harry we apologize for not knowing of your parents true will. We have already frozen all of the assets that Dumbledore and the Weasley's have here in the bank. We also have goblins watching Dumbledore and we will take care of him when the time comes."

Harry happened to look at the clock on the wall and realized they wouldn't make it back to meet Neville for lunch. "Sir I'm sorry to ask but is there a way I could get a message to a friend and let him know we won't be back for lunch. We were supposed to meet him at noon and it's now five past."

The King snapped his finger and a goblin quickly appeared, "Please bring Lord Potter an owl along with parchment."

Harry quickly scribbled a note to Neville and promised to let him know everything when he got back. Harry tied the parchment to the owl's leg then asked it to take it to Neville Longbottom in the Great Hall at Hogwarts. The owl bobbed it head up and down once and hopped onto the arm the goblin held out to it. While Harry had been getting the note ready for Neville several goblins had entered and set trays of sandwiches and vegetables along with a tea service and a desert tray down on the table.

"Please help yourself, since it will take time to go over all of this I thought we should eat while we work."

Harry fixed a plate and turned to the King, "Sir if I understand my parent's will I should have never been put with my aunt and uncle. It also says that I should have been raised by Augusta Longbottom. Do you know why she never approached me about this and why she didn't fight for me?"

"I don't have a positive answer without asking Mrs. Longbottom but I imagine she didn't know about the will. I know that your parents and her son and daughter in law were great friends. It's possible that she was never told. Now that we know that the original will we were given by Dumbledore was false we will have to contact her.

What I would like to do first is get your money refunded to you but removing the funding from the Dumbledore vault. I will order that if you agree?"

Harry nodded and he watched as one of the goblins in the back of the room quickly disappeared and then looked to Hermione to see if she agreed. She smiled and squeezed his hand again. She had not let loose of his hand since she had sat back down.

"Now that we are taking care of that problem let's go over your parent's wills so that you can understand what it all means. As you can see you were left all of the Potter fortune which includes ownership of many of the buildings in Diagon Alley, most of the village of Godric Hollow, the building that the Three Broomsticks resides in at Hogsmead along with numerous other smaller buildings in Hogsmead along with a small house just outside of the villiage. You also own Gryffindor Manor, Potter Manor, four houses in London and numerous homes and cottages in Australia and in the United States.

In addition you own controlling interest in Daily Prophet, the Firebolt Broom Company, you also own the building that the Ministry of Magic resides in, the Holyhead Harpie, various other wizarding businesses. That pretty well covers your wizarding owned items you also own controlling shares in muggle companies including Procter and Gamble a large USA company, stock in British Airways, and many other British, New Zealand and Australian companies. We will give you a complete breakdown of what you own before you leave today your family has always invested heavily in both the wizarding and the muggle world.

You also have four vaults here at Gringott's your original vault that was set up for your schooling, your father and mother's vault, your grandparent's and also the Gryffindor vault. All of these amount to approximately 1 billion in galleons. Then we need to talk about the seats you have on the Wizengamot; you hold the Gryffindor seat you also hold the seat that your Grandfather received for service to the ministry and your family Potter seat. So with the Potter family you have three votes on the Wizengamot."

Harry and Hermione were both staring at the King with their mouths hanging half open. Remus and Tonks were actually gasping by the time the King finished with his speech.

"You are telling me that I'm not just rich I'm filthy rich?"

"Yes Harry and that's just your Potter family inheritance. We still need to go over Sirus Black's will but I would like to do that tomorrow if you would agree. We need to get Ronald and Ginivera Weasley here along with a few others. Mr. Lupin you and your wife will need to be here and Miss Granger, sorry Hermione you will need to be here also."

As they were finishing up one of the goblins that had been at the back of the room came in and said something to Ringbolt who then moved up and whispered something to the Madstack who then whispered something to the King.

Smiling the Goblin looked to harry, "Good news for you Harry, we have recovered everything that Dumbledore stole from you and moved it back to your vault. We have also found some interesting items in his vault and they have been moved back to your vault.

I would like for you to go with Ringbolt before you leave and reset the wards on all of your vaults. That way we can make sure that no one but you has access to your vaults. It would also give you a chance to look over your Potter vaults."

Harry nodded, "I would like to do that."

"Now one last thing before we finish for the day I had Ringbolt bring up your Potter family ring chest, this chest will have your Potter family ring along with the Gryffindor ring. Since you are the last of the Gryffindor family you are now entitled to wear it. Your father was never entitled to wear it because of cousins that were still alive."

The King handed Harry a large box and touched the top of it with his hand. When he did the box expanded to a huge chest. "Place your hand on the Potter family crest and it will recognize your blood and open for you."

Harry place his hand on the crest and felt the magic flow through his hand and listened as he could hear locks and bolts opening. The front of the chest folded down and the top rose up. Looking into the huge chest he saw tray after tray of amazing jewels.

Hermione gasped as she saw all of the jewels. "My goodness Harry that chest is amazing."

"Harry if you will pull out the top tray you should see your father's Potter ring, your grandfather's Potter ring and there should be a ring with the Gryffindor Crest there also. I was with your Grandfather when he placed it in the top tray it is in the gold and red jewelry bag."

Harry pulled the tray out and even he gasped when he saw all the rings in the tray. There were diamonds, rubies, sapphires, opals and every other jewel imaginable. But the ring that caught his eye first was a red ruby ring set in gold with the Potter seal on top of the ruby. The gold was in the shape of a dragon with the tail of the dragon the shank of the ring and the Dragon's mouth holding the ruby with diamonds as eyes. "Is this my father's family ring?"

"Yes it is it was his Great Grandfather's, the ring next to it is your Grandfather's ring it is all gold with the Potter crest and two rubies beside the crest."

Harry picked up both rings and showed them to Hermione. "Which should I wear?"

"Since everyone says you are so much like your father I think your father's ring."

Harry nodded and put the ring on his right ring finger and gasped when he felt the ring resize and then a tingle that turned into a raging storm of magic hummed through his body. He had to sit down from the surge he also felt different like his magic had been unleased.

Harry looked towards the King, "What happened?"

The king had already called for a healer before Harry had a chance to ask what happened. The goblin healer quickly scanned Harry and then bowed to her King. "Sir he had a block on his magic the ring removed the block. He is lucky it didn't kill him it was a very strong block."

Harry and Hermione were both on their feet yelling before the healer finished. "What who put a block on me?"

"Who put the block on?" Hermione demanded at the same time Harry did. Remus and Tonks were also standing and Remus was sparking from anger.

"I have one guess and I have a feeling Albus Dumbledore has more to answer too. He let you fight Voldermort with your magic blocked."

The King held up his hand to stop the outburst, "Can you tell who placed the block?"

"If I had a sample of the person's magic I could tell."

"Harry I would like to invite Dumbledore to the reading of Lord Black's will tomorrow. My healer can sample his magic while he is in the meeting and we will know if he was the guilty party. It will also get him in the bank so that we can arrest him under goblin law."

Harry nodded, "Can you tell me if any of this jewelry has protective charms on it? I would like for Hermione to have something that would help protect her. "

"Harry I can't take any of your jewelry."

"Yes you can and you are also going to have access to the vaults. And can you think of any other way I can protect Hermione? I know that I have some special rights as a Lord I heard Draco talking about his rights as a Lord something or other."

"Actually, Harry as a Lord you have more rights than even Dumbledore does. He's not a Lord he's just on the Wizengamot. And many more rights than I do as a muggle born we really need to get some books and read up I've not read enough on this."

"Harry there are a couple of ways you can make sure that Hermione is safe. You can take her under the protection of your family. She would be eligible to wear the Potter Crest and you would in all ways be responsible for her she could not marry, go to school or do anything without your permission. Now since I believe that you are in love with Hermione you might be better off being engaged to her. She will have the same protection but will be your equal instead of a chattel.

But, before we go any further please open the bag that has the Gryffindor ring in it; that ring has very strong charms on it that were placed by Godric himself. I would suggest you add it to the Potter ring the two rings will melt into one ring while you wear them and become separate when you take them off."

Harry opened the bag and stared down at a ring very similar to his Grandfather's Potter ring but instead of the Potter crest it was the seal that was on everything that Harry had seen that belonged to Gryffindor at Hogwarts. Looking closely at the ring and comparing it to his ring he noticed that his family ring had a portion of the Gryffindor crest on it.

Harry slipped the ring on his finger and again felt a tingle of magic but not the roar that had went through him with the first ring. This was just a pleasant feeling that felt welcoming like the feeling he got when he walked into Hogwarts.

Harry pushed in the first tray and pulled out the second tray that he had noticed with what looked like women's jewelry. Sure enough the tray was full of rings and earrings, including a diamond ring that pulled to him. He knew without asking that it had been his mother's engagement ring.

Harry lifted the ring out of the tray and turned to Hermione; "Hermione will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

Hermione looked at her best friend and the man that she loved, "Yes Harry I would be honored to be your wife."

Harry slipped the ring on her finger and kissed the ring where it sat on her finger. Hermione felt the tingle of the magic as the ring shrank to fit her hand and then she was knocked to the floor as a surge of magic washed through her. Once again the healer hurried in and this time scanned Hermione.

"It is the same as Lord Potter only this is a newer block, the one on Lord Potter was at least 15 years old this one is less than five years old."

"I want you dressed as a guard tomorrow and for you to scan everyone in the room to see if anyone in the room is responsible."

The little healer nodded and then bowed to both Hermione and Harry and then bowed her way out of the room.

Remus and Tonks were wiped out with all that had happened and they knew the two kids were also. "Harry why don't we all go back to the school and put this behind us until tomorrow?"

The King looked at Remus, "I think it would be safer for Harry and Hermione to stay away from the school right now. We would be happy to stay at the royal palace or they could stay at one of the Potter family places."

"No I think Remus is right we need to go back to the school we don't want Dumbledore to think we have learned anything. Let him think we just found out about the Potter vaults and that I'll learn about Sirus's stuff tomorrow. He will think I've just met with one of the clerks not the King. Maybe we should take our rings off till tomorrow."

"That is not necessary I would be happy to disillusion them with Goblin magic that way he won't recognize the charm."

Harry nodded and held his hand out for the King to disillusion them as did Hermione.

"First we need to go down and renew the wards on the vaults and issue new keys then we can go. We should be back before dinner. If Dumbledore asks where we have been we will tell him we looked through my mom and dad's vault."

Everyone nodded and Ringbolt stepped up, "If you will go with me I'll take you to the vaults and we will reset them."

"That's fine I do want Hermione to have a key to all of the vaults and access to all of them."

The King nodded, "we will have an extra key ready for her when you arrive tomorrow. Why don't the two of you plan on coming in at one and I'll have everyone else scheduled for two."

"Thank you King Stackman for all you have done for me today. I appreciate everything you have done for me and thank you and your nation for your honesty and care."

The king stood up, "You and your beautiful fiancée are friends of our nation and we will do everything we can for you and yours."

Hermione was amazed that they were considered friends of the goblins. It was unheard of they were a warrior race that didn't make friends with wizards.

Hermione watched as Harry shook hands with the King and thanked him again before they followed Ringbolt out of the office and to a door that lead to the carts.

Harry laughed at Hermione as she screamed on the way down to his first vault. She had never rode in the mine cars being a muggle born she just used the bank to convert money. When they got out of the cart at his school vault her legs were shaking and she had a little trouble standing. "That is worse than flying."

"I forgot that this would be your first ride on the carts. They are rather interesting; Hagrid almost got sick the day we came down just before my first year."

Ringbolt was grinning a little at Hermione but was very careful not to let her know it. Hermione and Harry both took the Dagger that Ringbolt offered them and pricked their hand and pressed it to the vault. The vault glowed after Ringbolt touched it and then went back to normal. "We will have new keys for both of you tomorrow morning as of right now the only way into the vault is by one of you giving blood."

Harry nodded and helped Hermione into the cart for another terrifying ride this one even deeper into the caverns of the bank. When they finally stopped Hermione noticed that the names around the Potter vault were all old pureblood names. Malfoy, Black, McNair, McGonagall and many others that she knew.

Once again the two of them had to prick their hands. This time Harry asked Ringbolt to open the vault so that they could see into it. Harry stepped into the vault and looked around the first thing he noticed were that there were picture boxes dated starting with what would have been his father and mother's first year at Hogwarts. Harry walked to the one that started with the date of his birth and pulled it out, opening up the box he let out a small chocked cry. The very first photo was a wizarding picture of him being held by his mother with his father standing next to her.

Hermione hugged Harry, "Do you want to take it back with us? That way you can sit and look at it this evening."

Harry nodded no, "I want to wait until I know where I'll be staying so they don't get left behind some place."

"That is probably a good idea. But, we will take the time to go through everything once this is all settled. If your parents had their pictures this organized I bet we will find journals or letters some place in here."

Harry nodded, "I hope so I would like to get to know my parents better."

Ringbolt cleared his throat, "Harry we need to move on to the last two vaults so that we can get you back to Hogwarts before it gets much later."

The two students nodded and walked out of the vault and watched as the goblin snapped his fingers and the door resealed it's self. Ringbolt walked about 15 doors down and asked Harry and Hermione to provide blood to another vault. "This is the main family Potter vault, the other was your parent's vault."

Harry nodded and for the third time pricked another finger and laid it against the door as did Hermione. Ringbolt did his thing and opened the door so that Harry could look inside. Hermione was amazed with what she saw the vault seemed to go back for miles and had shelf after shelf of books, portraits, family heirlooms and things that she had no idea what they were.

Harry just shook his head he couldn't even imagine that the little boy that had been abused by his family was one of the wealthiest men in the wizarding world.

Ringbolt once again led the two teens back to the cart and this time the cart ride seemed to go on forever. "Harry this vault only you will be able to access until you and Hermione are married. It will not recognize anyone that is not either blood relation or through marriage."

Hermione was looking around now that she was no longer dizzy. The names on the vaults were Merlin, Gryffindor, Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Morgana, Lancelot and many others that she recognized from both muggle and wizarding history. These were the orginal vaults that Gringotts was built with.

Harry also looked around, "Are all of these vaults still filled?"

Ringbolt nodded, "the Hufflepuff is still accessed occasionally but the rest haven't been touched since the last time your Grandfather came down her with his cousins to inventory the Gryffindor vault. We hope that someday a blood relative will show up for the rest."

"How will you know if there is a blood relative to try to open the vaults?" Hermione asked.

"We have a test we can do that shows all of your magical relatives back from the beginning of wizarding world."

"Really, you mean you could tell me where my magic came from?"

Ringbolt nodded, "Yes we could Miss Hermione."

"Is it a hard test to perform? Could I have it done?"

Ringbolt nodded, "We can arrange for it tomorrow when the two of you come in at one if you would like."

Hermione nodded, "I would like that I have no idea where my magic comes from."

"Could I have it done also, I know very little about my family."

"It would be a good idea especially since we don't know about your mother's side of the family."

Ringbolt guided the two teens back to the cart and by the time they got to the Lobby Hermione was so shaken she couldn't stand up for a while. She had to sit on a chair and wait to get her legs back under her.

The trip from the very deepest level of the bank was worse than any roller coaster Hermione had ever rode. The goblins could make a fortune taking muggles that loved rollercoaster's for rides on their carts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Normal disclaimers apply to this story. I'm not JK Rowlings even though I wish I could publish something.**

Chapter 5

Hermione and Harry followed Remus and Tonks through the floo and nodded to the headmaster as they walked through his office.

"Harry a word with you please."

Harry turned to the headmaster to see what he wanted.

"Miss Granger you can go on Harry will be down in a moment."

Hermione turned to Harry and he took her hand, "Hermione will stay what can I do for you headmaster?"

Dumbledore was upset that Harry wasn't doing as he said, "I just wished to talk with you a few minutes."

"Yes sir I'm listening."

"How did your meeting go at Gringotts?"

"It was good I was able to look through my parents vault and see some of the photos they had stored in their vault."

"Dumbledore nodded, "So did you find anything special or learning anything more about your parents?"

"No sir just that Sirus's will is being read tomorrow. And that Hermione and I have an appointment tomorrow with Madam Malkin's. We both need new clothes after the last year."

Dumbledore nodded, "I suppose you will want to floo through tomorrow morning then?"

"We would appreciate it."

Dumbledore nodded again, "I will see you both in the morning then."

"Professor while I'm thinking of it you should be getting a letter from Gringotts you need to come for the will reading also. I guess Sirus left you something."

"Do you know what time?"

"It's at two they asked us to be there about 1:45."

Dumbledore nodded to the two students and Hermione turned to Harry, "Come on we missed lunch with Neville we need to go apologize."

"Good night Professor."

Hermione and Harry hurried down the steps; once they were outside the door to the great hall Hermione cast a silencing spell and turned to Harry. "He was trying to find out what we knew."

"I know he had to be the one to block our power I just hope we can figure out what's going on I don't want to have to worry about him all the time."

Hermione nodded as she took down the silencing spell. Harry opened the door to the Great Hall and the two of them walked into the hall. Neville was the first to see them and waved them over to where he and Luna were sitting.

"So what did you find out Harry?"

Harry looked up at the head table and shook his head. Neville understood and didn't say anything else. After eating and saying goodbye to Luna; Neville, Harry and Hermione walked out to the lake.

Harry put up a silencing spell, "Neville have you seen the Weasley's today?"

"Yeah Ron and Ginny were with their family shortly after you left and then disappeared with Dumbledore about two hours after you left the common room. Why what did you find out?"

"Well for one Hermione and I both had blocks on our magic. Second we should have been raised together; according to my parent's will Sirus was to raise me, if he couldn't your parents and if they couldn't your Grandmother was the last to be listed on the will."

"Really you mean we would have grown up as brothers?"

Harry shook his head yes and settled into an uneasy quiet. Hermione took his hand and leaned her head against his shoulder. "We found out some stuff that really is bothering both of us. We have reason to believe that the Weasley's may have been involved in helping to keep all the information about his parents and his inheritance from Harry."

Neville gave Hermione a startled look. "What, what do you mean, Harry please talk to me. I'm pretty upset that I lost out on having a brother to grow up with. Please tell me what's going on."

Harry looked at Hermione and then turned around to tell Neville what they learned, "Well first like we said Hermione and I both had blocks on our magic. I would like to have the goblin's check you also, with your mom and dad being such strong people I think someone has blocked you. Then we know for a fact that Dumbledore gave the goblin's an altered will and that money was removed from my personal vault and also my parent's vault since I was two years old."

Neville nodded, "I would appreciate being checked I know at times I feel like I can do something and it just fizzles but I feel deep down that there is more. Does that make sense?"

Hermione was shaking her head yes, "I've felt that way a lot I've not tried to do anything since the block was smashed and I really don't want to do anything here. We are going to Gringott's early tomorrow; Dumbledore doesn't know he thinks we are going to Madam Malkin's why don't you go with us. We can see if you have a block also."

Harry agreed, "I think you should go with us I'll tell Dumbledore that you need to be there for Sirus's will reading and tell him you want to go with us to Diagon Alley."

"I would like that. So what else did you find out?"

Harry stuttered a little, "We put new wards on all of the vaults today so no one can get in them and also revoked all access to everything that is mine except for Hermione and I. Oh, and the most important as far as I'm concerned Hermione and I got engaged today. We are keeping that secret till we figure out what is going on with the Weasley's and Dumbledore."

Neville's mouth dropped open, "Engaged?"

Hermione nodded, "King Stackman put a disillusionment charm on my ring so no one can see it and the same for Harry's Potter family ring and Gryffindor ring. Putting on the rings is what broke the blocks on us."

"You met the goblin KING!"

"Yeah we did that reminds me, why did you gasp when he said that we were friends with the goblins?"

"Basically it means we are part of the goblin nation and if anyone does something against us it's the same as if they did it against a goblin. They are a warrior nation so insult us and you have the goblins after you."

"Really? I guess I need to get up to the library and do some reading."

Laughing Hermione smiled at Harry, "see get engaged to a book worm and you turn into one."

Both guys laughed and Harry took the silencing spell off as they walked back to the castle. "Want to come to the library with us Neville?"

"Sure why not I need to learn more since I'll soon be on the Wizengamot, I take my seat in a year."

The three friends walked through the halls the first thing Harry noticed was that the stairs seemed to be repairing themselves. Hermione noticed that the castle felt alive again and Harry realized that he could almost feel the castle breathing.

"Do the two of you feel the castle almost breathing?"

"Not so much breathing but more it feels like it's alive. I never noticed it till today."

"I've always felt something when I came into the castle but it seems so much stronger."

"I don't feel it but perhaps where your, you know what was removed you can feel it more now?"

Harry nodded with a thoughtful look on his face, "I bet your right Neville. Neither of us felt it because of that I wonder if the reason I'm feeling it so strong is that I'm part of the Gryffindor line?"

"Something else we need to look up I know that isn't in my copy of Hogwart's a History but I wonder if we could find more information. We need to check the vaults tomorrow I bet they will have some of the answers." Hermione thought out loud.

Harry nodded, "good idea both of the vaults we looked in were full of books."

The three friends went into the library and looked through the books each of them found something that caught their interest. With three of them researching they could share what they found out and learn more working together.

When they returned to the common room Harry was surprised to see the whole Weasley family sitting in front of the fire when they entered. What surprised him even more was Ginny running over to him and throwing her arms around his neck. "Harry I was so worried where have you been all day. We have looked all over for you."

Harry unhooked Ginny's arms from around his neck, "you should have asked the Headmaster while you were with him he knew."

Ron realized that Ginny had made an error, "we didn't know you were gone mate till we started hunting for you. We talked to Dumbledore about the Burrow and weather we should stay here or go home."

"We are going to stay here for a few days and then see what is going on before we make a final decision. We also want to help with fixing Hogwarts."

Harry nodded, and moved over to the chair in front of the fireplace, he pulled Hermione into his lap in the chair and Neville took the chair next to him not saying anything to Ron or the rest of the Weasley's.

"Well where were you mate?"

"We went to Gringotts to find out about my inheritance. By the way did you get the owl from them about Sirus's will reading tomorrow?"

"Yes we did Harry, Arthur has to work tomorrow so I'll be going in with Ginny and Ron. I will also escort you."

"That's not necessary Hermione and I have an early appointment at Madam Malkin's and so does Neville. So we will be leaving pretty early in the morning. We will just meet you at Gringotts."

"Why don't Ginny and I go with you; it's not safe for you wondering around with the Death Eaters still on the lose."

"Ron we will be fine we spent most of today there with no problems. We have an appointment to be fitted for robes then we are going to have lunch and then go to the bank. Nothing else!"

"Harry there is no need to get snappy with Ron he's just worried about a good friend."

"I apologize Molly I'm tired and it's been a stressful day looking through my parent's vault. If you will excuse us we are going to bed."

Hermione stood up and took Harry's hand, Neville followed the two of them and they walked up to the boys dorms.

Molly seeing Hermione going up the boy's stairs started up after them. "Hermione you will not sleep in the boys dorm you move yourself right to the girl's dorm."

Hermione immediately turned to Molly, "No Mrs. Weasley I'm going to sleep in the same room that Harry is I've done it for over six months and I'm not changing anytime in the near future. If you don't like it I'm sorry but that's the way it's going to be. I either stay here with him or we will move back to the tent in the forbidden forest or better yet one of Harry's family homes."

Harry moved up behind Hermione and nodded his head. "We are together you do not own the school and even if Professor Dumbledore told us to separate we would not."

When Molly went out complaining and threatening to go get Dumbledore Neville turned to Harry and Hermione. "I suggest you call for Dobby and see if he can pop us up to the room of requirement. That way we can be left alone."

Harry quickly called for Dobby while Hermione gathered her bag up their books and made sure they had everything they needed. "Dobby can you pop the three of us up to the room of requirements?"

"Of course Harry Potter, Dobby happy to help Harry Potter sir." Dobby took hold of all three of them and next thing they knew they were standing in front of the portrait for the room of requirements.

"Does Harry Potter or his Miss Grangy need anything else?"

"Could you bring us breakfast up in the morning?"

"Of course Harry Potter what time would you like it?"

Harry looked at Hermione, "Let's have it early and that way we can get new robes I would like to face the Professor in formal robes."

Harry nodded, "Could you wake us up around seven and then bring us breakfast?"

"Of course Harry Potter, sir!"

Hermione got down on her knees in front of Dobby, "Thank you so much Dobby for being such a great friend to Harry and I."

Dobby couldn't stand still as Hermione was thanking him. "Dobby proud to be Harry Potter's friend." And then he disappeared with a pop.

Harry laughed as he walked back and forth in front of the portrait, "I think you embarrassed him."

Hermione smiled as Harry opened the door to the room of requirements. Neville smiled when he saw what the room provided them. There was a comfortable common room, three large comfortable beds around the wall and a bathroom.

Hermione looked around the room, "Looks pretty good, I'm going to get a shower then the bathroom is all yours."

Neville and Harry moved to the couch that the room had provided them. "So Neville what do you think of Ginny and Ron and the way they acted?"

"I think that they know something and I'm not sure what. It seemed like they both wanted to be with you more than was necessary. They didn't want you to go any place by yourself. I bet that they are hunting for you in the dorm now."

"I just want to know who I can trust! I hate that people I thought were good friends may have been using me."

"I hate that we both had to grow up alone! We could have had each other if someone hadn't changed the will. We would have been brothers."

"Well we can still be, and I want to make sure you don't have a block first thing tomorrow. I wish I had an owl to send to the goblins now. I would make sure we could have you checked first thing then we could go get robes."

Just as Hermione came out of the bathroom an owl appeared in front of Harry along with parchment, quill and ink. Harry laughed, "I guess as always you ask for something here and it is provided."

"What did you need an owl for Harry?"

"I want to write to Madstack and see if we can have Neville checked first thing in the morning for a block. I wonder if we could get the room to give us a floo into the bank in the morning so that we can get out without anyone seeing us?"

"Well if we can't maybe Dobby can take us to the gate and then we can apparate into Diagon Alley without having to use the floo."

"You guys can apparate?" Neville asked.

"Yes, I'll side along you if you don't mind?"

"Sure Hermione thank you, did you teach yourselves?"

Hermione nodded, "Well we had some help from Remus and Tonks but with us being on the run we had to have a way to get from place to place."

"Wow I can't wait to learn we were supposed to this year, but you know what a mess it was. I wonder if Remus and Tonks would help me?"

"I'm sure they will and if you want I would be happy to help you. It's really not that hard if you pay attention. I wonder if it will be even easier tomorrow."

Harry nodded, "I bet it will, hey let's try doing a little magic and see what we can and can't do with the block gone."

Hermione tried Wingardium Leviosa on a quill it flew to the ceiling before she could stop it. Harry tried the same and the nib of the quill stuck in the rafter.

"Wow Harry I think you are twice as powerful," Neville gasped out.

Hermione tried several other spells; her Lumos was so bright that they were all seeing spots for a while. Harry did a summing spell and the pillow hit so hard it hurt. The three talked for another hour after trying the few spells Hermione and Harry tried a few wandless spells. Harry had more control then Hermione did but both of them were able to do just about anything they wanted to. Hermione knew she needed to find someplace safe to work on it. Around midnight the threesome decided they better get to bed settling in they all laid in their beds for a long time thinking about all that they had learned that day.

Neville lay wondering if he really was more powerful. He wanted to be more like Harry and Hermione and was actually hoping that they did find a block on his power. He would be happy because it meant that he was more like his mom and dad when they were his age. Sighing quietly Neville punched his pillow and tried to go to sleep morning would be coming soon enough.

Meanwhile Hermione felt her ring on her finger and realized how much she loved Harry and how bad she felt that he had been lied to yet again. Sighing she thought of how blessed she was to have Harry in her life. She wanted nothing more than to spend the rest of her life making up for all the nastiness he had lived with all his life.

Harry was having very similar thoughts as Hermione, he was so thankful that he had Hermione and didn't know how he would have survived without her. Thinking back to the last few days he realized how much life had changed. He was now considered an adult because of his inheritance and he was engaged to his best friend. Thinking more about his engagement he realized that he wanted to marry Hermione as soon as possible he wanted to spend the rest of his life taking care of her the way she had taken care of him for the last six years. Hearing Neville sigh he realized that it was after one in the morning and needed to get some sleep. Pounding on his pillow and finding a more comfortable spot he practiced his Occlumency and cleared his mind.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bright and early the next morning Dobby popped into the room and woke up the three Gryffindor students. "Mr. Harry Potter sir, Miss Ginny and Mr. Ron is hunting for you and Miss Grangy."

"You didn't tell them where we are?"

"No Harry Potter Sir, Dobby takes care of his Harry Potter."

"Thank you Dobby we appreciate it we need some time away and we are waiting for some information from the goblins. I really appreciate how you take care of me and Hermione and now Neville."

Dobby was shaking he was so excited, "Dobby loves taking care of Harry Potter sir Dobby hopes Harry Potter takes Dobby with him to his mansion."

"Dobby when I decide where I'm going to live I'm going to make you the boss. You will run my house for me!" With this Dobby was bouncing all over the room.

Hermione groaned at the noise he was making. But, smiled when she saw how happy he was. "Dobby sounds like you are going to be the one in charge."

Dobby nodded, "Harry Potter will be proud of Dobby he do good job."

The three Gryffindor's sat down to eat breakfast and discuss what would be the best way to get to Diagon Alley when and owl came flying into the room.

Hermione looked at Harry as he took the parchment from the owl. "It's from Madstack he said to stop by as soon as we get to Diagon Alley and he would have the healer check Neville."

"Who wants first shower?" Hermione asked.

"I'll do it so that you and Harry can have some time alone."

Harry grinned at Neville, "Thanks Neville we will see if we can get the room to give us another loo with a shower." As Harry was saying he wanted another shower a door popped into the wall next to Neville's bed.

"I guess one more loo with shower would really be nice." Hermione laughed when her wish was granted. "I guess all of us can get our showers at once."

With the group showered and dressed Harry wished for a floo connected to Gingotts and all at once the fire in the fireplace flared up and floo powder appeared on the mantle.

"Well I guess we are getting into the bank by floo."

Stepping out of the floo at Gringotts the first thing Harry noticed was the Madstack was waiting for them. "Madstack thank you for welcoming us back."

"It is my pleasure Harry, is this Mr. Longbottom that you wanted checked for a block?"

"Yes, Neville Longbottom this is Madstack he is the Head of Gringotts; Madstack this is Neville Longbottom who will be Lord Longbottom after he finishes school. He's the one that told me about my inheritance."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Longbottom."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Madstack, but I'm Neville please."

"And I am Madstack."

The group was lead into a private room where the healer that had taken care of Harry and Hermione the day before did a scan on Neville. As she finished the scan she nodded to Madstack and turned to Neville; you have a block on your magical power. "It has the same magical signature as both Lord Potter and Miss Granger."

Somehow neither Harry nor Hermione were surprised to find that Neville was blocked or that it had been placed by the same person that had put their blocks on.

The little goblin healer had Neville sit down and she began moving her hands around and over Neville. A few minutes later a golden glow started forming around Neville and then the group felt a huge gust of wind. The healer stepped back smiling, "You should feel changes in your power now I would give it a few hours to settle down before you do too much magic. It may be a few days before your magic feels right to you."

Harry, Hermione and Neville thanked the Healer and Madstack and left the bank heading to Madame Malkin's. Harry had her make new dress robes for him and Hermione with the Potter and Gryffindor family crest on them. He wouldn't have known about having the crests if it wasn't for Neville.

"Harry, you and Hermione if you want should have the family crest on your robes. Even your school robes should have the crest. It should be in place of the school crest. Not many students are head of their family so that's the reason for the school crests. Since Malfoy's dad died I imagine he will have his crest on his robe."

Madame Malkin shook her head yes, "I've already had the order from him."

"Madmae Malkin may I ask a question of you?"

"Of course Lord Potter."

"If you knew I should have the family crest on my robes why didn't you tell me all the times I've been in here?"

"Well you weren't wearing your ring and you didn't say anything about being Lord Potter. I thought you hadn't taken over your title."

"Well I didn't know. I'm Lord Gryffindor and Lord Potter is there a way for both crests or should I wear just one? And I want Hermione to have the exact same that's on mine."

"I just want you to know that by putting your family crest on Miss Granger's robes it is telling everyone that she is under your protection and more or less tells the world that you are getting married. And I do have a combined patch for both Gryffindor and Potter it's been in existence since the two lines joined."

"That's perfect because we are getting married. How soon can you have our dress robes ready for us?"

"They should be ready in about an hour if that would be ok?"

Harry nodded and stepped off of the platform where he was being measured. "We will be back in an hour."

As they left Madame Malkin's Hermione turned to Harry, "Where should we go next? It's too early for lunch we just finished breakfast."

Neville looked around he knew where he wanted to go he wanted a new wand but didn't say anything. It had cost all of his pocket money for his new robes and he knew his Grandmother would be angry with him for spending it. But, he didn't want to look bad with Harry and Hermione in new robes.

Harry watched Neville look at Olivanders and realized that Neville needed and wanted a new wand.

Hermione looked around, "I just keep wondering if the twins are involved."

Harry nodded, "I want to talk to the twins but first I want to get Neville something for all the birthdays we missed not growing up together. Come on Neville I know just the thing we are going to get you a wand that picks you not the one that picked your dad."

Neville started shaking his head no, "Harry no you can't do that I can't take something like that from you."

"Yes you can and you will, you have been my friend for 6 years of Hogwarts you stood up to the bullies last year while Hermione and I weren't around. I want to do this for you; if it wasn't for everything with my parents will you probably wouldn't have had a block on your powers. Let me do this for you please, it means a lot to me."

Neville finally sighed and shook his head yes and followed Harry and Hermione into Olivanders.

Mr. Olivander was surprised that Neville took such a powerful wand from what he had heard about the young man he was just a step above a squab but the wand that chose him was an ebony wood with dragon heartstring. Such a wand usually went to a very strong wizard like Harry Potter.

Shaking his head Olivander accepted the 5 galleons from Harry Potter for the wand and watched as the three young people left his business he had noticed that Lord Potter was wearing his family ring and that Miss Granger was wearing a diamond ring that looked very similar to the ring that Lord Potter's mother had worn.

The group walked down the Alley to the twins store, they were surprised to see that the store was packed so early in the morning. The group squeezed their way in and watched for a few minutes as George rang up a sale and Fred restocked some shelves.

Fred looked up and saw the trio standing just inside the door. "Hey partner what are you doing standing in the door come on it."

Harry waved to Fred and George looked up! "Hey what you doing in town?"

"We needed new robes everything was shot after living in a tent for six months. And we also have Sirus's will reading today. So we came in early to get new robes."

Fred and George finished each other's sentences, "We heard about the Will reading. Sirus must have left us something we are supposed to be there. Katie is going to watch the shop along with Verity. We are sorry mate that you have to go through this I know you loved Sirus."

Harry nodded and squeezed Hermione's hand tighter that he was holding.

Fred being the observant one noticed that they were holding hands, "Withholding something from your partners there mate." He asked as he nodded at their hands. "And how in the world did you get away from Ikie Ronikins he seems to be always dogging your heals."

"We left early and didn't see Ron around any place; we had promised to bring Neville with us since he needed some stuff from the Alley and also needed to attend the reading."

George nodded, "Well you are welcome to go upstairs if you want some place to wait. If you don't want to do that why don't we meet at the Leaky Caldron and have lunch together?"

Hermione squeezed Harry's hand, "We need to do some shopping but we would be glad to meet you at the Leaky Caldron about 12:30?"

"Sounds good we will see you then."

The trio left the shop and moved away from the crowd, Harry threw up a silencing shield and turned to his two friends. "What do you think? Are they involved?"

"I don't think so! I think that their little thing about Ron dogging your heals told us that. But, I don't want to say anything until after we see how everyone reacts today at the Bank."

Neville agreed, "I don't think they are either, but then the twins from what I know of them dance to their own drums."

Harry nodded and pulled down the silencing spell and led the group towards the Leaky Caldron, "Hermione I need muggle clothes do you think we can find a shop where we can get some jeans and jumpers?"

Hermione nodded and quickly transfigured the robes they were wearing into muggle clothes and led the way out of the pub. Looking around to get her bearing Hermione led them to the nearest bus stop. Neville was a little in awe at how comfortable Harry and Hermione were with muggle transportation. He just followed along and did what they did.

Hermione looked over at Neville as they got off the bus and entered Harrod's Department Store. Realizing that he was a little overwhelmed Hermione pulled the two boys over to an empty aisle and once again put up a silencing spell. "Neville I know this seems really strange to you but just follow along with what we do and you will be fine. You have taught us so much about the wizarding world now we will teach you about the muggle world."

Neville nodded and the group moved on, first stop was the men's department where Harry picked up some boxers, socks, several pair of jeans, jumpers, t-shirts and on Hermione's insistent a pair of dress slacks and a dress shirt.

The next stop was the ladies department where the guys found a chair and waited while Hermione found knickers, bras, jeans, jumpers, a couple of skirts and some socks and hose. Next Hermione drug the boys to the shoe department where each of them got new trainers and new dress shoes.

"Hey Neville do you need anything? I'll be happy to get it for you if you do."

Neville shook his head no, "I'm fine."

Hermione whispered to Harry "When we get back to Madame Malkins I need to see about a set of robe shoes. These won't do with dress robes, witches wear flats that look a little like ballet shoes."

Harry nodded and took the bags that Hermione was carrying. Once they left the department store they walked down an empty alley where Harry shrunk the bags and put them in his pocket. Hermione noticed the time and suggested that they apparate back to the alley so they could pick up their robes before lunch.

Harry side alonged Neville and Hermione followed a few seconds latter appearing in the alley next to Madame Malkins. Neville was shocked at how smooth the trip with Harry had been.

"I really can't wait to learn how to do that. I am also interested in seeing just what I can do with the block off."

The threesome hurried into Madame Malkins to pick up their robes and to change. Hermione found a nice pair of black flats to wear with her dress robes. The group thanked Madame Malkin and moved out of her store.

Hurrying to the Leaky Caldron the threesome meet up with the twins just a few minutes late. Fred and George both whistled when they saw Harry and Hermione's robes, wow is this reading more than just a will reading?"

"Nope we just decided to dress up a little; we have school robes and other robes being made this is just what Madame Malkin got ready first."

Fred and George shared a look and then looked at Harry again. "Look Harry we know we don't know everything that's going on but something is happening for you to be wearing your family crests and also for Hermione to be wearing the same thing. On top of that the clothing you're wearing is formal. You don't have to tell us anything just know that whatever it is we are always on your side. You are the one that defeated Voldermort and gave us our start. Our loyalty always lies with you." As always the twins were finishing each other sentences and the three of the teens watched them speak back and forth like a ping pong ball.

"Thanks guys there is a little more going on but I can't go into it. It will all come out today I'm sure."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The group finished their lunch and made their way down the Alley to Gringott's, Harry was stopped several times by people wanting to shake his hand and thank him for getting rid of Voldermort.

The twins were surprised when the goblins bowed to Harry as he entered the bank and the fact that he was immediately escorted to a meeting room. They had been to the bank many times even with Bill and had never seen anyone treated with the respect that Harry was treated.

Fred and George sat at the chairs that they were directed towards Harry took the first chair on the right hand side of the table with Hermione next to him and Neville next to Hermione. Once again Fred and George exchanged looks and Harry had a feeling that they were talking to each other.

After a few minutes Remus and Tonks came in they sat down between Neville and the twins. A door at the back of the room opened and several goblins in full armor came into the room and lined the wall opposite of where Harry and Hermione were sitting. Once again Fred and George watched as Harry didn't seem the least surprised by the show of force.

Fred and George continued to watch the drama play out before them, the next to enter the room was their mother along with Ron and Ginny, they were shown to seats on the left hand side of the table with Ginny closest to the twins followed by Ron and then Molly. Molly immediately noticed that Harry and Hermione were in dress robes and that Hermione was wearing the Potter/Gryffindor crest. Ginny heard her mom gasp and followed her gaze and started glaring holes in Hermione. This made Fred and George very uncomfortable and when Ron finally noticed they expected him to blow up but somehow their mother controlled him from blowing up.

There were two chairs left to be filled the chair at the head of the table and one next to it.

Soon the door at the back of the room opened again this time an imposing goblin dressed in navy blue uniform like clothes and covered with gold armor, along with a crown on his head entered the room followed by more warrior goblins. Harry and Hermione quickly stood and the others followed. The two of them bowed to the goblin who returned the bow then waved his hand. The group at the table could tell that Harry and Hermione were talking with the goblin but because of the silencing spell that had been placed no one could hear what was being said. A few minutes later the goblin waved his hand again and spoke to the group.

"I am King Stackman the ruler of the goblin nation. We are waiting for one more to join us then we will get to the reading of Lord Black's will." The King turned and moved back through the door while the other goblins remained. Harry and Hermione visited with a goblin that looked like he could give Mad Eye Mooney a run for his money in scars. Fred and George knew they wouldn't want to cross him, he was dressed in much finer robes than any other the other goblins around him. So they knew he was someone that was important.

The noise level in the room was beginning to rise with Molly, Ginny and Ron whispering to each other the door that lead from the main room of the bank opened and Professor Dumbledore entered. He nodded to everyone sitting at the table and then got a good look at Harry and Hermione standing talking to the Goblin. Before he could say anything to either of them the goblin they were talking to moved to the table. "Please be seated Professor Dumbledore, before my King returns all wands must be laid in the middle of the table in front of you. This is for the protection of our King."

Hermione and Harry were the first to lay their wands in the middle of the table soon everyone followed except for Professor Dumbledore. "I don't see the need of putting my wand on the table I've meet with the King in the past."

"Professor Dumbledore you can either lay your wand on the table or we will ask you to leave the bank and never return."

Dumbledore looked around the table and saw that everyone was looking at him. Deciding it would be to his good he slowly withdrew his wand and laid it on the table in front of himself. Madstack waved his hand and all of the wands lined up in the exact middle of the table in front of its owner.

"Thank you." Turning to a goblin behind him Madstack said something in the goblin language and the goblin hurried back through the door behind Madstack.

A few minutes later Harry, Hermione and Neville once again stood up and bowed to the Goblin King. Dumbledore stood but did not bow while Remus, Tonks, Fred and George all bowed to him.

"Please be seated we have much to discuss today. First of all Lord Potter has asked me to announce that he has taken both of his titles and will be taking his seats on the Wizengamot when it reconvenes. Which only affect you professor Dumbledore since it means that you will no longer be able to hold the seat of Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. You will no longer control enough seats to hold that position. It is also my pleasure to announce the engagement of Lord Potter to Miss Granger, soon to be Lady Potter."

Molly, Ginny and Ron all three turned bright red and gasped with this announcement and turned to Dumbledore with glares on their faces.

Dumbledore looked to Harry, "Don't you think you are moving too fast Harry, taking on all of the duties of your position and getting engaged so quickly. You aren't even 17 yet even though I know by being a Lord you are considered an adult you are still too young to make these types of decisions."

Harry didn't even bother answering Dumbledore he just turned his face back to the King to let him continue.

"I will now turn the proceedings over to Madstack, the manager of Gringotts for the reading of Sirus Black's will, after it is read I'll take back over and explain some additional information."

The reading of the will was interesting, Ron and Ginny were both left 50 galleons, Fred and George were left 500 galleons each, Remus was left 12 Grimmauld Place and 5000 galleons, Tonks was left 5000 galleons, Narcissa Malfoy and Draco Malfoy were both left 1 galleon which Harry was later informed was so that they couldn't contest the will. Hermione was left the entire Library at Grimmauld Place, a note from Sirus and 5000 galleons. The rest of the estate including the title of Lord Black was left to Harry who Sirus had adopted so that he could inherit the title.

Madstack also handed Harry a note that Sirus had left for him along with the Sirius's orders to read it with Hermione present before he left the bank.

Harry accepted the note and watched as the Dumbledore rose, "Madstack may I ask why I was brought here nothing in the will pertained to me."

Harry watched the King nod to a goblin behind Dumbledore that stepped up and put his sword in Dumbledore's back.

The King stepped up to the Professor, "You are under arrest for tampering with the will of Lord James and Lady Lilly Potter. You are also under arrest for placing magical blocks on Lord Potter, the future Lord Longbottom and on the future Lady Potter. "

Dumbledore grabbed for his wand but it was stuck to the table before he could do any wandless magic to escape the goblins put suppression cuffs on him. In the meantime Molly had started screaming and then turned red faced, Fred or George one had silenced Ron and it looked as if Remus had silenced Molly and then tied her to her chair. Someone had tied Ginny to her chair and also silenced her.

Dumbledore was led away by the goblins and then they started dealing with the three Weasley's. Harry stood up and walked over to Fred and George.

"Guys I don't know how to say this but I have reason to believe that your mom knew about my inheritance and what Dumbledore was doing with it. I also have proof that your mom was taking money out of my vault without my permission. I don't think the two of you knew anything about it. I'm not sure about Ginny and Ron but I think they might have known something about what was going on."

George and Fred looked at their mom and then at their younger brother and sister, then turned back to Harry. "Could we ask for a favor of you? We know you don't have to grant it but we would like to have Bill, Charlie and Dad here before you start asking questions of them."

Harry nodded and looked to the King he ordered a goblin to get Bill who was working down in the vaults and they sent a goblin after Arthur and Charlie.

In just a few minutes Bill entered the room from the back door. He stopped right in the door seeing his mother, Ron and Ginny tied to chairs he had no idea what he had walked into. Fred and George were sitting at the end of the table talking to Harry, Hermione and Neville and they seemed to be fine. He would expect them to be tied up before anyone else.

Bill looked to Madstack who was his boss, Madstack handed Bill several scrolls of parchment and nodded to a chair. Bill took the parchment and sat down and began going through the accounts that were handed to him.

The more he read the angrier he got and the more ashamed he became. From what he was reading his mother had been systematically taking money out of Harry's account since his second year. And from the looks of it comparing the school accounts to Harry's family account and to the Weasley family account someone was skimming money off of Harry's family account to pay for Ron and Ginny to attend Hogwarts along with it looked like the twins and maybe even part of Charlie's education.

Bill looked up and Madstack, "I had no idea I would have never allowed this to happen."

Madstack nodded, "If Lord Potter didn't already believe that you would be sitting like your mother and younger brother and sister."

Harry walked over to Bill, "I'm sorry to cause you this pain Bill. I just found this out yesterday I'm still not sure what all has been happening the goblins did a lot of work last night and this morning putting all of this together. I'm sure you, the twins, and Charlie didn't know. I have a feeling your father didn't know either. He is so busy at the Ministry I think a lot of things slipped by him."

Bill nodded, "Has anyone sent for him?"

Fred and George spoke up, "Sent for Da and for Charlie. Harry was nice enough to let us ask for all of you. He keeps saying he doesn't blame us. But, Bill the worst of it is I know he would have given mom anything she needed."

Bill nodded and looked down at the table and just sighed. Hermione went over and rubbed his back. "Bill we don't know if Ron and Ginny were aware of any of this but when Dumbledore was arrested by the goblins they tried to interfere with the arrest. That's why they are silenced and tied up. Once they calm down we will remove the silencing charm but as you can see Ron is still yelling and cussing. Ginny is starting to calm down but she still really angry."

"May I try to talk to them?"

Harry nodded and Bill walked over to where his siblings were silenced. "Ginny and Ron if I remove the silencing charm will you both calm down and talk to me?"

They both nodded and Bill removed the silencing charm on them. He then turned to his mom, and gave her a look and she shook her head yes. Once again Bill took the charm off of her and then sat down across the table from the three of them.

"Ok, tell me the truth what did you and did you not know and why mom?"

Molly went into a big tale about how Dumbledore told her that if she would have the kids make friends with Harry that he would pay for Ron and Ginny's education. Bill who knew that his mom had been stealing from Harry's personal vault and saw where money had been removed from the Potter family vault since Harry was two years old to pay for the Weasley's family education did not believe any of what his mother was saying. But, he continued to let his mother tell her story and waited for his dad and Charlie to arrive.

Bill looked up when the door opened and his Da' and Charlie walked in. Arthur looked around the room and saw three of his family tied to chairs and his oldest son sitting in a chair across from them looking very upset.

"Bill what's going on?"

"Da' I would like to talk to you, Charlie and the twins in the other room please."

The family followed Bill through the door to a room and watched as he closed the door with a sad look on his face. "Da' I have reason to believe that mom has been stealing from Harry and that she also was involved with Professor Dumbledore in keeping Harry's inheritance from him and also stealing money from his family vault."

Arthur dropped down into a chair and turned white. Charlie quickly went to his dad afraid he had a heart attack. Once he was sure his father was ok Charlie turned to Bill. "EXPLAIN!"

"The goblins have been investigating Dumbledore after Harry showed up here yesterday asking questions about his inheritance. They found many irregularities among the fact that Dumbledore forged a will for James and Lily and that money had been systematically removed from his vault and the family vault.

When I asked mom she started giving me this story that she thought the money was coming from Dumbledore she had no idea money was being taken from Harry's vault. The thing is we have proof that she helped herself to money from Harry's school vault."

Charlie shook his head, "So what are we going to do and why is Ron and Ginny tied up?

"When the goblins arrested Dumbledore they tried to stop it. And we aren't sure that they aren't involved. According to mom Dumbledore told her to make sure Ron made friends with Harry and that Dumbledore would see that their school was paid for and he would help her with paying for the books and other supplies."

"How could she do that to Harry he's just a kid he would have handed everything over just to have someone love him and she did something like that."

Arthur stood up, "I guess we need to find out what everyone knows and doesn't knows. Bill am I right in saying that since this involves the bank the goblin's will do the hearings not the Wizengamot."

Bill shook his head yes, "the goblins don't play favorites like the Ministry of Magic if they are guilty they will be sentenced to hard labor."

The Weasley men returned to the conference room to see what they could find out. The king was sitting in a chair at the top of the table waiting for them to return.

"Mr. Weasley as you know we have Veritaserum I would like your permission to get to the bottom of this as quickly as possible. That way all of us will know for sure that it's nothing but the truth."

Arthur and Bill nodded and walked over to Harry, "Harry I'm sorry if my family is involved in any of this."

"Arthur I'm sorry that I'm causing you this grief."

The goblins gave Molly, Veritaserum first and began questioning her. The things they discovered shocked Arthur so much that he became physically ill. Molly had been involved in everything with Dumbledore. She had even helped him with some of the things he did like forging the will. On top of that she had been telling Ginny and Ron stories about Harry since they were little so that they would want to be around him. She had even promised Ginny that she would be Harry's wife.

The only good thing that came out of Molly's tirade was that they found other than telling Ron and Ginny they needed to be friends with Harry they didn't know anything else. Neither one knew what their mother was doing. Just that they were supposed to make friends with Harry and stay close to him.

Harry wasn't sure who was more upset by the time Molly finished. He was physically ill and decided that he had heard enough and turned to Hermione. "Let's head back to Hogwarts I can't listen to any more."

Hermione nodded and went to get Neville who was sitting in the corner looking rather green also. "Come on Neville we are leaving."

The three student's were very quiet walking out of the Bank as soon as they were clear of the bank Harry took Neville's arm and apparated them to the gates of Hogwarts. Hermione arrived just a few seconds behind Harry and took his hand as they walked the path up to the castle.

Before they entered the castle Harry pulled them all over to the lake and took a seat on the rock that he had spent many hours thinking on. The three students sat there for over an hour and would have sat longer if Professor McGonagall hadn't come out to check on them.

"I just talked to Arthur Weasley are the three of you ok?"

Harry looked up at the Professor, "I honestly don't know. It seems like my whole life has been one lie after another, with Dumbledore and Molly Weasley organizing it the way they wanted it to turn out."

The Professor transfigured a rock into a chair and sat down in front of her students. "I did not know any of this if I had I would have put a stop to it. I just want you to know that I've never lied to you and I did try to stop you being put with the Dursley's the night your parent's were killed and every summer since you started school. But, needless to say I didn't win any of those battles. I just find it so hard to believe that Albus and Molly would do something like this."

Minerva watched as what she said sunk in. Just as she was going to suggest that they go in she noticed the diamond sparkling on Hermione's left hand.

"Miss Granger is that Lilly's engagement ring and does it mean what I think it does?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes its Lilly's ring Harry and I are engaged. I know Arthur didn't tell you everything because he didn't know all of it. But, one thing that you should know is that Harry, Neville and I all had blocks on our magic. Dumbledore placed them on us, Harry's was the oldest his was put in place when he was about two, and it's amazing that he was able to defeat Voldermort. Neville's was the next oldest and his was placed when he was approximately four or five. And mine was the most recent and we believe it was placed either the end of my first year or the beginning of our second."

Minerva was gasping has Hermione finished, "How did you discover this?"

"When Harry put his family ring on it broke the block and knocked him down. An hour later when he put the engagement ring on my finger I was knocked down. When we got back because of what we had learned at Gringotts we suggested that Neville be checked. He was checked this morning and the goblin healer removed his block in a controlled manner instead of having it exploded like ours were."

Minerva shook her head and led the students back into the castle. She had a lot of thinking to do and needed to contact the Board of governors since Albus wasn't going to be coming back to the castle. And to be honest if what the student's had just told her if he did return she wouldn't stay. She couldn't imagine how much power Harry Potter and Hermione Granger must have if they did what they did with at least part of their magic blocked.

Minerva poured herself a shot of Ogden's gold label when she got back to her quarters and took time to sit and think through what she already knew. Pulling out a piece of parchment she started making lists of thing that she needed to do and think about.

Find out just how powerful Mr. Potter, Miss Granger and Mr. Longbottom are without the magical block.

Talk to Board of Governors regarding Albus replacement.

Find out if any other students have blocks.

Figure out how to get the castle rebuilt.

Check with Governors about replacing missing Professor's.

Check with Severus to see if he was coming back.

Minerva's list went on and on by the time she finished the list had more than 30 items for her to start on tomorrow.

Sighing Minerva waved the lights out in her office and headed to her bedroom to call it a night.

Meanwhile in the Gryffindor common room Hermione, Neville and Harry were deciding on either staying in the boy's dorm or moving back to the Room of Requirement. Since they were all so tired they decided that they would just crash in the boy's room. Hermione and Harry shared Harry's bed and Neville crashed in his bed. They didn't have any idea where the Weasley's were they were just too exhausted to really care.

Hermione snuggled into Harry he pulled her closer and kissed her forehead. "I love you Hermione."

"I Love you Harry, I'm so sorry we had to deal with all of this today."

Hermione felt Harry nod as he pulled her tighter, against him. The emotions of the day had the two of them exhausted and soon they were both in dreamland.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hermione woke up to light shining in her eyes and something prodding her in the back. Rolling over she saw that Harry was sound asleep or at least his brain was asleep even if another part of was wide awake.

Smiling to herself Hermione slipped out of the bed and picked up her bag and wand before heading to the shower. Coming out of the shower Hermione noticed that Harry and Neville had both pulled their pillows over their heads. So she knew they were more awake than they had been earlier. Heading down stairs Hermione called out for Dobby.

"Miss Grangy needs Dobby?"

"Good morning Dobby, could you bring us some breakfast up here to the common room for Harry, Neville and myself?"

"Dobby be happy to help Miss Grangy."

Hermione watched as Dobby popped back away. Then turned and headed up stairs to see if she could get the two boys out of bed. Walking into the dorm Hermione noticed that Harry was staring at the ceiling. "Hey you ok?"

"Yes, just thinking about all that's happened in the last week."

Hermione nodded, "Dobby is setting us up breakfast in the common room why don't you pull on some pants and come down."

Harry nodded and Hermione went over to Neville's bed and pulled the pillow off his face. "Hey Neville Dobby's got breakfast in the common room it's time to get up."

Neville opened his eyes and stared at Hermione, "what time is it?"

"It's about nine I figured you guys were probably pretty hungry since we didn't eat much yesterday."

Neville nodded and watched Harry pull on some jeans and a t-shirt. "Ummm Hermione can you ummm leave so I can pull some clothes on."

Hermione laughed, "Sure Neville I'll meet the two of you down stairs." Harry followed Hermione out the door and grabbed her hand as they started down.

"How are you this morning?"

"I'm ok I am hungry, and wonder what else we need to get done today."

Harry thought for a minute, "I suppose I should check with the Goblins and see what was decided yesterday."

Hermione looked to where Neville was coming down the stairs, "Come eat Neville. What do you have planned for today?"

"Not much I would like to find out what is going to be done to Dumbledore about blocking our powers. I also would like to find out if I have more control over my magic. I also would like to help fix the castle."

Harry nodded, "I need to find out what happened after we left yesterday. Why don't we check with Professor McGonagall and then see if we can use the floo to see the goblins. Then we can come back and help with the castle that should give our magic a good work out."

The threesome agreed and continued to eat their breakfast, when they finished they all went up and changed into robes and then asked Dobby where the professor was. They meet up with the professor in the Great Hall, "Professor we are going to check in with the goblins and then come back and give you a hand. Is there anything you need in Diagon Alley while we are there?"

"No I'm fine and I appreciate any help you can give us. Harry if you can help with the roof when you get back I would really appreciate that. Not many can fly like you and you should be able to help get the roof fixed so we don't get damage from rain on top of the damage from the war."

The trio followed the Professor to the headmaster's office where they flooed into the Leaky Caldron. Walking down the alley Hermione was surprised at how quickly the businesses were opening back up. Mr. Olivander was outside his shop repairing the windows and siding, the owl emporium next door had people cleaning the windows and setting up cages in front of it. Even some of the shops that had been closed most of the war showed people in and around them.

Everyone stopped to wave at Harry or to shake his hand. Hermione got her share of handshakes and hugs also, along with Neville. Hermione was glad to get to Gringotts she was tired of being hugged and having her hand shaken. Walking into the bank the goblins at the door quickly opened them and welcomed them to the bank. Harry started to walk up to a teller but was stopped by Rigold before he made it to the counter.

"Harry please come with me we are meeting in one of the conference rooms."

Harry, Hermione and Neville followed Rigold to the conference room and were surprised to see Arthur, Bill and Charlie sitting at the table.

Madstack looked up when they walked in, "good day, we were just deciding what needed to be done. Dumbledore was tried this morning and has been stripped of all his wealth and his titles. We have informed the Wizengamot and they have accepted our decision. We are now trying to decide how to deal with Mrs. Weasley."

Arthur looked at Harry, "I'm so sorry Harry I had no idea that Molly was doing any of this. I promise we will pay you back every knut."

Harry's heart was breaking for Arthur, "Mr. Weasley you don't need to pay me back accept it as a gift, you have been a family to me."

Arthur started shaking his head but Harry interrupted him, "Please I mean it. I want your family to be able to heal."

Arthur nodded and turned to Madstack, "So what is the ruling on Molly then?"

Harry looked to Madstack also, "Harry it is your decision we can sentence her to life of hard labor in our mines, we can take her magic, it is your call."

Harry shook his head, "I think she needs to be returned home and not allowed in the bank any more. I don't want to punish her I just don't want her around my money or me."

Madstack seemed to be upset but accepted Harry's ruling, "Mr. Weasley we will release your wife to you, she is to never enter the bank ever again. She is to stay away from Harry and Hermione and you are to control her or we will sentence her to life without her magic."

Arthur nodded and turned to Harry, "Thank you Harry I'll make sure that Molly doesn't bother you and if you need something please contact me."

Harry nodded and watched as Arthur and Bill went to collect Molly and take her home. Turning to Madstack, "Madstack what is going to happen to Dumbledore and what was done about the money he stole from me?"

"We have him working in one of our mines; he will never be able to bother you again. We took all of the money and properties that he owned and had it turned over to you and your friends. It was more then he owed you but for lying about your parent's will and for the blocks we considered it fair. Mr. Longbottom we transferred 500,000 galleons into your name to make up for the block that he placed on your magic. Hermione we did the same for you but since you are soon to be Harry's wife we weren't sure if you wanted it in your vault or in your shared vault."

"It doesn't matter what ever is easiest."

"Put it in her vault that way she can do what she wants with it."

Madstack nodded, "is there anything else we as the goblin nation can do for you?"

"No I just want to thank you Madstack for all of your help. We will be at Hogwarts for at least a few weeks. After that we will send you an owl and let you know where we are."

The threesome walked out of the bank and headed back to the Leaky Caldron. Hermione stared straight ahead hoping that people would leave them alone. Even with trying to avoid people the threesome were stopped numerous times.

After fighting their way through the people in the alley the group quickly flooed back to Hogwarts. Changing into jeans and trainers the groups once again were on the hunt for Professor McGonagall.

Finding her outside near the Gryffindor tower the group asked her for their assignments.

"Mr. Potter if you would get your broom and help Professor Flickwick with the roof I would appreciate that. Mr. Longbottom, Professor Sprout asked me to send you to the greenhouses when you arrived. She knew that you were the best to help her."

Neville quickly headed off towards the green house while Harry Accioed his broom. After Harry took off to work on the roof McGonagall turned to Hermione.

"Miss Granger can I ask you to help me with Ravenclaw tower? We need to rebuild it and you are one of the few witches that I know that's strong enough to help levitating all the heavy blocks and help seal them together."

"Of course Professor I'll do whatever I can to help."

The three students along with many others worked all afternoon, by late evening everyone was dirty and exhausted. Hermione, Harry, and Neville met back up in the Great Hall which the Elves had cleaned and put back together during the day.

Hermione laughed when she got a good look at Neville, he had dirt in his hair, he had a huge big smudge across his forehead. "Neville it looks like you were rolling in the dirt instead of repotting and fixing the greenhouse."

"Have you looked in the mirror 'Mione?" Neville asked.

Hermione shook her head, "no why?"

Harry grinned, "You have a smudge on your nose and you have something in your hair that I can't figure out what it is. I think all of us could use a shower, but right now I'm so hungry I don't care what I look like."

Hermione nodded, "Me too I'll eat first and worry about what I look like later."

Looking around the group realized that everyone looked the same, there were several around the table that the group didn't know. When the entire hall went quiet Harry turned around, walking slowly towards the table with a bad limp was Professor Snape. Harry quickly got up and walked towards him, "Professor may I help you get to the table?"

"Mr. Potter I'm not helpless I can make it to the table on my own."

Harry backed off and watched as the man that had protected him for so many years struggled to make it to the table. Once he was sat down Harry sat next to him. "Sir I want to thank you for taking care of me all these years. I appreciate it more then you will ever know."

Snape looked at Harry for a moment and then held out his hand, "Mr. Potter or should I say Lord Potter thank you for killing the Dark Lord."

"I couldn't have done it without your help and the help of all the others that were involved; especially, Hermione between her knowledge and the fact that she never left my side."

"That is correct Mr. Potter you will have never have done it without Miss Grangers knowledge. She was very much the reason you succeeded."

Minerva sat down across the table from Professor Snape, "Severus we need to speak after dinner. Mr. Potter would you and Miss Granger join us in the Head's office?"

Harry nodded and he looked to Hermione to see if she had any insight. Shaking her head she served herself some Fish and chips along with some peas. The elf's had been so busy that tonight's meal was just a simple meal but everyone was so tired that they really were happy just to have a hot meal.

As they were leaving the Great hall Hermione turned to Professor McGonagall, "We would like to have Neville join us, he has been as involved as the rest of us."

The professor nodded and Hermione signaled for Neville to join them. Severus sneered but didn't say anything he wondered where Albus was but figured that Minerva would fill him in at the meeting.

Minerva gave the gargoyle the password of Quidditch which surprised Severus. As they walked into the office Severus noticed that all of Albus's stuff was gone and the couch was covered with tartan. "Minerva where is Albus?"

"Have a seat Severus and I will explain everything that I know and then Harry and Hermione can fill in what I don't."

Minerva began to tell Severus about the things that they had found out that Albus had done. She explained about the blocks that had been on the three students' she went on to explain that Albus had been stealing from Harry and that he had filed a doctored will.

Minerva watched Severus's face for a man that usually didn't show much expression on his face he was showing a lot now. "Minerva are you telling me that Mr. Potter and Miss Granger defeated the dark lord with their powers blocked?"

Harry nodded as did Hermione, "When I put on my family ring I was knocked out for a few minutes when the block exploded. A few minutes later when Hermione put on my mother's engagement ring the same happened to her. We haven't really tried our power but both of us have already noticed that we can do many thing now just thinking about it. Last night Hermione was able to nox the lights just by thinking it. I accioed my broom without even trying this afternoon and without my wand, Neville was able to fix almost all of the panes of glass in the greenhouses this morning without any trouble."

Severus turned to the three students, "may I scan you?"

All three nodded and Severus pulled his wand and scanned each of the students. He then rescanned them again. Shaking his head in amazement Severus looked at Minerva. "How could he do that to another wizard or witch? These three are extremely powerful. Miss Granger is more powerful then I and I would love to check Mr. Potter on the auror meter? It would be off the chart. Mr. Longbottom is also a very strong wizard. I bet with the block off he will find all of his classes will come easier. The block had to be affecting everything. How Miss Granger managed to stay at the top of her class with the kind of block she had is amazing. And Mr. Potter I just can't imagine how much quicker the war could have ended if the block had been removed.

So where is Albus and now and has he been brought up on charges?"

"The goblins charged him under goblin laws and he is now their prisoner he will never be set free. I contacted Lucius yesterday and they had a board meeting last night. I was elected new Headmistress, one of the reasons I wanted to meet with you tonight was to see if you want to continue to teach and also if you would take on the job as assistant headmaster."

Severus nodded, "If you are sure you would like me to take that position I would like to."

"It's yours."

Harry offered Severus his hand, "Congratulations professor I hope that you enjoy your time with not needing to worry about the Dark Lord."

"Thank you Mr. Potter, so should I expect the three of you back to finish your seventh year?"

Neville spoke up, "Yes sir we want to finish up our education, Hermione wants to be an unspeakable and Harry and I both want to be aurors, that is if you would give me another chance at Potions."

Severus looked at the boy who had blown up more caldrons than any other student in the history of Hogwarts and wondered how much of it had to do with what Albus had done to him. "I'll make a deal with you Mr. Longbottom if you will spend rest of the summer working in the lab learning what you missed in the last five years and help with Poppy's potions I'll let you in the class this fall. But, only if I see improvement."

Neville was gapping at Severus by the time he vanished, "I would appreciate that sir and would be happy to help all summer if it means I can live my dream."

Severus nodded, "Don't think it will be easy you have 6 years of destroyed potions to make up for. Mr. Potter and Miss Granger are the two of you staying at the castle for the summer?"

Hermione looked to Harry for the answer, "I doubt it sir we will be helping as long as we are needed. But, I'm sure we will be spending some of our year at Grimmauld Place. After all Remus and Tonks will be angry if we don't spend some time with them also."

The group talked for about another hour before they broke up. Neville was so excited that he practically skipped back to the Gryffindor common room.


	9. Chapter 9

**I'M IN MAJOR NEED OF A GOOD BETA THAT CAN GET CHAPTERS BACK TO ME QUICKLY. THIS IS UNBETAED!**

**Normal disclaimers apply to this story. I'm not JK Rowlings even though I wish I was and I wish I could write like she does.**

_Thank you to everyone that added my story to your alert. I'm writing as fast as I can. As you know it's unbetaed so if you see mistakes let me know and I'll try to get them fixed asap._

_Thank you again!!!!! HJGranger_

Chapter 9

Harry woke up to shouting coming up from the Common Room. Pulling on his glasses the first thing he noticed was that Hermione wasn't in bed and the second was that Neville was looking at him. "Harry that sounds like Hermione."

Harry nodded and quickly pulled on a pair of jeans and grabbed his wand and trainers. Neville was right behind him coming down the stairs. At the bottom of the stairs Hermione had her wand pointed at Ron and Ginny and was blocking them from the stairs.

Harry quickly moved to beside Hermione with Neville standing to the back and beside Hermione on the other side. "What's going on Hermione?" "Ron and Ginny were trying to get up to our room."

Harry nodded but didn't understand what the problem was. "Umm Hermione is there a reason you don't want them up there?"

"You and Neville were asleep and I knew they wouldn't leave you alone and let you sleep."

"Ok, but I'm up now why don't you go up and grab me a shirt and we will go down to the great hall and have breakfast while we talk."

Hermione wasn't too happy but she slowly walked up the stairs and came back with a pair of socks and a t-shirt for Harry. Hermione wasn't too sure that she trusted Ron and Ginny. She felt like they knew more than they let on. Hermione personally felt like Ginny was in the mess with Molly up to her eyeballs.

As Hermione got back to the bottom of the stairs she became even angrier. Ginny had sat as close to Harry as she could get and was rubbing her hand on his bare back. Coming rest of the way down the stairs she moved to stand in front of Ginny. "Excuse me please remove your hands from my finance!"

Ginny stared up at Hermione like she didn't know what she was talking about. Harry who had been uncomfortable with Ginny's hands running up and down his back, stood up and pulled Hermione over to the overstuffed chair that was empty. "Here 'Mione sit here with me. I just need to get my shoes on and we will be ready to go down stairs."

Ginny gave Hermione a nasty look when Harry wasn't looking. She was not giving up on Harry, just because he was engaged didn't mean he was off the market. As far as she was concerned even marriage didn't put him off the market. He had two titles he could according to wizarding law have a wife for each title. Even though no one did it any longer it was still an option. If she could get her hands on Harry she promised herself that Miss High and Mighty Hermione Granger would be gone.

Hermione knew Ginny very well even though they had shared a room for years, Hermione had never felt completely comfortable around her; and more importantly she had never totally trusted her. Ginny had been stuck on Harry before she even met him and her whole goal in life was to capture Harry Potter for her own.

As the group walked out of the portrait hole Ginny tried to wiggle herself into the position to be next to Harry. Harry realizing what she was trying to do stepped back and told Ginny to go in front of him and then sent Neville through after Ginny. Stepping out of the portrait hole Harry took Hermione's hand and watched as Neville made sure that he was positioned so that Ginny couldn't cause any problems.

"So Ron what did you need that made you make the trip all the way here?"

"Well mate I felt like I owed you an apology for what me mom did. Ummm I truly didn't know she was doing anything. If I did I would have put a stop to it. I umm, ummm also wanted to apologize to you and Hermione about leaving you while we were on the hunt for the well you know whats. I will fill guilty about that as long as I live."

Harry looked at Ron, he really didn't know if he trusted Ron or not. He knew that he would never totally trust him but he had been a friend for six years and he had helped defeat Voldermort. "No Ron we settled all the trip stuff when you came back, and you didn't know what your mom was doing so there is nothing to apologize about for that."

Harry squeezed Hermione's hand as he said this, he could feel the tension radiating off of Hermione. He wanted her to know that he didn't completely trust any of the Weasley's.

Hermione watched Professor Snape as they walked in with the Weasley's. She also watched Professor McGonagall; she wanted to see what they thought. As they approached the table Hermione had a great idea, so she pulled Harry over so that she was sitting next to Professor Snape and fixed it so that Ron and Ginny had to sit on the opposite side of the table. Squeezing in next to Professor Snape, Hermione made sure she juggled him so that he would look up at her. Opening her eyes really wide and staring directly into his eyes Hermione made the professor realize she wanted him to use Legilimency on her. Hermione felt him gently enter her mind and then just seconds' later withdrawal. He nodded to Hermione and turned back to his plate.

Settling into her seat Hermione filled her plate and quietly ate while she listened to the conversations around her. Keeping her eyes on everyone at the table she wondered if Professor Snape would teach her Legilimancy. She knew she was a natural Occlumens, she had discovered that while working with Mad Eye he was shocked when he tried to see what she was up to.

As breakfast ended Professor Snape pulled out Hermione's chair for her, "Miss Granger could I ask you to follow me to my lab?"

"Of course Professor," turning to Harry, "I'll meet you in a few minutes what are you doing today?"

"I'm supposed to help Professor Flitwick finish the roof and then we were going to start working on the roof on the tower you and Professor McGonagall worked on yesterday."

"Ok I'll meet up with you as soon as possible. " Reaching up to kiss Harry on the check Hermione whispered, "Watch yourself with Ginny, I think Ron's ok but I don't trust her."

Quickly turning Hermione followed Professor Snape to his dungeon office. Before he said anything he flicked his wand Hermione recognized a silencing spell and also a locking spell but she didn't recognize the last spell he put up. "Miss Granger would you like to tell me why you wanted me to check what Mr. and Miss Weasley were thinking?"

"I don't trust Ginny as far as I can toss her and I'm still not real sure of Ron after he ran off from us when we were hunting for the horcruxes."

Nodding Severus sat down on the corner of his desk, "you have good reason not to trust Miss Weasley, she is trying to figure out how to get you out of Harry life. She's not afraid to do anything necessary either. I would advise you to keep a close watch on her and never get caught alone with her. Ronald is as stupid as I always knew he was he doesn't have hardly any thought process."

"Thank you Professor for doing this for me, I do have another request of you; could you help me learn Legilimency?"

"Don't you think you are asking a lot Miss Granger?"

"Yes sir I know I am but Mad Eye said I'm a natural Occlumens and said that I should learn Legilimency easily. "

"I will think on it."

"Thank you professor for all of your help and I appreciate you even considering it. Good day to you."

Severus flicked his wand and the door opened Hermione turned and walked out of the office with a very serious look on her face. Walking up the stairs to the Great Hall Hermione thought of what the Professor had told her, and wondered how to tell Harry. Not paying attention to where she was going Hermione walked straight into a body.

"Hey Granger you need to watch where you're going."

Hermione looked up into intense grey eyes. "Oh, Draco I'm so sorry I was deep in thought."

"No problem, Harry said that you were talking to Severus do you know where he is?"

"Yes I left him in his office."

"Ok, I'll see you soon I just want to see how he's feeling and see if I can borrow his broom, then I'll be out to help with the rebuilding."

Hermione smiled, Draco had changed so much once he found out that his mom and dad were really on the side of the light. "I'll see you in a few minutes then I need to catch up with Harry."

"He was helping Flitwick finish up the tower roof so that we can put the roof on the other tower."

Hermione hurried out the door and followed the sound of voices. Harry was up on his broom finishing the tower roof. Hermione waved to him and watched as Ginny and Ron were whispering to each other trying to hear what they were saying.

Watching Harry and Flitwick put the last two slates on the roof Hermione wasn't surprised when Harry swooped down in front of her. "The Professor is going to seal the roof with some spells would you like to ride to the next tower with me." Harry asked as he moved back and made room for Hermione on the broom in front of him.

Hermione was no longer afraid of flying after thestral, dragons and everything she had done during the horcrux hunt she could even fly on a broom by herself. Getting on the broom in front of Harry, Hermione leaned back into Harry's chest and enjoyed the feel of the air and Harry's arms around her.

"Ok, now tell me what all the eye contact between you and Snape was about."

Hermione smiled, "You see more then you used to, Professor Snape did me a favor. He used Legilimency on Ginny and Ron it was interesting what he found out too. Ron is as clueless as I always knew he was and Ginny is scheming. She is trying to do everything in her power to break us up. Professor Snape told me to watch my back with her and not to be alone with her. He also suggested that I watch what I eat around her."

Harry was quiet as he thought through what Hermione had just said. "I think we need to make a trip to the vaults and see if there is anything there that can give us advance warning if someone is trying to poison or hurt you."

"I think we both need something like that. I wonder, I read once that some family rings have built in charms and stuff on them. I wonder if your family ring has protection charms?"

"I bet that Professor Flitwick could tell us, he's a Master in Charms."

Hermione nodded, "Let's see if he will check our rings tonight. I can't imagine your dad having a ring with protection without having your mom's ring charmed."

Harry nodded, "That sounds like a good idea, now I guess we need to greet the Professor and finish up this tower. I have a feeling we are going to be very busy today. I heard Professor McGonagall say that she was hoping you would help her transfigure some of the rubble into desks, chairs and tables."

"I'm going to be tired tonight, stuff like that wears me out."

Harry nodded and set down the broom near where the Professor was lifting some of the last stones on to the tower. Hermione stepped off and added her power into lifting the huge stone; Harry quickly sealed the stone into place. The threesome worked together for about 10 minutes before the rest of the group joined them. By that time there was only two more rows of stone to complete. Professor Flitwick and McGonnagall started working together while Hermione, Harry and Draco worked on the last row setting a block and sealing it right behind the two Professors. In just minutes the tower was completed and Harry and Draco started setting beams to hold the roof. Minerva stepped back and watched the two men work for a few minutes and then turned to Hermione. "I hope that you don't mind helping me with placing walls and starting to transfigure desks and chairs for some of the class rooms."

"No I don't mind helping at all; I imagine we will have a lot of work to do. I did notice that the windows had been replaced in Gryffindor tower was that your work?"

Minerva nodded, "I used some of the silica in the cliffs to redo them I thought they turned out pretty nice."

"They are beautiful do you think you could teach me to do it?"

"I would be happy to we need to place glass in all of the repaired towers yet. Since you, Neville and Harry were staying in Gryffindor I wanted to get it done so you wouldn't have the wind and rain blowing in."

Hermione watched as the Professor started cutting slate tiles for the roof and quickly picked up the spell and started helping the Professor with the tiles. At the same time Hermione was keeping an eye on Ginny who seemed to be spending more time watching Harry then helping with anything. Ginny sat under the tree off to the side and never took her eyes off of Harry. Hermione noticed that Professor McGonagall was keeping an eye on Ginny also.

As Hermione and the Professor finished cutting the tile Professor McGonagall signaled for Hermione to move a little closer. "Hermione I don't mean to interfere with your life but I would advise you to keep a watch out for your back around Miss Weasley."

Hermione nodded and took a look back over her shoulder to make sure Ginny wasn't paying attention to her. "Professor Snape helped me out this morning and he warned me of the same thing. Are you any good at seeing if there are protective charms on jewelry?"

"Fairly good, Professor Flitwick is the best but I can check for if there is protection. He can tell you exactly what type of protection it provides."

"Ok when we head inside will you check my engagement ring? I would also like to find time to talk with the professor without the Weasley's around. I trust Ron more than I did but I don't trust Ginny at all."

Minerva nodded and headed towards the large front doors. "Miss Weasley since you don't seem to be too busy why don't you come with Miss Granger and I to transfigure some desks and chairs."

Hermione could tell that Ginny didn't want to leave her spot but Minerva wasn't one to take no for an answer so eventually Ginny rose and joined them replacing the desk and chairs that had been destroyed.

Ginny spent more time fiddling around then transfiguring desks and chairs. Hermione finally moved so that Ginny couldn't get out of the door without her seeing her. By lunch time Minerva was angry with Ginny and ready to send her home. The first time they had mentioned lunch Ginny had ran out the door and not came back.

The only good thing was that it gave them time to check Hermione's engagement ring. Minerva could tell there were protection charms on it but not what they all did. The charms were layered at least three deep which made it hard to determine which spells were used.

As Minerva and Hermione walked to the Great Hall Minerva vented a little, "I think I'm going to ask Miss Weasley to return home. She has done nothing but cause problems since she got here."

Hermione was cheering to herself she wanted Ginny away from the school. She was tired of her flirting with Harry. As they walked into the great Hall Hermione wanted Ginny sent home even more, Ginny was shoved up as close as she could to Harry and picking food off of his plate. But, what really made her angry was that Harry looked very uncomfortable.

Walking up to the table Hermione stood behind Harry and Ginny and put her hand on Harry's shoulder. She felt the tension in Harry's shoulder, "Ginny please move down so that I may sit here."

"Why you can sit on the other side I'm here."

"Because Harry is my fiancée and he is uncomfortable with you pushed up against him."

Ginny started to draw her wand and before she got it clear Minerva had her wand out and Ginny's wand in her hand. "Miss Weasley I believe it's time for you to go home. If you will come with me you can floo home."

Ginny started to refuse but one look at Professor McGonagall's face was enough to change her mind. Ginny huffed as she stood up, "Harry I'll talk to you when we can talk without being surrounded by such a bunch of hanger ons."

Harry ignored Ginny and pulled a plate over to the seat so Hermione could fill a plate for herself.

Hermione sat down next to Harry and moved the plate in front of her as she settled in she felt Harry's hand lay on her knee. Looking over at Harry he smiled at her and nodded. Hermione settled her hand on Harry's and gave it a light squeeze. Harry leaned over and whispered in Hermione's ear. "Thank you."

Hermione nodded and looked to see if Ron was paying attention to what had been happening. As usual he was interested in one thing seeing how much food he could stuff in his mouth and who was willing to talk Quidditch with him.

Hermione ate her lunch and chatted with Professor Flitwick and McGonagall, Minerva mentioned to Professor Flitwick that Hermione and Harry had some questions for him when he had some free time.

"If you have time after lunch I would be happy to meet with the two of you."

Hermione nodded, and taped Harry on the arm to get his attention. Harry turned towards Hermione to see what she needed.

"Professor Flitwick offered to meet with us after lunch to talk with us, will that work for you?"

"Sure that's fine, thank you Professor." Harry said before turning around to continue his conversation with Neville.

After lunch Hermione and Harry followed the Professor to his office. Hermione put up a silencing charm before they began talking. The Professor seemed surprised but went ahead and put a locking charm on the door before turning to Harry.

"Mr. Potter I understand you and Miss Granger had questions for me."

"Yes sir, Hermione had read that some family rings had charms on them to protect the wearer we were wandering if you could check my family ring and also Hermione's engagement ring and tell us what charms if any they contained so that we would not be surprised at anything that might result from the charms being activated."

"Of course the way Miss Granger silenced the door I thought it would be something more intense. Which ring would you like me to do first?"

Harry held out his hand, "Umm Professor we would like the enchantments to stay secret we don't really want anyone else to know what our rings protect us from."

"No problem Harry let me work through this and I'll give you the list."

Harry and Hermione watched as the Professor first scanned Harry's ring and then Hermione's. All the time he was scanning a dictoquill was taking notes on what he was mumbling. Hermione caught a few of the words but not enough to know for sure what all he was finding. Finally after more than an hour the Professor put his wand away and took the paper that the quill had been writing on.

"Your rings both have an amazing array of charms; these were done by a master. Both rings have charms to protect you from minor hexs, most poisons, they also work as portkeys I'm not sure what the activation is or if they are automatic when the ring senses danger. In addition each ring has a non removal spell on them, only the owner can remove them. I'm not sure what some of the spells are they are very old so must be something that is not longer in use. I could research them but with as many charms as there are it's going to take something almost as strong as an unforgiveable to break through them.

If your ring starts to vibrate when you go to take a drink or bite of something I would say that it has poison in it. Oh and your rings also have a notification charm for love potions so it might be a love potion instead of poison."

"Thank you Professor we appreciate the knowledge we thought there might be a few charms but it's good to know that it will warn us of poison and love potions." Harry smiled as he shook Professor Flitwick's hand.

Hermione and Harry both went back to their respective jobs. Harry went out and helped Draco, Neville and Ron work on the roof of the Ravenclaw tower. Hermione helped Minerva the rest of the afternoon and by evening two rooms had new walls, windows and a full complement of tables, chairs and desks.

Late afternoon Hermione and Minerva walked back to the Great Hall both of them exhausted. "I feel like I've just fought the final battle again," Hermione complained.

Minerva nodded, "I'm pretty exhausted, I probably shouldn't have had you do as much as you did today. Poppy told me to keep you and Harry rested that your magic still wasn't all the way replenished from the battle."

"I'm sure we are fine just tired I can't wait for a hot shower and maybe a soak in the Prefect's tub and then bed."


	10. Chapter 10

**I'M IN MAJOR NEED OF A GOOD BETA THAT CAN GET CHAPTERS BACK TO ME QUICKLY. THIS IS UNBETAED!**

**Normal disclaimers apply to this story. I'm not JK Rowlings even though I wish I was and I wish I could write like she does.**

_Thank you to everyone that added my story to your alert. I'm writing as fast as I can. As you know it's unbetaed so if you see mistakes let me know and I'll try to get them fixed asap._

_Thank you again!!!!! HJGranger_

**Chapter 10**

Hermione joined Harry, Neville, Ron and Draco at the table. Sitting down between Harry and Draco Hermione was surprised to see that Harry was in a deep conversation with Professor Snape and Draco and more or less ignoring Ron. Neville was even involved with the conversation between the three.

Hermione helped herself to cottage pie and a glass of pumpkin juice while picking up the thread of the conversation. Harry reached over and squeezed her hand to let her know he recognized that she was there. All the time he continued to listen to what the Professor was saying.

As their conversation wound down the Professor turned to Hermione, "Miss Granger would it be possible for you to help tomorrow with the brewing for the hospital wing? I will do the more complex potions but since you are adequate in potions I thought I could get your help. Professor McGonagall was worried that you over did it today and thought that a quiet day of brewing would do you good."

Hermione had her mouth full and took a minute to chew and swallow before answering the Professor. "Of course I would be happy to. But, I thought you were going to have Harry and Neville do some of the brewing to bring them up to speed."

"I've decided that I want the students to survive their trip the infirmary this year not be killed by the potions so you and I will do the brewing. I will have Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom work on some non medicinal potions."

Hermione nodded but couldn't help but smile when she saw Neville and Harry both grimace at his wording.

Squeezing Harry's hand Hermione smiled, "It's not that bad Harry you and Neville just need to read the chapter before class and pay attention to what you are doing. You both will be fine in class, especially now that Draco won't be sabotaging your potions."

This time Draco scrunched up his face, he knew that he had done a lot of the things that caused the potion explosions over the years.

"Yes Mr. Malfoy I expect less explosions caused by you this year. And I also expect you to keep the other Slytherins on the straight and narrow."

Hermione, Harry and Neville all smiled at the face that Draco had just made. "Severus you know I can't control all of them."

"The ones we expect to come back can and will be controlled by you or you will be spending lots of time in detention with me and your fellow snakes."

Hermione grinned and then quickly wiped it off her face when Professor Snape looked at her. "Do you have something to add to this Miss Granger?"

"Ummm no sir just wondering who would be coming back to school this year. I know that Harry, Neville and I will, Draco you are returning? Ron how about you?"

Draco nodded, "Yeah I'm coming back to get my Newts, Mom and Dad would avada me if I didn't; especially with all of the jobs and stuff need with the rebuilding after the war."

Ron was nodding with his mouth full and then started to talk until he caught Hermione's glare. He quickly swallowed, "Mom and Dad told me I had to come back or else. I decided I didn't want to know what the or else meant.

But, if I was you two without parents to tell you what to do I sure wouldn't come back."

Harry frowned at Ron, sometimes he wondered how they had become friends with the way he talked before his brain engaged. "And what exactly would we do if we didn't come back to school. We wouldn't have the education for any job. So we couldn't support ourselves, we would have to go to the muggle world and do manual jobs if we were lucky enough to get them. As far as the muggle world is concerned are education stopped at 11 years old."

"Shoot mate you don't need to work you could play quidditch all day and lay about."

Hermione huffed and shook her head, "Ron sometimes I really wonder if there is a brain in your head. Who would want to do nothing all day? Harry and I both want careers we don't want to lay around."

Ron just shook his head in return and tried to talk around a mouth full of food, "IGGG wan dog git."

"Don't talk with your mouth full use some manors!"

"I said I would want to do it. Meaning laying around and doing nothing all day but playing quidditch and eating."

By this time Professor Snape was getting irritated, "That's what I would expect out of a brainless twit like you Mr. Weasley."

Ron turned bright red his ears had turned so red that they looked like they were going to catch on fire any minute. But, surprisingly he kept his mouth shut and didn't talk back!

Minerva gave Professor Snape a nasty look and he just ignored her while Draco and Harry both hid their smiles and laughing behind their hands and with a cough. The meantime Hermione saw a flash of read out in the hall but she just got a flash nothing. She wasn't even sure what she saw it was more of a shadow then a true look at something.

Shaking her head thinking that she was just seeing things Hermione turned back to the conversation at the table which had turned to what everyone was going to be doing tomorrow. Harry, Draco and Ron were going to finish the Ravenclaw tower roof. Minerva was going to work on some more rooms getting them put back together. Professor Flitwick was going to work on the ceiling in the Great Hall it had been replaced but not recharmed to show the weather outside. Neville and Professor Sprout had about two more days of work in the greenhouses and than they would start on the vegetation outside. Replanting, trimming and all the other things that typically need done on during the summer plus fixing all the damage the final battle did. Most of that needed done after the repair work on the outside of the castle was completed.

Harry was talking about the fact that Remus would be back to the castle in two days. He was pretty excited to see Remus; Tonks was back to work as an auroa and Remus had been working on the trials of the death eaters. Lucius had been working with Remus on the trials and Draco was looking forward to seeing his father also. Both his dad and mom had been traveling getting information all over Western Europe that was needed for the trials. Remus in the mean time had been getting all of the information organized and preparing for each of the individual trials.

With dinner over Draco decided that he would spend the night in Gryffindor with the rest of the student's, he didn't want to be in the Slytherin dorm by himself. So Harry, Hermione and Neville waited for him to grab his bag and walked him up to the tower.

The first thing Hermione noticed when she walked in the common room was the Ginny Weasley was where she didn't belong!

Harry and Draco both stopped dead in their tracks. Harry stuttered a minute and Draco came straight out with it. "I thought Professor McGonagall sent you home?"

"I came back?"

Harry felt Hermione tense Snape had said he didn't want Ginny anywhere around Hermione. Draco and Neville moved so they were slightly in front of Hermione and Harry.

Neville was still very angry with the entire Weasley family and hadn't had much to say to Ron even though he wasn't involved. But, now he was going to say what he thought, "Ginny I think you need to leave. You were told to go home and if you don't leave I'm going to get Professor McGonagall you are not welcome here right now."

Ginny sneered at Neville, "Oh big bad Neville is going to go get a Professor is he?"

"Yes I am, I'm not the scared little first year any more. The only reason I'm going to get the Professor is I don't want to hurt you or anyone else."

"Now you can either leave or we will leave and get the Professor."

Ginny plopped down in a chair in front of the fireplace, "guess you are going to have to leave and get the Professor because I'm here to stay. Isn't that right Harry?"

Harry pulled on Hermione's hand and turned to walk back out of the portrait hole. He wasn't going to get in a fight with Ginny he just wanted her away from Hermione, he had a really bad feeling about this. "Come on Hermione we will let Professor McGonagall deal with this and the four of us can stay in Slytherin tonight."

Hermione turned around and waved her hand be for calling, "Accio Hermione's and Neville's bag."

When the two bags just about smashed Ron he jumped out of the way. Hermione caught the two bags handed Neville his and put the strap of her's over her shoulder before turning and leaving with the three boys.

Draco was muttering under his breath all the way to the Headmistress's office. When they arrived Hermione called out the new password that Minerva had told her that morning, "Gryffindor rules."

Neville and Harry both laughed and Draco groaned, "Why in the world would she use that?"

"Promise not to tell Professor Snape? She wanted to hear him have to say it."

All three guys started laughing at that. Harry and Neville enjoying the thought of Professor Snape saying it and Draco imagining how upset he would be."

The foursome knocked on the door and waited for the professor to acknowledge them.

"Enter What are the four of you doing here?"

"We had a problem in the common room Professor. Ginny Wealsey was waiting for us when we got up there," Hermione told the headmistress.

"What how did she get back into the school?"

"I have no idea I saw a flash of red when I was eating but I thought I just imagined it. I'm sure now that it was her I saw."

The Headmistress shook her head. "I don't know what I'm going to do with that child. Did she say anything to the four of you."

"She told us that she wasn't going to leave. I don't think she thought we would leave." Neville told the Professor.

Harry finally spoke up, "We are going to go down and stay in Slytherin tonight. We felt it would be safer for us then Gryffindor since Ginny doesn't know the password and I'm not even sure she knows where the entrance is. I think that Ginny knew more about what Dumbledore and Molly was doing then anyone let on."

"I fear you are right Lord Potter, I will go up and get her out of the castle. I will also call Arthur here and tell him she's not to be back until school starts. While I have the four of you I want you to know Miss Granger that you are head girl and Mr. Malfoy you are head boy. Lord Potter I will set up the head room so that yours and Mr. Longbottom's room are connected to the Head Suite you will share an enlarged common room. Since you have taken your Lordship you have the right to a private room I thought that you would be comfortable sharing with Mr. Longbottom. With the castle so tore up I figured I would rearrange the head suite and move it. Will that be ok with the four of you?"

All four students nodded and Harry looked around to make sure everyone was ok, "I think it's a good idea Professor. I need to talk to Neville and Draco about some of the stuff to do with my Lordships and things like that. I'm sure Hermione will have lots of questions and what these two can't answer I'm sure Neville's Gran or Mrs. Malfoy will be able to help her with."

"I'm also available to both of you don't forget I'm a pure blood and I'm the head of my family and we have been titled in both the wizarding and the muggle world since Henry the first."

"Of course Professor I did mean to slight you."

"You didn't Lord Potter I just wanted you both to know that I would be happy to help also."

Harry nodded, "Thank you Headmistress."

Hermione squeezed Harry's hand she could feel his unease, "We will head down to Slytherin so that you can take care of Ginny. Thank you Headmistress for helping us."

"I will talk to the four of you in the morning. I'll send a house elf down to set up rooms for the four of you."

Harry nodded and Draco led the way out of the Headmistress's office. "So what do the three of you think she's going to do to Weselby?" Draco asked.

"I don't know but you could feel the anger radiating off of her. The room even was breathing in and out with her anger."

Draco looked at Harry like he was crazy. "The room was breathing in and out?"

Neville was nodding, "Yea you could feel the castle tensing like it was waiting for orders to do something."

Draco looked at Hermione, "Did you feel it?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes since we had the blocks removed from our magic we can feel the castle all around us."

"Whoo wait a minute blocks removed?"

Hermione looked at Harry and he nodded, "Wait till we get to the common room and we will tell you about it."

The foursome took the last set of stairs into the dungeon and ran smack dab into Professor Snape coming out of his office. "What are the four of you doing down here?"

"We ran into Ginny Weasley in their common room so we are staying in Slytherin tonight where it's safe for Hermione and Harry."

Professor Snape looked at the two students' in question, then looked over at Neville and Draco; "I want to see the four of you in my office at eight in the morning. I will have antidotes for a combination of love potions and poisons. Do not forget to stop by here."

"Yes sir we will be in your office at eight," Hermione spoke up.

The Professor took them to the bare wall that was the opening to Slytherin's common room and gave the password "Snakes Rule."

He then followed the students into the room and turned back to the door, "What would you like the password to be Draco? I want just the four of you to know it."

Draco looked to Hermione and Harry, "I would chose PureBloods Always but I don't imagine that will go over real well."

Hermione looked at the Professor, "Snapes Mauraders!"

The Professor laughed but changed the password. "I don't' think anyone will come up with that one."

Harry, Hermione and Neville were all staring at the Professor with their mouth hanging open. Professor Snape had actually laughed.

"Yes I can laugh and I can even smile. I just haven't had much to do either about in the last few years."

Hermione nodded, "true Professor sorry we were just surprised."

"Well I have tried to take care of the entire bunch of you for the last seven years."

Harry nodded, "Thank you Professor we really do appreciate all you have done for us."

"Don't get muddling Potter, I'll see the four of you in the morning. Good Night"

The four students turned and Hermione and Neville got their first look at the Slytherin common room. "This is pretty nice considering it's under the school. I love that you have enchanted windows. Oh my goodness is that the lake?" Hermione ran to the huge window as the giant squid floated by.

"Yep, we see the merpeople, the squid, grinyglows and at one time or another just about every thing that lives in the lake."

Hermione watched as the squid floated back and forth. "This is amazing; I think I could spend hours watching the lake."

"I spend a lot of time watching them it's a nice way to relax."

Hermione nodded and looked around the room, "Where are your dorm rooms?"

"The girls are down that hall and the boys are down this one. Most of us have only 2 people to a room."

"What two to a room? We have at least four in a room and out level boys have had five in the room." Harry was looking at Draco like he had lost his mind.

"Yes usually only two, Pansy and Millicent shared a room, Crabbe and Goyle are in a room and Blaise and I share a room."

Harry looked around the common room was all leather couches and chairs, lots of top end stuff. "Your place is a lot better furnished then ours we have older chairs and couches well broke in and comfortable."

"Every year at least one of the parents update something for us. Lucius updated the furniture in here last year. Blaise's mom updated all of the beds the beds year before. I don't know if anything will be updated this year or not since it was Pansy's dad's turn and her family is currently sitting in Azkabhan."

Harry nodded, "It's nice the hat talked about putting me in Slytherin and I kept telling it no so I ended up in Gryffindor."

"Really?"

"Yep, really."

"Too bad you didn't end up with us we would have enjoyed having you. Well Hermione I'll show you to the girl's dorm and Harry I suppose you and Neville will want to share a room."

"Ummm Draco, Hermione and I haven't been apart in over 9 months we will share a bed. Neither one of us feel safe without the other with us."

Draco nodded and looked to Neville, as if to ask if he had a preference. "Can we move another bed into one of the rooms and all four of us share a room. I've been in the same room with Harry and Hermione since the battle and I just feel safer with them watching my back and me watching theirs."

"No problem with me if you guys are comfortable with me helping watch your backs."

Hermione smiled at Draco, "You helped watch our back at the battle I really appreciate that you are willing to continue to watch our backs. I feel very safe in Slytherin and really appreciate you accepting the three of us the way you have."

Draco led the three back to his room which was the last one at the end of the hall. Opening the door across the hall he levitated the bed from there into the room and called for the Slytherin house elf to make the bed up. After the elf left the three separated to the bathrooms for showers and bed clothes. Hermione was the last back she was wearing her typical sleep clothes a pair of Harry's cotton boxers and his 3rd year quidditch jersey.

The boys were laying in the beds and Draco laughed when he saw what Hermione was wearing. "Granger never took you for cross dressing."

Hermione stuck her tongue out at Draco and flicked her hand at her hair so that it braided it's self and crawled into the bed that Harry was holding the covers up for her. In just minutes the only sound heard in the room was the quiet breathing of 4 sleeping students.


	11. Chapter 11

**I'M IN MAJOR NEED OF A GOOD BETA THAT CAN GET CHAPTERS BACK TO ME QUICKLY. THIS IS UNBETAED!**

**Normal disclaimers apply to this story. I'm not JK Rowlings even though I wish I was and I wish I could write like she does.**

Chapter 11

While Harry, Draco Neville and Hermione were getting ready for bed, Minerva was making the trek to the Gryffindor Common Room. If anyone saw McGonagall's face they would run the opposite direction as fast as they could. McGonagall was the wild blue faced Scot on the war path. You could see her ancestors in her face.

The portraits in the halls quickly ran ahead to let the Fat Lady know that she was coming. They had never seen the Headmistress this angry and they were scared. The Fat Lady took one look at her coming towards her portrait and quickly opened the portrait hole and then ran out of her frame.

Ron and Ginny were sitting in the common room fighting over Ginny being there.

"MISS WEASLEY, I believe I sent you home just a few hours ago!!!!"

Ron looked up and quickly made a run for the stairs but before he made it to the first step the headmistress threw out her hand and stupefied Ron.

"Now Miss Weasley what do you have to say for yourself."

"I came back, I want to help and just because Hermione Granger thinks she's Miss High and Mighty doesn't mean we all think that way."

"Miss Weasley it doesn't matter what you think I as the Headmistress sent you out of this school and told you to stay away. But, I find out that you are back in less than one day."

Ginny stood up, "I pay for my education and if I want to be here I'll be here."

"You just think you pay for your education I have it on good authority that your education has been paid for straight out of Mr. Potter's accounts. On top of that I ordered you out of here and that means you must leave. Now you can either leave now and stay gone or I will call an auror to escort you to the Ministry of Magic and charge you with trespassing."

"You can't do that to me I'm allowed here I don't care what you say."

Minerva walked over the fireplace and threw in a hand full of blue floo powder she had in a little bag and called out for the auror office. An auror quickly came to the fireplace and then stepped through.

"Good evening Headmistress," Auror Savage said as he stepped through, "What can I do for you tonight."

"I would like to press charges against Miss Weasley for trespassing. She was escorted out of the school this evening and told not to come back. She threatened Miss Granger and I personally escorted her out of the school. When Miss Granger and Lord Potter returned to the common room this evening Miss Weasley was back."

Auror Savage pulled out his wand and quickly bound Ginny with magical ropes and then removed her wand from her pocket. "Miss Weasley you are under arrest I will be escorting you to the Ministry of Magic where you will appear in front of the Wizengamot in the morning."

"Headmistress we will need you to appear at eight in the morning and if Miss Granger or Lord Potter wish to press charges they will also need to appear."

Minerva nodded, "Thank you Mr. Savage I'll be there no later than 7:55 in the morning."

Minerva watched as the auror took Ginny back through the floo and then turned to Ron and released him. "Mr. Weasley I would advise you to speak with your parents as soon as possible I will let you use my office floo."

Ron nodded and followed the headmistress to her office. He needed to go home and let his mom and da know that Ginny was is serious trouble he wasn't looking forward to that. Especially, since his mom had just been let lose with no punishment for stealing from Harry.

Arriving at home via floo Ron found his dad sitting in his favorite chair reading the Daily Prophet. "Da we have problems."

Arthur looked up and Ron and wondered what else could go wrong. It seemed like his family was falling apart just when life should be getting better. "What do I need to worry about now?"

"Umm, Ginny was sent home by the Headmistress this evening after she pulled her wand on Hermione. She returned to Hogwart's and caused problems. Professor McGonnagall called the auror's to come get her and take her to the ministry. She is to face the Wizengamot in the morning at eight and Hermione or even Harry since he's her intended can still press charges. Right now she's just facing trespassing charges from McGonnagall."

Arthur lowered his head into his hands and just shook his head. He was afraid to say what else since it seemed like every time he thought nothing else could happen he had the rug pulled out from under him.

"Can you floo to Bill's and ask him to come home so that we can talk? You should probably floo the twins too. What in holy Merlin was Ginny thinking, she told us she came back to pick up her broom so she could help with the repairs."

Arthur laid his head back on the back of the chair and closed his eyes while he waited for his children to come home so they could discuss the newest crisis.

Sorry everyone I know this is short but wanted to get this added so that you can pick it up with the next chapter.

Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews!

HJGranger


	12. Chapter 12

**I'M IN MAJOR NEED OF A GOOD BETA THAT CAN GET CHAPTERS BACK TO ME QUICKLY. THIS IS UNBETAED!**

**Normal disclaimers apply to this story. I'm not JK Rowlings even though I wish I was and I wish I could write like she does.**

Chapter 12

Hermione woke up the next morning wondering where she was. The room was in total darkness and she could hear someone moving restlessly in another bed and what she recognized as Neville's irregular soft snore. Trying to get her bearings she started to remember what had happened the night before. She remembered Ginny being in the common room and that she, Harry and Neville had joined Draco in the Slytherin dorms. Pulling her wand out from under her pillow she quietly called lumos and took a quick peek around before checking the time on her watch. Noticing that it was seven she remembered that they were all supposed to meet up with Professor Snape at his office at eight.

Turning over Hermione gently shook Harry's shoulder. "Harry we need to get up and get moving we are supposed to meet Professor Snape at eight and it's already seven."

Harry groaned and rolled over pulling Hermione up against his chest and burying his face in her neck and hair, "I don't want to get up."

Hermione smiled and wiggled until she could face him. "Come on sweetheart I know that it's early but we need showers and to meet with the Professor. On top of that I just realized that we never did do the testing the Goblins talked about to find out who all we are related to. That might give me some idea of how I became a witch. Who knows I might be related to some pure bloods that had a squib."

Harry grinned down at Hermione even though he didn't want to get up he was still amazed at how quick Hermione could go from sound asleep to wide awake and that fabulous brain of hers engaged. "Your right we need to go to the Alley and have that done and I still haven't managed to get a haircut. It's driving me batty. Maybe we can work half a day today and then head into the London."

Hermione nodded and jumped when Draco spoke up from the bed across from them. "I need to stop into the bank sometime this week too. I need to sign some inheritance papers from Sirus Black."

Harry realizing that Draco was going to be upset decided to tell him now about what he would find out. "Umm Draco, umm as you know we still thought all of you were Death Eaters when Sirus did his will. Ummm you are only going to get one galleon."

Draco started laughing, "Some how I already expected that."

Harry smiled, "I'm sorry I know you should have received at least a portion of it. But, Sirus adopted me before he passed away and changed his will so I got most of it. Mione got the library and Remus has life time use of Grimmauld."

"Harry its fine I didn't want it or need it. The Malfoy family is very wealthy and not just in England but in France also. I don't need the money and I sure the heck don't need some house that needs torn down. "

"Ok, I just didn't want you to be too upset."

"No problem I would much rather take the friendship that you and Granger have offered then some money. And I truly mean that. I am looking forward to having true friends not hanger ons. That means more to me then money."

Hermione had tears in her eyes, she got up and went over and hugged Draco. "You are our friend you have proved that several times in the last few weeks."

Harry nodded and Neville, grumbled, "Do the three of you have to talk so much I want to sleep."

This resulted in Neville being bombarded with pillows and a full blown pillow fight starting. By the time the group finished everyone was covered in feathers and running late to meet with the Professor.

Hermione ran to the girl's showers while the boys spread out to the remaining guy's showers. Twenty minutes after that they all meet in the common room and they hurried out to meet the Professor in his office. Knocking on the door at 7:59 the group heard enter.

Opening the door the foursome walked threw and Harry closed the door behind him. "Good morning Severus," Draco started.

"Mr. Malfoy, Longbottom, Lord Potter and Miss Granger it's good to see that you can all tell time. In front of you are four bottle each, they have labels telling what they are the first two are general poison counter agents, the third is an anti- venom and the last will act as a counter agent to love potions. That should take care of the four of you for a few days. If you have any doubt that you might have been given something you can take these they will not hurt you. I would advise you to see Poppy or myself if you have any doubt and have taken the antidote."

Harry looked over the bottles, "Thank you so much Professor this is a great relief for me at least now I know Hermione will be safe if someone tries to poison her."

The Professor nodded but didn't say anything. Hermione had her thinking face on and was biting her lower lip. "Professor the goblins told us that they had a way of seeing who we were related to that was magical. They said it would do our family tree as far back as it went. Do you know the spell that they use?"

"It's not a spell Miss Granger it's a potion combined with your blood and a charmed quill. I provide the goblins with the potion they use."

"Really? Could you do it for Harry and me or would you allow me to use the class room to brew the potion?"

"May I have the pleasure of asking why you want to do this?"

"I have no idea where my magic came from, it may just be that my parents were close to a lot of witch and wizards when mom was pregnant but I have a feeling it have more to do with relationships then that. I've never really thought that I could be the first and only witch in my family."

Severus nodded, "But why Lord Potter?"

"Well he would like to know if he has any other relatives alive besides the Dursley and this would give him information to see if he had any other relatives."

Severus nodded, "You realize if you do it here and find that you need the goblins to accept what we have learned you will have to have them redo it. If you have them do it there will be no need to redo it and it will be in their files. That way you will have proof for the ministry or any other magical need."

Harry was looking at Hermione, "I think we should go in and have the goblins do it that way if we find out something that is interesting we will have a file with the goblins. On top of that they consider us friends and they will protect anything they find out."

Hermione nodded, "you are correct, now we just have to find time to go get it done."

Severus and Draco were both staring, "Your friends of the goblins?" Severus asked.

Harry nodded, "Yes they made us that while we were meeting with them last week."

Draco finally found his voice, "Why are you even talking to us about this. You have the best of everything with the goblins considering you friends."

"We need to make time to go." Hermione bit her lips as she was thinking. "Professor do you think we will be busy all day today?"

"Miss Granger I think we can make arrangements for you and Lord Potter to make the trip to London. I would feel better if you had a few friends with you; if I can't go please at least take Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Malfoy."

Hermione nodded, "Would you mind if we went this morning before we brewed?"

"I have no problem as long as you promise to help me so that Poppy has her stores refilled the war really depleted them and it will require a lot of brewing. I'm still not 100% so I will need help."

"No problem sir lets head to breakfast and we will leave directly after that. Is there anything you need picked up while we are in London?"

"No I have enough to get us started I like to hand pick my ingredients."

Hermione nodded and they started walking towards the great hall. Hermione was surprised to find that the Headmistress wasn't at the table but that Professor Flitwick seemed very hyper.

"Oh, I'm so glad to see you Lord Potter and Miss Granger; the Headmistress left you this note. Please read it quickly, I didn't know where to find the two of you."

Hermione took the note that the Professor handed her and quickly read it out loud for all to hear. "Lord Potter and Miss Granger, Miss Weasley would not leave last night so I had to have her arrested. If you would like to press charges for her pulling her wand please be at the Wizengamot by 8:15 this morning."

Hermione looked over at Harry to see what he thought. "I don't think we should do anything let the Headmistress take care of this. She never got her wand pulled so I don't think we really can have her charged."

Professor Snape looked at Harry like he was crazy, "Mr. Potter you do realize that Miss Weasley is after your fiancé and wants to hurt her?"

"Yes Professor I do realize that but I also realize that the more we fight with her the more she is going to want to get even. I'm hoping that if we do the so called turn the other cheek that between Arthur and the boys they can turn Ginny around. I don't want her to be a bitter person that I always have to worry about attacking Hermione.

If she continues to attack we will have to prosecute but if this turns her we no longer have to watch our backs with her. After all we have enough enemies without adding someone that used to be a friend."

Snape nodded, he was surprised that Potter had some common sense after all. "I can understand that, but I would still watch my back around her."

Hermione nodded, "We will but this might get Arthur to keep a closer watch on her and possibly get her some help."

Severus pulled a chair out for Hermione, "Miss Granger since you don't need to go to the Ministry you should have breakfast before you head to London for your appointment."

Hermione turned to Severus, "Thank you Professor Snape."

Harry and the others quickly sat down and started on breakfast. Hermione was too nervous to eat much, she picked at some fruit and some waffles. While Harry, Draco and Neville all stuffed themselves with Bangers, tomatoes, eggs and waffles. When they finally finished Hermione suggested that they change into some more respectable robes before heading into London.

Hermione changed into one of the new robes that Madame Malkin had sent over this one was light lilac with dark purple edging and was cut to fit her perfectly. She put on a pair of wizarding flats and adjusted the heart locket that Harry had given to her in third year so that it laid in the neck opening just perfectly it showed off the necklace and pulled your gaze to the beautiful column of her neck.

Brushing her hair out Hermione was happy with it now that she had found that braiding it while it was still wet at night gave her sleek curls all the way down her back in the morning. Now that she had discovered this little trick she wasn't sure if she wanted to cut it. Harry seemed to like her hair long but it was awfully heavy since it was so thick. Sighing Hermione finished up her little dab of makeup and headed to meet the boys at the entrance.

The foursome walked to the gate where they got ready to apparate to Diagon Alley. Neville wanted to learn how and was going to talk to Remus as soon as they had time. In the mean time he side alonged with Harry. Draco had learned how from his father so he didn't need to learn either. With three sharp cracks the four of them disappeared. A few seconds later they were walking from the apparition point beside the bank into the main door of the bank.

Harry was quickly greeted by one of the lead goblins, "Lord Potter it is good to see you and Lady Potter again. How may we help you?"

"Ringbolt told us that you can do a test to see who our ancestors are. Hermione and I would both like to have the test done."

"Of course Lord Potter please this way and I'll have get Madstack to help you with your request."

Harry, Hermione, Draco and Neville followed the Goblin through a set of doors that they had not been through before. Hermione once again looked around. It seemed every time they came to the bank they found yet another section of it.

When the goblin left Draco spoke up, "Potter you realize you are in the private area of the bank. I know no one that's ever got to go to this area of the bank. Only goblins or someone like Bill Weasley that's worked for them for years ever see this section."

Harry looked around, "No I didn't know that I guess it must be part of the friend of the goblin thing."

Harry heard the door open and quickly stood and bowed to Madstack. "Madstack thank you for seeing us without an appointment."

"Harry it is my pleasure to see you again. I understand that you want the ancestor test done on you and Hermione."

"Yes Madstack, Hermione would like to see if she can have some explanation for her magic and I would like to find if I have any relatives still alive."

Madstack nodded, "Of course we would be happy to do the test for both of you. Do you wish to do it here or in private?"

"If we can do it here that is fine or if you have a room set up that's fine also."

"It's just a matter of moving a bowl and parchment into the room. If you will have a seat I'll be back in just a moment and we will do the test for both of you."

Harry and Hermione sat back down from where they had stood and waited for Madstack to return. Harry thinking out loud turned to Hermione, "since we have no idea about your family why don't we do you first that way you can read through your list while we do mine. Besides that I want to see if there is any way we are related way far back."

Hermione nodded while she bit her bottom lip showing she was nervous. "Draco and Neville do you have a list of all of your relatives?"

Draco nodded, "Yeah I'm sure Neville has a book the same as we do that lists relatives all the way back to almost Merlin. My family is actually related to Guinevere."

"Yeah we have the same thing we go way back to I've never read the whole book, I know that the Black's are related to us somehow. So Draco and I are related somewhere down the line."

Hermione nodded, "I guess it doesn't matter if I have any magical blood or not. I'm just as excited to see if Harry has any relatives alive on his mom or dads' side of the family."

Draco realized that Hermione Granger was afraid, the witch that had stood up the Dark Lord and his Aunt Bella was afraid to find out that she was truly all muggle. "Granger it really doesn't matter if you have any magical family or not you are the strongest witch I know. Shoot you even make McGonagall look weak. I sure wouldn't want to face you in a battle and my dad said the time he went against you as a kid you were scary. I can't imagine going against you now."

Harry looked at Draco like he was crazy until he realized that Hermione was afraid. "Hermione it doesn't matter to me what you find. I love you for who you are not for who your relatives are."

Hermione squeezed Harry's hand, "thanks, all of you. I don't know why I'm scared but I am."

Madstack came back in the room followed by a couple of other goblins. "Who wishes to go first?"

Hermione stepped over to where Madstack was standing. He set up a quill so it hovered over a piece of parchment then poured a vial of potion into a bowl. "Hermione please put a cut in the palm of your hand and let it drip blood into this vial until it reaches this line."

Hermione slit her palm with the dagger cringing when it cut through the skin then held her hand over the vial. Once the blood reached the line Madstack waved his hand over the cut and it sealed it's self.

Madstack poured the blood into the potion and stirred it with a glass rod three times to the right. Sitting the rod down he watched the potion for a few minutes then took the quill that was hovering and placed it's nib into the blood potion mix.

Sitting the quill back to hover it sat there several minutes doing nothing and then started writing. The quill put its nib back into the potion several times and continued to write. Hermione was scared to try to see what it was writing so she just stood back and watched. The quill continued to write and when it finally stopped there was almost a meter long sheet of parchment filled out with two columns on the sheet.

Madstack picked up the parchment and handed it to Hermione. "The people listed in red are magical the people listed in black are non magical."

Hermione nodded and looked at the list before gasping. Her list started out black two generations back her father's side of the family started turning red and in five generations her mother's side of the family started turning red.

Harry hugged Hermione before stepping over to where Madstack was cleaning all of the items so that he could set it up for Harry.

Draco and Neville leaned over to read over Hermione's shoulder as she read down her list. Draco quickly started picking out names he knew. "That is Theodore Nott's aunt right there, she was disowned from the family for marrying a muggle."

Hermione nodded, "so that was on my dad's side I wonder who else I'm related to on that side." Hermione and the two boys continued to read down the list pretty soon they came to a Longbottom. "Neville is this a relative of yours?"

Neville thought a minute, "I think that might be my granddad's uncle. We will need to take your list to my Gram so she can help us with it."

Draco soon started seeing names that they were all familiar with, "Hermione you and I are related these are all my relatives on the Black side of the family."

"Really! "

"Yeah it looks like you were from pureblood until Theo's aunt married a muggle."

Hermione nodded and decided to move to her Mom's side of the family. Looking through the list she just about lost her breakfast. "Oh Holly Merlin, I'm related to the Headmistress look at this. I looked up her family one time since I was so impressed with her. This is her Grandfather!"

Harry who had just finished watching his blood being poured into the bowl walked over to see who Hermione was pointing to. "I bet that will make McGonagall's day. She always favored you; she will be thrilled to death."

Draco and Neville were nodding, and then Neville gasped as he read further down the list on her father's side. "Hermione you are a direct descendent of Rowena Ravenclaw."

Madstack quickly walked over to see what Neville was pointing to. "Hermione you are the last magical descended from Rowena Ravenclaw."

"What does that mean?" Hermione looked at Madstack as she asked the question.

"It means that you will be able to open her vault which hasn't been opened in over 100 years."

Harry thought for a few minutes, "Would that explain why Hermione can feel the castle kind of breath like I can? Because we are both direct descendants of the founders?"

Madstack stared at Harry like he had lost his mind. "You can feel the life and breathe of the castle?"

Harry nodded, "yes to me it feels like I can feel it breathe and Hermione says that it feels alive to her."

Madstack looked at each of the young people in front of him he knew they were both extraordinary but he was beginning to think there was even more to them than he ever would have imagined. He needed to make sure to let his King know that they were both direct descendants of the founders of Hogwarts. "I would like to go to the castle with the two of you if you would be nice enough to talk to the Headmistress."

Harry and Hermione both agreed and Hermione finally asked what both of them were wondering, "Why do you need to talk with the Headmistress and come to the castle?"

"It is said that only the founders could feel the castle's life force. I would like to be in the castle to see what you feel."

Madstack turned around and went to get Harry's parchment. Hermione rolled hers up she wanted to see just how far back her magical roots went but she also wanted to see if Harry had any living relatives.

"Hermione if I may I will take your parchment and duplicate it while you look at Harry's, then I'll duplicate his."

Hermione handed her parchment over with a little shake in her hand and turned to read down Harry's list. His father's side of the family read like the who's who of wizarding world. He was a direct descendent of Godric Gryffindor and even Merlin. While on his mother's side the full first half of the parchment was black. Finally as they got down to the time of Godric Gryffindor they started to see a slash of red. The first name none of them knew but as they moved further down the line they began to see a few names that Draco knew from all the years he had to recite the blood lines of all the current pure blood families.

Harry was more interested in seeing the names near the start of the list. Looking on his mother's side he saw a name that surprised him. Arabella Figg was listed; she was the squib that he had stayed with when he stayed with the Dursley's. "Hermione look I'm related to Mrs. Figg and I know she has children still living I need to go see her."

Hermione nodded, "So you do have family still alive."

Harry nodded, "I always liked Mrs. Figg she treated me nice even if I did have to look at pictures of her cats."

Draco laughed, "Look at pictures of her cats?"

"You got to understand Draco I was abused by my relatives growing up, half the time I didn't even have enough to eat."

Draco looked down, "I'm sorry I didn't know."

"No problem!"

Harry handed his list to Madstack to have it duplicated when he came back with Hermione's. Madstack came back in with Harry's list and turned to Hermione, "would you like to see your Ravenclaw vault?"

"Are you sure that I'm supposed to have access to it?"

"Yes you are the first that we have had that shows a direct line to her in over 100 years that I know of."

Hermione looked to Harry who smiled, and grabbed her hand, "Come on the rest of us want to see even if you don't."

Hermione followed Madstack to another room where Ringold was waiting. He bowed to Hermione and Harry and led them towards the carts. "Miss Hermione I'm told that you are to open Rowena Ravenclaws vault. Congratulations, on being a direct descendant."

Hermione looked at the cart, "We have to go clear to the bottom again don't we?"

Ringold had an evil smile on his face, "Of course Miss Hermione."

Hermione groaned, she dreaded the ride on the cart but followed Ringold to the cart. Harry just smiled he knew that Hermione hated the ride. The group quickly got into the carts and rode down the long slide to the last set of vaults in the bank.

Hermione stepped out and wove back and forth for a few minutes. She was afraid she was going to be sick.

The guys all had evil smiles on their faces but were afraid to laugh out right because they knew she could hex them into the next century."

Ringold handed Hermione a dagger, "You will need to provide blood to get in, place your palm on the Ravenclaw emblem when you cut it."

Hermione took the dagger and sliced her palm for the second time that day and then placed it on the Ravenclaw emblem. As she placed her hand on the emblem she felt the magic swirl over her palm and the vault recognize her blood. She stepped back when she heard the vault begin to unlock, it made the noise of a rusted latch trying to move after years of non-use.

Hermione took a look into the vault as the door swung open. It had rack after rack in it each was full of bags and boxes. "Please Miss Hermione take a look at what is yours."

Hermione entered the vault there were numerous cabinets many had jewels in them, there was also onside of the vault that was full of books. Ringold motioned to the crates that were sitting to the back corner, "those are full of galleons we will get a complete accounting of all of your investments and property in a few days. Should we send it to Hogwarts or would you prefer to have it sent someplace else?"

"Hogwarts would be fine I need to talk to Professor McGonagall."

While Hermione was looking around Harry was thinking, "Ringold can I go ahead and walk up to the Potter vault? I need to look for something in it."

Ringold nodded, "Of course Harry please stay against the wall we will pick you up at your vault."

Harry moved towards his vault with Neville following him while Draco stayed with Hermione. As Hermione walked out of her vault Draco finally decided to say something, "well Granger you are from a long line of wizards and witches including a direct descendant of one of the most famous. Do you feel better about your family?"

Hermione thought for a few minutes, "I never did feel bad about my parents I just always wanted to know if there were others in my family. I never did think that you could be magic without having magic in your family some place."

Draco nodded, "I often wondered how someone that was a muggle could become a witch or wizard. It seems you would have to have some magical blood."

Hermione nodded as they got into the carts, the carts moved up the hill about 10 feet and stopped for Harry and Neville to get in.

Sighing when they finally reached the main floor of the bank Hermione, Harry, Neville and Draco decided to have lunch at one of the new restaurants in Diagon Alley before heading back to Hogwarts.


	13. Chapter 13

**A very special thank you to my new beta Sharptooth!!!!!**

Chapter 13

The foursome returned to Hogwarts around one and the first person they met was the Headmistress. Hermione decided to find out what had happened with Ginny.

"Headmistress what happened with Ginny today?"

"Miss Weasley was sentenced to house arrest for rest of the summer and her wand removed. She is not allowed any place near Hogwarts till the start of the term. At the start of the term she will be allowed back to school but her wand will be controlled by me, she will only have it available to her in classes that she needs to use it."

"I hope that this will help Ginny realize that she needs to accept that Harry and I are together and that she needs to stop the nastiness."

"I hope that you are right Hermione I hope that you are right."

Turning to the three guys Minerva told them, "We are going to take today off and not work on repairs. I have a bunch of paper work I need to get out or school won't be able to open in the fall. I believe Professor Snape is hoping for the four of you to help with potions this afternoon."

The foursome walked down to the Professor's class room. "Well I see that the four of you managed to make it back to the school. Did you find out what you needed to?"

Hermione nodded and handed him the scroll that showed her Magical heritage. "I'm related to the Headmistress and to Rowena Ravenclaw."

Professor Snape read through Hermione's scroll. "Quite an impressive family tree you have here. It seems we are related, Samuel Prince is my Grandfather it seems that he is also your Great-Great Grandfather."

Hermione looked at where the Professor was pointing. "I'm also related to Neville and Draco says I'm related to him on the Black side of his family."

Severus nodded. "It's not unusual for wizard families to be closely related. I'm sure if I look at Mr. Potter's scroll I'll find family names on it also."

Harry handed the Professor his scroll and soon Severus was mentioning several names that were also on his family tree. Soon Neville and Draco joined the Professor and they were figuring out relationships which had Harry confused and Hermione feeling like her head was spinning. She had never known people that could recite their family trees and know who was who so well without anything written down.

As the Professor finished with the scrolls Hermione noticed that Professor Snape was wearing a ring she had never seen before. "Excuse me Professor, but what is the ring you are wearing?"

"It's my family crest, or I should say my Prince family crest. Because of my involvement with the Dark Lord I didn't wear my Prince family ring. The Princes have always been a light family and I didn't want to cause problems for my uncles or other family members."

Hermione nodded, "I understand sir, I'm sure you wanted to keep as much of your family safe as possible."

Harry who had moved to a stool and had been off in his own world while the group had been figuring out relationships finally spoke up. "Hermione when do you want to get married?"

Hermione was surprised that Harry had brought it up right now but thought for a second. "Whenever you want to; all the people we care about are here at Hogwarts or will be here soon.

"I would like to do it before school starts. Do you think we could do it next month? That means we could go some place on a honeymoon in August and be back for school opening on September 1st."

She chewed her bottom lip for a moment. "I need to get wedding robes and we will need to talk with the Headmistress. Do you want to get married here at Hogwarts or did you want to get married someplace else?"

Harry thought for a few minutes, he hadn't really thought much about it. Just listening to all of them talk had made him realize that he wanted to be married sooner than later. He loved Hermione and wanted to start their life together. "I guess here… maybe out by the lake?"

Hermione nodded and started to say something when Professor Snape interrupted. "I find your marriage plans fascinating but we do have potions that need brewed."

Hermione wasn't very happy with his sarcasm, but she realized that she didn't dare say much to him or he would be worse. "Of course Professor what do you want us to start on?"

Severus was surprised when Hermione didn't blow up at him. He was getting used to the Gryffindor speaking her mind. Having an internal debate about twisting her tighter he decided not to. "Poppy needs blood replenishing potions desperately and I suppose that Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom could try to see if they can make the burn salve without screwing it up."

Hermione went for a cauldron and the ingredients she need. Severus wrote the recipe for the burn salve on the board for Harry and Neville and then pulled out a couple of cauldrons for himself and the ingredients he needed for two different pain potions.

Draco was behind Hermione getting what he needed for the blood replenishing potions. Hermione, seeing that Severus was going to be doing two cauldrons grabbed another cauldron and set up in the back of the room where she had room to process to batches. Soon she had two batches of blood replenishing potion going and was chopping up ingredients that she knew Severus would need for the stronger potion he was making. She took the chopped ingredients up and laid them out in order of use for the professor.

He looked at the ingredients and looked towards the back of the room. "Do you have two caldrons of blood replenishing potion working?"

"Yes sir I have about seven and a half minutes before I need to take it off and strain the first and the second is 2 minutes behind it."

Severus nodded, he knew that Granger was good but didn't know she was as good as she seemed. He would check the blood replenishing potions closely before allowing it to leave the room. But, the ingredients she had cut up for him were perfect and exactly what he needed and the amounts that he needed.

Severus finished his potions to the point that they needed to simmer and moved to check the blood replenishing that Hermione had made. Opening a vial from each batch he ran a scan on them and both were perfect. He then moved over to check what Harry and Neville were doing and for once both of their potions seemed to be correct.

Looking over to where Hermione was cleaning up the cauldrons, knives and stirring rods she had used he walked over to her. "Your blood replenishing potion was adequate. I would appreciate you making two batches of flu potion next."

Hermione just nodded and smiled to herself she knew that the flu potion was one of the hardest to make and that typically you didn't make it till the end of your seventh year. Taking her clean cauldrons back to her desk she moved to the potion recipe book on the shelf and pulled off the one on medical potions. Checking the flu potion to make sure she understood all of its ingredients and any special needs she quickly picked up a piece of parchment and duplicated the instruction on to it with a flick of her wand. She then moved to the store room and picked up the ingredients she needed.

Hermione quickly prepared her ingredients and moved on to the combining of them. By this time Harry and Neville were placing their burn salve into tins for Poppy's use and Draco was cleaning up his caldron from making blood replenishing potion.

Severus was getting ready to strain his pain potion into vials and called Draco over to help with bottling. He then set Neville to cleaning cauldrons while he had Harry start to label all of the bottles and tins and packing them to be sent to Poppy.

Hermione finished the flu potion before Harry had finished the labeling. Severus came over and helped Hermione bottle the potion. When the last vial was labeled and the last cauldron cleaned the group walked tiredly towards the great Hall. Hermione was surprised how exhausted she was considering she had only worked half a day.

Harry took Hermione's hand as they climbed the stairs. "You ok, you're awfully quiet?"

Smiling at the caring that Harry was showing, "I'm fine Harry, just surprisingly tired for only working half the day."

"You made a lot of potion in just a little bit of time. I can't believe that you did four cauldrons while Neville, Draco and I only made one."

"I have been practicing a lot whenever I got to Grimmauld Place. During the war I was brewing for the Order, especially when we first thought Professor Snape was turning on us."

Harry nodded, "Is there anything you can't do?"

"Lots and lots, but potions are one thing I love doing. It's a NEWT requirement for an Unspeakable you have to have an "O" to even get an interview. Also an "O" in Runes and Arithmancy. I think I'll do fine in Arithmancy but Runes worries me."

"You will do fine you always do. I can't believe that Snape is letting Neville and I back in Potions with just an "E"."

"I think Professor Snape would have helped you more but he had to keep up appearances. I think that you will see a big change in him this year."

By this time they had entered the Great Hall, Hermione was surprised to see so many people sitting around the table. Remus and Tonks were there with Teddy in Tonks' arms. Fred and George were talking to Remus. Luna was talking to Tonks and had her necklace off and swinging it back and forth in front of Teddy. Draco's mom and dad were sitting at the far end of the table and Professor Snape sat down next to Lucius.

Charlie Weasley was sitting next to Hagrid talking about something. Bill and Fluer were also sitting at the table they were talking to the headmistress. Harry pulled out a chair for Hermione across from Remus and Tonks. Teddy saw Hermione and immediately started reaching for her. Hermione reached across the table and took Teddy into her arms.

Once everyone was settled at the tables and dinner had been served the Headmistress stood up. "Good evening everyone, the reason we are all here today is to talk about the remaining Death Eaters. They are still attacking people. It's nothing like they were but there are still a few that are causing havoc. Kingsley has asked if those of us that are members of the Order would be willing to supplement his Aurors when they go get a call. Since this is the group that has done the most fighting I told him I would leave it up to you to make a decision. If just one or two of you want to help that's fine but Kingsley said that he would be happy to have any or all of you."

Hermione looked at Harry. She hoped he would decide to just stay at the castle and work. He had given enough to the wizarding world and she wanted him safe, but Hermione knew it was up to Harry what he did. Since he wanted to be an auror she was sure he and Neville would both be the first to volunteer.

Surprisingly it was Remus that was first followed by Lucius and Draco. Harry looked at Hermione and then to Neville. "I will do some but Hermione and I would like to get our wedding planned for this July so that we can have a short honeymoon before school starts back up."

Just about everyone in the hall gasped when Harry mentioned the wedding and then everyone started talking at once. Tonks jumped up and ran around to hug Hermione, as the two of them had become best friends and Hermione was Teddy's godmother. Remus was shaking Harry's hand across the table and everyone was asking what day and where.

When the noise level finally settled and everyone got back to finishing their dinner Harry and Hermione talked with each other a few minutes and came up with a date.

"We would like to have our Wedding on July 31st and we would like to have it here at Hogwarts by the lake."

Hermione was nodding, "I would like to have Tonks as my Matron of Honor and Luna I would like you as a bridesmaid. Headmistress will you act as my mother and help me with my dress and hair?"

Minerva started crying and came around the table to wrap Hermione in her arms. "I have always thought of you as my daughter, I would be proud to step in and act as your mother." Hermione and Minerva were hugging each other and both crying. "Hermione you need to call me Minerva when we are like this and any time we are alone."

Hermione nodded and tried to wipe the tears as she continued to cry.

The rest of the evening was spent talking about Kingsley's news and also the upcoming wedding, including Minerva discussing with Hermione and Harry who was going to perform their ceremony. Since Minerva had to talk to Kingsley about the Order and the help they were going to provide she agreed to talk to him about the wedding.

By the time the group broke up everyone was tired and looking forward to their beds. The twins decided to spend the night at the school along with their older brothers; so when the group broke up and Harry, Neville and Hermione headed to the Slytherin dorm with Draco they gave the group a lot of teasing about turning Snake. It was all in good fun so no one got angry but it made Hermione begin to think about where they would stay when school started.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The next morning Hermione once again woke up before the boys. She was getting used to the sounds the three of them made while asleep. Draco was a restless sleeper and moved all over his bed all night long and occasionally whimpered in his sleep. Neville on the other hand was a sound sleeper and never moved at all it seemed, his bed normally had a dent on the pillow and the covers were hardly disturbed; but Neville did snore softly most of the time.

On the other hand Hermione and Harry's bed normally looked more like Draco's bed. They both were restless sleepers and were all over the bed but normally by morning Hermione was clinging to the side of the bed with Harry wrapped around her and as close as he could get. Hermione sighed and started wiggling to get loose from Harry in his sleep. They had both found that they slept much better together than apart but it was always a struggle to loosen Harry's grip first thing in the morning.

Hermione eventually struggled loose and found herself sitting on the floor. It seemed that she had accidentally slid out of bed. Rubbing her bottom Hermione got up and found her jeans, jumper and trainers so she could head to the shower. Coming out of the shower she found Draco sitting on the side of his bed rubbing his eyes. She had to smile, he looked like a little boy in his Slytherin boxers with snakes wiggling around on them.

"Good morning Draco."

"Mornin 'Mione."

Hermione was getting used to the three boys calling her 'Mione. She was even starting to like it from them though she didn't want rest of the school calling her it. "You look like you're still sleepy."

Draco nodded, "I don't know why but I am we didn't work that hard yesterday. I guess all the work we have been doing is catching up."

Hermione nodded and bent over to wake up Neville. Shaking him lightly she called, "Neville, Neville… time to get up."

Neville stretched and looked up at Hermione, "Morning."

Hermione smiled and moved to Harry. "Hey sleepy head time to get up." Shaking him slightly then combing her hands through his hair Hermione smiled as he opened hi s beautiful green eyes and reached up and tugged on one of her curls.

"Morning beautiful!"

Hermione smiled. How you could help but smile when you were greeted with so much love first thing in the morning? Leaning down Hermione gently kissed Harry. He quickly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a long satisfying snog. As Harry continued to deepen the kiss Draco and Neville both yelled at them to get a room…

Harry eventually looked up and smirked at them. "We have one; it's just full of riff raff."

Draco picked up his jumper that was lying on the floor and threw it at Harry's head, missing him and smacking the headboard. "Potter I hope you know you are a git!"

Harry just laughed and swung his legs off his bed. Hermione was laughing at all three of the boys they all looked like they were waiting for their mothers to send them to the shower. All three had boxers with various things flying and slithering around. Harry's had snitches, Draco's snakes and Neville's had some type of plant growing and then shrinking back. Hermione finally lost it when all three started rubbing their eyes and yawning.

"Ok boys, shower time. We have lots to do today."

Of course this got all three of them going and before Hermione could pull her wand Draco and Neville were hitting her with pillows while Harry grabbed her and started tickling. Soon the foursome calmed down and were all lying in the floor gasping for breath.

Hermione shoved Harry off her legs and smacked him with her socks. "Get moving and get your shower."

Harry just laughed at her and crawled over her while grinning at Neville. Hermione marveled at how things had changed. Where just a short while before she would have been uncomfortable, she was now used to seeing the boys in their boxers and being typically messy boys. She loved all of them, Draco and Neville as brothers and Harry as the love of her life. She wondered if Minerva knew she was sleeping in a room with three boys…. Mentally shrugging her shoulders Hermione moved out to the common room to pull on her shoes and wait for the boys to get their showers and meet her.

Hermione was sitting reading a runes book she found on the shelves in the common room. It was Advance Runes but an older book; not the one that they were assigned for next year, when the boys started straggling out of the shower.

The foursome finally made their way to the Great Hall, it seemed they were the last to arrive. Hermione had grabbed her parchment to show Minerva and she was lucky enough to be able to sit next to her. Saying good morning to everyone the group spread out and found seats.

Draco bent over and gave his mum a quick kiss on her cheek and squeezed his dad's shoulder on his way to his seat. Neville's Gran was at the table this morning so he sat down next to her and enjoyed visiting with her.

Everyone started breakfast and Hermione tuned to Minerva, "I have something to show you Minerva. It's my family tree that the goblins did for me. I think you will be interested in at least one name on it."

Minerva took the parchment and read through the information. She gasped when she saw the name Hermione was talking about. "So I have a reason to feel so close to you, we're related to each other."

Hermione nodded, "I also opened the Ravenclaw vault yesterday. It's hard to believe I'm related to one of the founders. But, Harry and I both feel that the castle talks to us. I feel like the castle is alive and Harry says he can feel the castle breathing."

"Really? That is most interesting, I have some books in the office that the two of you might be interested in, they were written by the founders. Since you are both related to the founders you might find some information in them that will explain why the two of you feel what you do."

Hermione thought for a few minutes, "We were wondering if maybe it did have something to do with the fact that we are related to the founders." Biting her lip while she thought Hermione still wished she had more information, "I'll check out the books you have, the information has to be there some place."

Minerva recognized the look on Hermione's face. She was trying to work through something that she was interested in but didn't have enough information to come to a reasonable conclusion. Smiling to herself Minerva made a note to see if she could find any other books on Hogwarts that Albus might have tucked away so no one would know about them.

As breakfast was ending Minerva stood up, "We have the rest of Ravenclaw tower to rebuild on the inside, and I would like everyone possible to help with that today. I will expect Hermione, Narcissa, Lucius, Remus and Tonks to help with transfiguring the furniture for the towers. If anyone else is good with permanent transfiguration we would appreciate the help. The rest of you will be responsible for getting the walls up for the dorm rooms and then starting on the classrooms for the lower levels."

Hermione groaned. She knew that she was going to be exhausted tonight with all the transfiguration that would be required. As breakfast broke up Hermione took her parchment back to the dorm and put it in her bag, then made her way up to the Ravenclaw common room to start work on the furniture. Hermione spent all morning transfiguring rocks and wood into chairs, couches and then into dressers and beds.

By lunch time Hermione was hurting all over. She was one of the best in transfiguration and could teach all seven years, but after four and half hours of transfiguration she didn't think there was a bone or muscle in her body that wasn't hurting. Harry, who had been building rooms was covered in dust but seemed as full of energy as he had been that morning.

Hermione really felt stupid for being so tired until she looked over at Lucius Malfoy. His perfect hair was pulled out of its pony tail he had a spot of dirt on his left check, and Narcissa was just as bad. She was walking very slowly and when she sat down it was with a groan and a thump. She leaned her head on her hands with her elbows planted on the table.

Hermione smiled to herself. Maybe she wasn't as out of shape as she was thinking. Lucius and Narcissa didn't look any better than she did.

Sitting back and sipping her Pumpkin juice Hermione tried to get some energy back. When the Sheppard's pie appeared on the table all she could think was about how much she just wanted something light and decided to call for Dobby.

"Dobby!"

"Missy Grangy need Dobby?"

"Dobby could you get me a fruit salad and some of that great chicken salad you make?"

"Dobby be right back, he take care of Missy Grangy!"

Harry looked at Hermione surprised she never asked the elf's to do anything unless there was no other way. "Hermione are you ok? You never ask one of the elves to do anything."

"I'm just exhausted and couldn't face such a heavy meal. I'm afraid I would be sick."

Harry took a good look at Hermione, "I think you should take this afternoon off, you look exhausted."

Minerva had heard Harry and took a good look at Hermione. "I have to agree with Harry, you need to rest this afternoon." Reaching over Minerva touched Hermione's forehead, "I think you might have a fever as well. Poppy is going to have my hide, she told me not to work you too hard, that your magic was still weak from the final battle."

Harry touched Hermione's head and it felt so hot that it scared him. He quickly picked her up and headed for the hospital ward, calling for Poppy as he started up the last set of stairs.

All the way up the stairs Hermione was begging Harry to put her down, "Please Harry, put me down I'm fine, I'm just tired. Please Harry I'm fine."

Harry put Hermione down on one of the beds as Poppy came out to see why someone was calling for her. "What's wrong Mr. Potter?"

"Hermione's running a fever and doesn't feel well."

Poppy started running her wand over Hermione and soon there were boxes all above Hermione with different information. "Miss Granger I thought I told you to take it easy? Now you have once again depleted your magic and your body is making you slow down."

Harry looked over at Hermione, "She's still depleted?"

"Yes she is now." She turned to Hermione. "What have you been doing?"

"Well I did a bunch of transfiguration."

"I suppose permanent transfiguration at that. Your magic was totally depleted after the final battle. Then you had the block removed and that caused a lot of strain to your magic. Now you have done permanent transfiguration at least two days that I know of. What do I have to do to keep you from doing anything till you are totally recovered? I can strap you in this bed if it's necessary or you can behave yourself! You are an extremely powerful witch. That combined with the draining you have done to your power in the last few weeks is causing you to be sick. You need to be totally well and completely rejuvenated before you do anything else.

You are of childbearing age Miss Granger, and the stress that you have placed on your body is bad. You must let your magic totally replenish!"

Hermione listened to what Poppy was telling her. She had a feeling that if she didn't that she might not be able to give Harry the family he had always wanted. Finally deciding to ask she turned to the matronly nurse. "Poppy I've not endangered my chances at having a family have I?"

"Not yet but you have to let all of your magic rejuvenate. You have first totally depleted yourself in the war, then you had the block and all the mess with the Weasleys; now you have done some of the hardest magic there is to do. All of this is affecting your magic and your body, you must rest and let your magic settle and grow."

Hermione and Harry both nodded, "We promise she will rest Poppy and no magic for Hermione at all," Harry replied.

"That's good. Now I'm going to give you a fever reducing potion and a very mild sleep potion. I want you to go down to the Great Hall, eat your lunch and then I want you in bed for rest of the afternoon. If you behave yourself you can do anything you want tomorrow as long as it doesn't include doing any magic."

"Poppy how come I'm having so much trouble rejuvenating and Harry isn't?"

"You are a woman and your body had to make sure it provides plenty a magic to your female parts so that you will have a magical baby when you finally start your family. Its nature's way of making sure you have a magical baby."

Hermione nodded, "So I'm having trouble getting everything back because there is more to rejuvenate?"

"Yes and you were much more depleted as well. You used up a lot power keeping Harry healed during the battle."

Harry leaned down and kissed Hermione, "You always think of me first instead of yourself. This time you come first and I don't want to hear a word about it from you."

Hermione nodded and took the fever reducer and promised to take the mild sleeping potion when she finished lunch. Poppy followed the two students down to the great hall and watched as Hermione ate the lunch that Dobby had brought her.

"Minerva, Miss Granger is not going to be able to help you with the transfiguration. She is magically depleted and she just cannot do any more magic until she is totally rejuvenated."

Minerva looked at Poppy realizing that Hermione must be really ill for her to state something like this in front of everyone. "Of course Poppy, we will keep a close watch and she will do no magic."

After lunch Hermione took the potion and Harry walked her down to the Slytherin common room and tucked her in bed. "Try to sleep, no reading or working just sleep and rest. I'll come get you when we're finish and you can have dinner."

Hermione nodded she was already very sleepy. Curling up on her side the next thing Hermione knew Harry was back shaking her awake. Harry had evidently just had a shower and was there to take her to dinner.

"It's time to get up Hermione. It's dinner time."

Hermione groaned and sat up. She was still sleepy after taking the potion. "I'm up."

Harry helped Hermione up and gave her a glass of water since she seemed dry when she spoke. "You feeling any better?"

Hermione nodded, "A little, just really thirsty." Hermione continued to sip on the water while Harry got her hair brush for her and found her shoes.

Hermione took the brush that Harry brought her and pulled her hair up into a pony tail and then pulled on her trainers. When she stood up she weaved a little so Harry grabbed her around the waist and led her out of the bed room.

"You sure you're ok? I can bring you some dinner down."

"I'm ok, it's just the sleeping potion was stronger than I expected."

Harry wasn't too sure but he helped Hermione out of the dorm and on to the Great Hall. Hermione leaned heavily on Harry she was still a little woozy from the potion she had taken. For a mild sleeping draught she felt like she had been given a large dose of dreamless sleep.

Harry pulled the chair out for Hermione and helped her sit down. He then filled her plate for her and even cut up her lamb chop. He was honestly a little afraid that she would cut herself if she tried to do it on her own.

Hermione smiled and thanked Harry, "I'm still just really drugged from the sleep meds."

Poppy was watching Hermione. The potion she gave her shouldn't have affected her as much as it did unless she was still magically depleted. "Miss Granger I want to test your magic stores again in the morning. The sleep potion I gave you should have only made you sleep an hour or two at the most. That tells me you are extremely depleted and that you need more rest."

Hermione ate her dinner and leaned against Harry after she finished. The group around the table could all tell that Hermione was exhausted. Draco and Neville glanced at each other, they had never seen Hermione like this and they were worried about her.

On the way to the common room Neville and Draco trailed behind Hermione and Harry watching her closely. "Draco I'm worried about Hermione. I've never seen her like this, even right after the final battle she had more energy than this."

Draco was watching Hermione closely and was also worried. "I don't know, I imagine it's the fact that she was worn out and then did such stressful transfiguration depleted the little magic she had left. I'm going to go talk to my dad I'd like for her to see a top of the line healer. She's too important to all of us to have her get any sicker."

Neville nodded and followed the group into their bedroom and watched as Harry helped Hermione into the bathroom where she pulled on a pair of shorts and tee and then he helped her to bed. Before the boys could even make it out of the room she was asleep again.


	15. Chapter 15

A special thanks to my Beta Sharptooth! You are awesome!

And thank you to all the readers that review and have me on alert. I love knowing that someone likes my stories!

**Chapter 15**

The next few days Hermione spent more time in bed then she did out. She was up in the morning to see the boys off and have breakfast with them. Then she returned to the common room for a nap and some reading. At noon she met them in the Great Hall for lunch, then returned to the infirmary with Poppy for a scan before she returned to the dorm for another nap before dinner time.

After a few days of this routine Hermione was beginning to climb the walls by the fourth day as she followed Poppy to the infirmary, the boredom and her inquisitive nature got the better of her and she started asking Poppy a ton of questions. "Poppy, you said yesterday that my magic was over 80% do you think that I could please start helping a little. I am losing my mind doing nothing while everyone else works."

As usual Poppy didn't want to make any promises. "I would rather see your magic at 100% before I allow you to do anything. But, I'm sure that won't happen. We will see how well it's regenerated since yesterday."

Hermione sighed, she knew that Poppy would fight her all the way. Entering the infirmary Hermione sat in the same chair she had sat in every day this week, and looked at the calendar. She wanted to get busy so that she could start planning her wedding. She only had three weeks left before it was to take place.

Poppy came out of the store room carrying her diagnostic wand and was soon saying a long line of spells as numbers splashed up in the air, then quickly faded as they moved to the parchment that she had laid out. Hermione was getting better at understanding what Poppy was running and also what the numbers meant. Seeing the last number hover and disappear Hermione recognized that her power was up to 97%. She crossed her fingers that Poppy would see fit to let her do some magic.

"Poppy please. I see that my magic is back to 97%. Please let me start doing stuff again, I'm losing my mind doing nothing but reading and sleeping."

Poppy went over and looked at everything that recorded on the parchment and then looked up. "Miss Granger…" She paused to consider her words. "Have you noticed anything different or unusual recently?"

Hermione thought a minute and shook her head. "Nothing that I can think of, why?"  
"Well you have always had type 0 positive blood. Now you are showing type B positive which is the same as Mr. Potter. I just wondered if something had happened that you didn't think to mention."

Hermione shook her head again, "Nothing that I know Poppy. I need to talk with you about the birth control potion before my wedding but we haven't even done anything yet."

Poppy was deep in thought and wasn't watching Hermione who was getting frustrated. "Poppy what are you thinking about?"

"Oh, I'm sorry Hermione. I am trying to remember if I've heard or read anything about blood type changing. I am going to floo call St. Mungo's. In the mean time I want you to take it easy for a few more days, and I will want to check you again tomorrow." She looked at the young witch apologetically.

Hermione however, was livid, "My power is 97% why can't it do stuff? Just because my blood type is changing? As long as I feel good I don't see why that has a darn thing to do with all of this."

"Miss Granger, IT HAS A LOT TO DO WITH IT!" The nurse took a moment to calm herself. "Your blood type does not normally change. I would think that you of all people would understand this. Something is going on in your body and I need to find out what it is."

Hermione huffed and walked out of the infirmary to find where Harry was working. She was tired of being cuddled and told not to do anything.

"Hermione what are you doing up here?" Harry asked as Hermione came stomping into the top floor of the Ravenclaw dorm.

"Trying to get away from Poppy. Now she's going on about my blood type supposedly changing from O positive to B positive."

Remus who was working with Harry quickly looked up with a look of shock. "Your blood type changed?"

"That's what Poppy is going on about now. I don't see how that's possible I think she's just trying to keep me tired to her apron strings so I won't over do it."

Remus was shaking his head and looking back and forth between Harry and Hermione; "Harry are you type B positive?"

Harry nodded, "Yeah, I know that because the one time the Dursleys actually took me to the hospital was when I cut my finger so bad they were afraid I'd bleed to death. The doctor said he hoped he didn't have to give me blood because I was B positive and it was in extremely short supply.

Remus looked at the two teenagers and thought for a few minutes, "Let's go talk to Poppy I have something to tell the two of you."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and then back to Remus, Harry finally asked what was on both of their minds. "What's going on Remus?"

"I'll explain when we get with Poppy and I think we should get Minerva with us also."

"Remus you are starting to scare me," Hermione complained. Remus was one of the few people that Hermione actually looked up to. If he was worried then perhaps there was something there to worry about.

"It's nothing bad, but it is something that everyone needs to be aware of."

As they headed to the infirmary Remus sent his patronus to the Headmistress to have her meet them at the infirmary. The threesome arrived first, soon followed by the Headmistress, Draco and Neville. Harry was somewhat surprised to see the two boys; but at the same time not too surprised since they had been so worried about Hermione.

"Ok, Remus what was so urgent that you sent your patronus for me and told me I had to be here?"

Remus looked at the headmistress and then to Harry and Hermione, "Poppy I know why Hermione is so exhausted and also why her blood type is changing. I have only heard about this, I've never actually seen it happen."

"What do you know Remus? I've never heard of anything like this. I was going to floo a healer friend of mine at St. Mugo's."

"It's not necessary Poppy. Ummmm Harry, Hermione, I know the two of you are planning a wedding in the very near future. But, that won't be necessary unless you want to do it for your own sakes."

"What do you mean Remus?" Harry was starting to panic, "Hermione isn't that sick is she?"

"Oh no, I'm sorry, it's not bad it's just that the two of you are soul bound."

Poppy, Minerva, Neville and Draco all gasped. Harry and Hermione looked at the group like they didn't understand what it was all about. "Remus please explain this to us, we don't know what you're talking about," Hermione said while looking at the group in front of them.

"A soul bond is something very uncommon, it's considered an automatic marriage in the wizarding world and is protected by wizarding law. No one can separate the two of you for any reason, and if someone tries to do something to break that bond they get a one way ticket to Azkaban."

"But, you're telling me that it's causing me to change my blood type?" Hermione was totally lost and so was Harry.

"OK start at the beginning Remus, remember that Hermione is a first generation witch and I was raised by a muggle. I'm just learning a lot of what I need to know about wizarding culture and law. Draco and Neville haven't gone over this with us."

"Why don't we all sit down? This is going to take a while, and hopefully the others can help me explain a little more. As you heard from the gasps it's very unusual for someone to have a soul bond. I knew of one other couple that had a soul bond and it was not so strong that it changed her blood type. But, it did change the way her magic worked and from what we have gathered it's changed yours.

"There is a test we can do. I don't remember how to do it but it's a charm so I'm sure Professor Flitwick can perform it for us. Another way is to check with the Department of Marriage and Statistics; they will show you as married."

Poppy finally got her voice back, "I would like to do a scan of both of your magical cores. I remember from my training that your magical cores will be very similar as well. That could explain why Miss Granger's core has been acting funny and not rejuvenating the way I expected it to. If Remus is correct her entire body is going through a major change. With a true soul bond the stronger wizard or witch gives the other most of their… for lack of a better word, traits." She focused her attention on Hermione. "In your case Miss Granger, you have developed the same blood type and I'm sure your magical core will be more like Mr. Potter's now."

Hermione nodded her head while trying to take all of this in, "Poppy could you compare our cores?"

Poppy rose and went to stand in front of Hermione, with a few flicks and swishes of her wand she had a picture of Hermione's magical core in front of her. "Remus can you duplicate this and hold it so I can do the same to Mr. Potter?"

Remus quickly duplicated the picture that Poppy was showing and moved it over in front of Hermione while Poppy moved in front of Harry and once again brought up another photo. Poppy moved Harry's picture to right beside Hermione's. Everyone in the room stared in disbelief. Harry and Hermione's magical cores were almost identical; the only difference being that Hermione's showed a pink hue and Harry's a blue hue. Everything else was identical.

"Now for comparison, Mr. Malfoy may I show yours, and Mr. Longbottom may I show yours?"

Both boys nodded and Remus and Poppy moved in front of them. Poppy quickly did the spell and showed Neville's and Remus copied it before she moved on to Draco's. There cores were vastly different. The only thing similar was that they both had a blue hue. "As everyone can see Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Malfoy have drastically different cores. We are still not sure what all the different layers of the core are but we do know that the size of the core shows strength. In this case their magical strength is very similar and we also know that the top half of the core relates to what they enjoy doing the most, be it charms, transfiguration, defense or various other magical things. From what I remember Mr. Malfoy enjoys charms the most and Mr. Longbottom is something with defense. I'm not sure what the other color means, but, the dark blue of Mr. Malfoy's is charms."

Poppy sat back down after showing them all what she knew. Hermione looked at Harry. He was deep in thought….. eventually he asked, "What does this mean for Hermione and I?"

"Well I'm not sure other then you are married according to magical law." Minerva answered.

"Father has a bunch of books on different types of bonds and the law regarding them. If you would like I could floo him and see if you could borrow them. You might also want to contact the goblins since you are such good friends with them. I'm sure they can give you some idea of what it means. Knowing the goblins I bet they already knew that you were bonded. You did say that they were calling Hermione Lady Granger."

Harry looked at Draco for a few minutes, "Do you think your dad would let us borrow the books? I like your idea about the goblins."

Hermione was chewing on her lip trying to think through all that they were told. "Poppy is my magic regenerated?"

"Yes it is now showing that the core has settled and that you're stronger then you were before. You were always amazingly strong for a witch for that matter, stronger than many adult wizards. But, now you are equal to Mr. Potter whose core is almost as strong as Albus's was."

Hermione nodded, "Harry I think we should go talk to the goblins today and let Draco check with his dad about the books. We might also want to check our vaults about books on soul bonds."

Harry looked to Minerva, "Minerva do you mind if we take this afternoon off?"

Minerva shook her head no and watched as Hermione and Harry rose.

"Draco will you contact your dad and get the books? We are going to change and then floo to the bank. Minerva can we use your floo?"

Draco nodded and watched the two of them leave the room and Minerva told them to go ahead and use the floo, they knew the password.

After the two of them left Remus and the rest of the group looked at each other; before everyone started trying to talk at once. Draco finally won the battle, "WHOA! A Soul bond, I never in my life thought I'd see such a thing. Leave it to Potter and Granger to manage it. They're both over achievers."

This caused everyone to laugh and Remus looked at Minerva, "So what do you think Minerva?"

"I know that this makes them married. I know you had already started the elves cleaning out some of the married student quarters as it was. So what do you think they will find out when they talk to the goblins?"

"I honestly don't know. The last soul bond I knew about was King Arthur. I'll be interested to see what the goblins tell them and I would also like to know what your father and mother know." Remus directed the last part at Draco.

Draco nodded, "I'll go floo father if that's ok. I'll bet he and Mum will want to come back to the castle. Can they use your floo?"

Minerva nodded and got up, "Come on, the rest of us have work to finish up. Draco when you finish talking to your father let Severus know what's going on, will you?"

"Yes ma'am I will."

Sorry for stopping here but I want to do the next as a full chapter and this would be just too long.


	16. Chapter 16

A very special thanks to Sharptooth! You are an awesome beta!

Thanks to all the readers and all of those that have left comments. I really appreciate that you are enjoying my story.

Chapter 16

Harry and Hermione changed into robes and then walked quietly to the Headmistress's office and flooed through to Gringotts. As the two of them stepped out of the floo they were greeted by Ringold who had been walking by the floo when they stepped out.

"Lord Potter, Lady Potter what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?"

Harry was still kind of numb and it ended up to be Hermione who answered. "We have some questions about something we just found out. Can we go some place private to speak?"

Ringold led them to the room that they used the last time they were at Gringotts. "What kind of questions do you have Lady Potter?"

"First, why are you calling me Lady Potter is it because you know we are soul bonded?"

"Ah so you have discovered that have you? Yes we know you are soul bonded. We knew it the day after you put on your ring. The aura around the two of you was rather hard to miss. We have removed the page in the ministry's marriage book and sealed it, it's now in the Department of Mysteries with the head of the department. No one will know about the soul bond unless you want the information released."

Harry finally got his brain wrapped around all that he had heard that day. "Ringold, what does all of this mean to Hermione and me, and why did you make sure the page was hidden?"

"Harry you are the only soul bond that has been recorded in over 50 years and the others were never as strong as the two of you are. I can feel the differences in Lady Potter's aura and considering how strong both of you are I'm not surprised that it's a true soul bond. With so many of the Dark Lord's peon's still in hiding among the ministry workers we didn't want it to get out without your permission. We also didn't want the two you to have to deal with people trying to test you to pieces. If some people in the Department of Mysteries found out that you had a soul bond they would attempt to lock you up and never let you lose."

Hermione chewed on her lip. Ringold recognized the trait and waited for Hermione to finish thinking through her thoughts. "Is this part of what you were going to talk to us about when we started the lessons?"

Ringold nodded. "Yes, we wanted to talk to you about the bond among other things. The two of you can both take numerous seats on the Wizengamot including two of the founder's seats that haven't been used in over 75 years. If you take those two seats you will have more power than anyone sitting on the Wizengamot at the present time. We need to get the two of you ready to take your place in the wizarding world. You need to learn the customs, laws and the ways of this world. As much as Hogwarts is a wonderful school, it does not teach Muggle raised children what they need to know about the wizarding world."

Harry and Hermione both nodded at this and Harry spoke up, "I think that our dear Headmaster Dumbledore did that on purpose. He didn't want us to know how the world worked because he wanted us to fail."

Ringold agreed, "I have no doubt about that. If it makes you feel any better Albus is not enjoying his new job. He's shoveling dragon dung out of the lowest level of the bank. When he finishes this he gets to move into our mines and work on carrying out the trash manually. He will not see the light of day for many years, if ever. In addition he has suppression bracelets, manacle and neck ring. There is no way he can do any magic."

Hermione and Harry both had gleeful smiles on their faces at the thought of Dumbledore doing manual labor but especially having to shovel dragon dung. Hermione grinned at Harry, "It couldn't have happened to a better person."

Harry nodded, "I'm glad he's finally getting his just rewards."

Ringold nodded and turned back to the needs of the young people in front of him. "I would like to suggest that you let your friends at the castle know that you are going to be staying with us for a few days. We would like to help the two of you learn as much as you can."

Harry looked to Hermione and they seemed to communicate without words. Harry finally nodded. "We would like to do that. May we borrow a bank owl to send a note to Minerva and Remus?"

Ringold set parchment, quill and ink in front of Harry and left the room to retrieve an owl while the two young people composed their note. Once the owl was sent on its way Ringold turned to the two of them.

"We are going to take you to our home where we have an area where we can slow time down. We will do this for you while we teach you. As far as your friends are concerned you will be gone one week. In your time you will be gone six months. We will teach you as much as we can about wizarding etiquette, laws and much much more."

Hermione was startled that they were going to be gone so long and wasn't comfortable leaving Neville alone for so long. "Harry I'm worried about leaving Neville even if it does only seem like a week to him. We promised not to hold anything back from him."

Harry nodded, "I agree and I don't like leaving Draco alone either. He lost all of his friends when his parents showed their true colors. Ringold would it be possible to bring Neville and Draco with us, they might know some things that we need that you haven't thought of."

Ringold thought a few minutes and asked to be excused to go talk to the king. Since the two that Harry and Hermione were asking to come with them were not friends of the goblins he had to get special permission for them to come to the goblins' home.

Harry and Hermione talked while Ringold was gone. Neither of them knew what was going on with Ringold but figured they would be told what was up when he got back. A few minutes later Ringold returned. "Since you want to bring your friends I will escort you back to Hogwarts along with a detachment of our warriors. We will get your friends along with allowing the two of you to pack a few things so you have personal items with you."

Harry and Hermione followed Ringold out to the main part of the bank where they met up with the warrior guard. Then the group flooed through to Hogwarts and surprised the Headmistress when they walked out of the fireplace.

"Mr. Potter, Miss Granger, I thought you were staying with the goblins?"

"We are going to. We came back to pick up some clothing and to see if Draco and Neville would like to go with us." Harry explained.

The Headmistress nodded. "It's almost dinner time. You might want to check the Great Hall for your friends."

As they moved through the corridors Ringold asked Harry about the castle, "Do you still feel as if the castle is breathing?"

"Yes every time I come back in after being gone I feel the life of the castle get stronger. It's like it recognizes me."

Hermione nodded also, "It's like the castle settles around me and welcomes me when I come back after leaving. It's like it's telling me I'm safe here. I didn't notice it until after the block was removed from my magic but now it's so strong it's almost like a friend standing beside me. It feels like the castle is hugging me."

Harry agreed, "It's a very welcoming feeling, like the castle is part of you and that it wants you to find all of its secrets. It's like she is trying to tell us where to find things. I'm hoping that eventually I'll understand what she's telling me. Does that make sense to you Hermione?"

Nodding her head yes Hermione didn't know how else to describe it. "And yes, before you ask, the castle is a she. I don't know how I know it, but I'm positive she is a girl."

Ringold just nodded, "I can feel her also, as goblins we are more in touch with the magic around us. The castle is a living thing and she does have secrets to share with you. She's not telling me anything but I can feel much of what you do. I believe it has to do with you being descendants of the founders. Did you say that Mr. Longbottom felt something also?"

"Yes, he said that he could feel something when we came back from getting his block removed. Do you think that he might be a founder's heir also?" Harry asked.

"I'm not sure I think we should do a heredity test on him while he stays with us. It would be interesting to find out."

By this time they had reached the Great hall and found Neville and Draco playing a game of exploding snaps.

Harry approached the two boys, "Hey, how would the two of you like to spend a week with the goblins helping them teach Hermione and I about wizarding laws and etiquette as well as information about soul bonds?"

Neville was nodding his head yes before Harry finished speaking. "Sure Harry, let me go get some clothes."

Draco agreed also and soon the group was on their way to the dungeon to pick up clothes.

As they were walking towards the dungeon Ringold stopped in the middle of the hall and stopped all of the students. The warriors quickly surrounded the group.

As Harry watched Severus came out of a spot in the wall that didn't look any different than the rest of the wall. Severus quickly stopped when he saw the group. Ringold smiled a smile that scared Hermione to death. "Mr. Snape I wonder why you didn't mention you were one of the founder heirs?"

All four of the students gasped! Draco was the first to get his ability to speak back. "What? Uncle Severus a founder heir?"

Ringold nodded, "Yes, Mr. Snape is an heir. The castle just told me."

Snape sneered at the goblin. "I don't know what you think you know, but you know nothing."

"Mr. Snape on behave of King Stackman I would like to invite you to join us."

"No thank you! I would rather cut off my wand arm."

Harry had a hard time keeping from laughing at Snape's sneer. Hermione was deep in thought. She was wondering: if Severus was the Slytherin heir, who was Hufflepuff and why were all the heirs showing up now?

The group moved on to gather up clothing while Ringold and the warriors looked around the common room. When the group reunited in the common room Ringold handed the group a rope and soon they were standing in the private room of the bank.

Ringold dismissed the guards and then led the four students through a mirror on the wall that led to a long hall way. Hermione wasn't too sure what to think of the walk way as it was all stone and it seemed to get darker the further they walked.

Hermione took Harry's hand and he squeezed it. He could tell she was nervous. After a few minutes Harry started to see a light grow brighter and he whispered to Hermione. "We're getting closer to that light."

Hermione nodded and then realized that he couldn't see her. "Yes we are. I'll feel better when I can see."

Ringold heard Hermione, "I'm so sorry Hermione. I'm so used to the dark, I didn't think how you would feel please feel free to light your wand."

Hermione quickly lit her wand and felt much better walking down the hall. When they reached the light they found a huge door. Ringold touched the handle and it slowly swung open. On the other side of it was a huge room lit with hundreds of crystals.

All four of the students went "Wow" at the same time. The room was beautiful. Everything in the room sparkled; the walls looked like they were full of diamonds with the lights reflecting off of them. The furniture was all some type of snake skin and big massive pieces sat close to the floor so that a full grown wizard would feel like they were sitting on the floor.

But what really caught Harry's attention was King Stackman who was sitting in a huge chair at the far end of the room. Harry quickly went to the King and bowed, "Thank you King Stackman for inviting me and my family to your beautiful home."

King Stackman was impressed with what Harry already knew. He had greeted him properly. "Good evening Harry it is wonderful to see you and your lovely wife. Hermione, welcome to my home, I hope you are comfortable here."

Hermione stepped forward and curtsied to the King, "Thank you King Stackman, you have a beautiful place, I'm sure we will be very comfortable. May I introduce our friends, this is Neville Longbottom, I'm sure you remember him, and this is Draco Malfoy."

King Stackman nodded, "Good evening Neville it is good to see you again. Has your magic gotten stronger since the block was removed?"

"Yes sir it's much stronger, I thank you once again for taking care of that for me."

The King nodded before he turned to Draco, "Mr. Malfoy I've heard much about you. I'm glad to see that what I heard about you to start with is not true and that you either have changed or you were a very good actor."

"Unfortunately, I think some of it was true and the good part is I have changed. Being around Harry, Neville and Hermione you can't help but change. They are very good people and they bring the best out of their friends."

The king nodded, he liked what he heard from the young man. He hoped that he really meant what he said. Turning back to Harry he invited them all to sit down, "We have an area that we can slow down time in. What will be six months to the four of you will seem like six days to all of the people at the castle. During the six months we are going to teach the four of you everything we can about the founders, the laws that you have control off as a founder's heir, as well as all the protocol that you will need to know. On top of that you will all be so well versed in wizarding law that no one will be able to bluff you about any of it."

Harry nodded, "Won't they notice that we seem different, six months of intensive training will make us seem older won't it?"

"I'm sure it will but I'm more worried about you than if you look different. I want you and Hermione safe and this is the best way to make sure you are. It also gets you away so that we have time to try to get the rest of Voldermort's peons out of the Ministry."

Draco and Neville were agreeing with everything the king was saying. "Harry I think this is for the best. Draco and I can teach you but this way you will have a chance to learn stuff even we don't know."

Harry looked to Hermione, "I agree, I think this is the perfect way for us to learn everything."

Harry turned back to the King, "Thank you King Stackman, we appreciate what you are doing for us and will do our best to make you proud."

"Very good Harry, I'll have Ringold show the four of you to your rooms we will start in the morning. My goblins will be joining you then and we will start the time slow down."

Harry stood up and the rest followed his lead. Bowing to the King, Harry took Hermione's hand and followed Ringold out of the room and down another long hall.

Ringold showed the four students into a room that looked a lot like a common room at Hogwarts except it had the beautiful sparkling rock walls. There was a huge fireplace on the far wall and more of the huge couches and chairs were scattered around.

"This will be your living room. Once this door closes tomorrow you won't walk out of it again for six months. The bedrooms are through that door over there, two rooms for the four of you. The smaller room is for you and Hermione; both rooms have a private bathroom. The kitchen and dining room are through that door and the training rooms are all down that hall. Please make yourself comfortable and I will have someone bring your dinner to you in a few minutes."

Harry thanked Ringold and watched him walk out of the door. "Well I guess we should take a look at our rooms and drop off our bags before they bring our dinner back." They all walked through the door that led to the bedrooms. There was a short hall with one door on each side. Harry opened the door on the right hand side and found a smaller room with a huge King size bed done in every shade of blue known to man.

Draco and Neville moved to the door across from it and opened it. Inside they found a large room with two large beds, a couple of chests along with couple of wardrobes and two desks. "Well this must be ours Neville."

Neville nodded, "Looks like it."

Hermione looked between the two boys and saw that their room was done in the same shades of blue but was much bigger. "It looks like the two of you will have plenty of room."

Neville nodded, "Well we'll unpack and meet the two of you back in the common room. I hope it doesn't take them to long for dinner, I'm getting hungry."

The rest agreed with Neville and went to unpack, all of them were wondering what tomorrow would bring.


	17. Chapter 17

The next morning Hermione and Harry woke up to someone knocking on their door telling them they had half an hour till breakfast was served. Harry groaned and rolled over to look at Hermione. She had red tinged cheeks along with a shy smile. Harry pulled Hermione close and kissed her soundly. "Thank you. I will never forget last night, I hope you know I love you more than life itself."

Hermione leaned over and kissed Harry, "I love you Harry, and last night was wonderful."

Harry looked at the clock. "Shoot, we only have fifteen minutes before we have to be at breakfast."

They both jumped up. Hermione stopped for a moment and grimaced. Harry looked at her, concerned. "Are you ok?"

Hermione nodded. "Just a little sore, I love you."

Harry reached over and kissed Hermione while pulling on a tee shirt. A few minutes later the two of them hurried out the door, running straight into Draco and Neville who were also in a hurry. Neville mumbled something about it being too bloody early and all three of the others nodded in agreement.

Stepping into the dining room the group stopped in the doorway and stared. There were over a dozen goblins sitting at the dining room table which looked like it had been set for a state dinner. There had to be at least a dozen pieces of silverware on the table and so many glasses and plates that Harry just stared.

Hermione looked at the table and was glad her parents had been active in the Dental Association. She had been forced to attend a bunch of formal dinners over the years so the array of silverware, plates and glasses didn't daunt her. But, looking over at Harry and then Neville she realized both of them were really upset. Draco looked bored as usual but she noticed a little flicker in his eyes. Was that doubt or uncertainty that she saw?

A goblin stood up that looked like he was as old as Dumbledore. He had a long beard and his eyes looked like they were filmed over. "Lord Potter, Lady Potter and guests, please be seated; your first lesson will be taking place as you eat your breakfast."

Harry pulled a chair out for Hermione and then sat down himself. The older goblin nodded and introduced himself as Graffer. He went on to explain to the four students about the place settings and how to use the flatware. The group spent over two hours at breakfast learning about dining etiquette and the proper way to eat every type of food imaginable. By the time breakfast was done the whole group felt like they had spent a full day at war. Graffer had provided them with a Muggle wire bound notebook and ball point pen to take notes with.

Rising from breakfast, a little girl goblin asked the group to follow her. She led them into a room full of different types and colors of robes. The rest of the morning was spent wearing different robes and going through the etiquette of greeting different people. By lunch time all four students could think of nothing but wishing they had never agreed to all of this.

Walking into the dining room for lunch all four of them groaned, the table was set once again with a full set of flatware and plates. Lunch was a two-hour affair with course after course, and rule after rule given to them. The group already had ten pages of notes. They were exhausted and wondering if they were going to get to eat even one meal without it turning into a full-on class.

After lunch Graffer dismissed them and suggested that they read the books that they would find in their rooms. After wishing everyone a good afternoon the foursome moved to their rooms. Harry groaned when he saw all of the books sitting on their desks.

"I know we need to learn all of this but this has been a rough day and we just started. If we have six months like this you may want to just _avada_ me right now."

Hermione walked over to the desk and picked up the books. "I know it's been tiring, but we need to learn all of this and at least they appear to have given us some time off.

Harry knew Hermione was right but he wanted nothing more than to crawl back in bed and make love to his beautiful wife. Lying down on the bed Harry watched as Hermione skimmed through the first book she had picked up and remembered last night. He didn't have much experience with women but he enjoyed immensely what they had done. He just hoped that Hermione enjoyed it as much as he did.

Hermione was watching Harry out of the corner of her eye. She knew what he was thinking about and was smiling to herself. Harry hadn't clued in yet that Hermione was reading his mind. She was waiting for him to realize that he could read her mind. It was kind of crazy to know exactly what the other was thinking, but it made for an amazing night last night. She had even felt what he was feeling while they made love, and had made her first time amazing.

Sitting the book down Hermione walked over to the bed and leaned over and kissed Harry. "It was pretty amazing wasn't it?"

Harry pulled Hermione down on the bed with him, "It was amazing!"

Harry kissed Hermione and started running his hand up and down her back and had just started to slip his hands down Hermione's pants when the door slammed open and Neville and Draco came stomping in.

"Oh get a room you two!" Draco sneered.

"We have a room and you happen to be standing in it," Harry sneered right back.

Draco totally ignored Harry. "Have you guys looked at all this shite they have us reading? First we have to read all the etiquette stuff, then we have to cover every wizard from the beginning to time till now. We have to memorize more crap than we did in all six years of school."

Harry groaned. He knew Draco was going to be there for a while. Scooting up so he could lean against the headboard, Harry pulled Hermione up and wrapped his arms around her. "I know we have reading to do, and I know that they want us to remember a lot, but we have six months."

"By any chance did you look at anything on your desk before you started snogging Hermione senseless?"

Harry shook his head and Draco went over to his desk. He pulled a piece of paper off of it, folded it into an airplane and threw it to Harry.

Harry looked over the sheet of paper and then looked over it again. He then turned to look at Hermione, "They can't be serious?"

Hermione nodded. "It looks like they are trying to teach us everything we could possibly need. You and I are coming into this with just basic Muggle knowledge. We need to learn all of the wizarding laws and etiquette. It's a lot, but we have six months to learn all of this."

"Granger they have us reading five chapters out of each book by tomorrow morning, and we still have classes this afternoon. _And_ it says we have a formal dinner tonight, so we have to be dressed in the proper robes." Draco whined.

Hermione flicked her wand and pulled her books over to her along with the list that told them what to read. Opening the book she started reading with Harry reading over her shoulder. Draco sighed, pulling Harry's books to him and handing one to Neville while picking up another for himself. The foursome read till about four when Graffer knocked on the door and asked them to meet in the common room.

The foursome followed Graffer to the common room where he explained all he wanted to teach them and gave them the reasoning behind it. All four of them were going to learn wandless magic. The goblins didn't want Hermione and Harry depending on wands. They were worried that since Harry and Hermione were both heirs. They knew that there would be problems when they took their seats on the Wizengamot.

He also explained to them that they would be practicing state dinners until it became second nature and they didn't have to think about it. They would continue to work on the wardrobe issues as well. Right now however, they needed to make sure that they paid close attention to the reading and also the information about who was related to who. That knowledge of relationships could make the difference between life and death in the wizarding world.

All the time Graffer was talking about the last part Draco and Neville were both nodding. They both knew that knowing who was closely related and who wasn't had saved their lives more than once in the last couple of years.

After talking to Graffer the foursome gathered up their books and began to study in earnest. Hermione turned to Draco after they had been reading for a little over an hour. "Draco, do you think it would be good for us to memorize our family tree?"

Draco thought for a minute. He knew his from top to bottom. Looking at Neville the two of them seemed to share a minute of silent communication. "Yes I think you should, I know mine inside and out, I can tell you how almost everyone in the wizarding world is related to me. I'm sure Neville can do the same. I know that I was so happy that I knew how Neville was related to me when I needed help. I approached him as cousin and he knew I wanted family loyalty. I think it would help the two of you more than it did the two of us since neither of you were raised in the wizarding world. On top of that you have to consider that you are taking such powerful positions in our world."

Harry looked at Draco deep in thought, "SO Neville knew you wanted something just by the wording you used?"

Draco nodded, "How you approach someone in the wizarding world means different things. Just like me approaching Neville as cousin meant that it was a family request, but approaching someone older than me as cousin shows familiarity and you only do that with close family. Otherwise it's considered rude."

Harry thought some more before turning back to his book. The rest of the afternoon he would read for a while and then stop and think. At dinner time he paid attention to everything that happened at the table. He was determined to learn all that the goblins could teach him.

That night when they went to bed Harry and Hermione talked about what they needed to learn. Both of them were determined to buckle down and to learn it all. After talking for a good hour Harry pulled Hermione into his arms and started kissing her. Soon they both forgot everything except pleasuring each other.


	18. Chapter 18

A special thank you to my Beta Sharptooth. I struggled with this chapter and I was really slow getting it to him. He had it back the next day.

A special thank you to all of my readers and the wonderful reviews; I even appreciate the ones that are critical you make me think and realize what I've done wrong.

Chapter 18

The next four months the four students studied harder than they had ever studied in their lives. They spent at least ten hours a day studying with the goblins. They learned all the information that the goblins and that Neville and Draco could give them on Wizarding etiquette they also learned about Muggle and goblin etiquette.

In addition they had been learning information about the goblin way of life and also their magic. Harry could now do wandless magic without even thinking, it just kind of flew out of his fingers. The way the goblins explained magic made sense to both Harry and Hermione and they both grew in leaps and bounds. Even Neville found that he was much more powerful than he thought he was. The two of them knew they had a lot to learn but they were learning so much that they were over whelmed.

At the beginning of their fifth month of training the goblins gave all four students practice NEWT exams in Wizarding History, Transfiguration, Potions, Charms and Defense Against the Dark Art. They also had all of them take Healing, Muggle Studies, Dueling, Flying, along with Runes and Arithmancy. By the end of the second week of their fifth month all of them were exhausted; taking so many tests had worn all of them down to the point that they had to drag themselves to the common room.

Sitting on the couch Hermione looked around at the three boys that were her constant companions. She loved Harry with her whole heart and would do anything for him in this world or the next. Next was Neville who had become the brother she never had. He was quiet and unassuming while at the same time strong and caring. He had changed so much in the last year that she hardly recognized the boy he had been. He was a man and he was sure of himself and secure in his knowledge and love of family.

Draco on the other hand was almost unrecognizable; he was no longer the mouthy teenager that made life miserable for anyone who wasn't a pureblood like him. He had turned into a friend and part of the family also. Harry and she might not have a lot of family but the two boys were a big part of what family they did have.

Hermione really couldn't imagine life without the two boys being part of it. Smiling secretly to herself Hermione wondered what they would do when they found out they were going to be uncles. Hermione had discovered early that morning that she was pregnant. She knew something was wrong when she woke up sick three mornings in a row so had went to the goblin healer early this morning before any of the guys woke up. The goblins were now deciding if they should continue them in this time or not since they didn't want the wizards to know the group had been gone longer than just the week.

Being so tired the group was thrilled when the little goblin that was the cook and maid for the group and kind of a mom to all of them came in with a tray of sandwiches, biscuits and pumpkin juice along with a bowl of fruit. "You are to have tonight off to rest and relax. The tests will be finished and graded tonight and tomorrow it will be decided if you get to go home or if you are to continue for another few weeks."

All three of the boys sighed. Hermione understood she was just as tired maybe even more so; she was carrying a baby and was dealing with being sick. Shaking her head Hermione grabbed one of the chicken salad sandwiches and smiled when she realized it had apples, grapes, pecans and pineapple in it; add to that the fact that it was on a croissant and it made the perfect sandwich. Hermione finished off her first sandwich and started on a second before she realized that she was eating faster than even the guys were and that they were all looking at her. "What? I'm hungry and these are my favorite type of chicken salad sandwiches."

Harry just laughed, "I've never seen you finish off a sandwich so quickly, and normally you chew around the edges and then eat the middle. You must really be hungry."

Hermione nodded and turned to pick up her glass of juice and take a sip. She had been drinking a lot more the last week or two and realized now that it must be her body craving more liquid.

Neville smiled with a strange look in his eyes and Hermione realized that he knew something. She wasn't sure what but he seemed to be reading what she was thinking. She didn't know how since all of them had learned Occlumency and Legilimency and she was blocking Harry from the pregnancy with everything she had until tonight. She wanted to tell him in private tonight when they went to bed and hoping that he would be happy.

The group finished their sandwiches and looked around realizing that for the first time they were totally alone. No goblins were in sight and even stranger was that it was only seven and they were able to sit and relax without worrying about the next day's lessons. Normally they were in classes until after nine and then had hours and hours of reading and studying afterwards.

Hermione yawned and watched as the boys talked about Quidditch and turned back into the boys that they were instead of the men they had been for the last five months. She enjoyed watching them get excited about school starting and the Quidditch season that would be coming up.

Harry watched Hermione yawn for the second or third time in the last few minutes. He wasn't used to Hermione being so tired all the time. She had fallen asleep last night before he did and she had cat napped between tests yesterday and today. Harry continued to think while occasionally answering Neville or Draco. _I love her so much. I never knew that I could love someone the way I do Hermione, she is my life and I wouldn't want to be part of this world without her. I so hope that she's just tired from all the work we have been doing and that there isn't something wrong. _ Harry had a tendency to worry now that they were married. He had never worried as much as he did now.

Realizing that Draco had said something to him Harry turned, "Sorry Drake I was half asleep, what were you saying?"

"I was just asking you if you were going to play this year I mean you are a married man now and you have all of the other stuff, what with taking on your seat on the Wizengamot."

"I plan on it. I've not played for two years so I guess it depends on if I make the team, but I hope to."

Draco nodded and watched as Hermione leaned against the back of the couch and closed her eyes. He was worried about her too, even though he was trying not to show that he was worried.

Harry saw that Hermione was asleep and he quickly picked her up and carried her to their room. Hermione opened her eyes as Harry carried her to their room; I've got something to tell you."

Harry bent down and kissed her, "what's that beautiful?"

"You know how you want a big family?"

Harry nodded; he wondered what she going on about being half asleep; "what are you talking about?"

"We are going to have our first child in about eight and half months."

Harry almost dropped Hermione when it finally occurred to him what she had just said. "What? You're pregnant?"

Hermione nodded and watched as Harry's eyes glazed over slightly she was worried he might just pass out. But, then he started grinning and before he laid her down on the bed he was smiling so big that he looked like he was going to break his jaw. "We're having a baby? Really?"

Hermione nodded and Harry lay down on the bed beside her, "I love you Hermione."

"I love you Harry and I know we didn't plan on having a child this soon but it happened."

"Hermione I'm thrilled that you're pregnant. I'm just so sorry that it's made you so tired."

"I'm fine Harry. The goblin healer checked me out this morning. I'm fine, just the normal start of a pregnancy exhaustion and sickness. I love you and can't wait to hold our little baby in my arms."

Harry pulled Hermione up and changed her into her favorite pajamas: his Quidditch jersey and an old pair of his shorts; then he tucked her into bed and pulled his shirt and pants off and crawled in with her. Pulling her close they kissed. "I love you Hermione and hope that this pregnancy doesn't cause you any problems. I want you healthy and happy."

"I'm fine I just want to get back to our time and have a chance to see Poppy and Tonks."

Harry nodded and pulled Hermione closer, "Go to sleep sweetheart and we'll talk to the goblins tomorrow."


	19. Chapter 19

A special thank you to my beta Sharptooth who got this back to me in less than 24 hours! You are awesome!

To all of my readers thank you so much for sticking with me.

Chapter 19

Morning came way too fast for the group. At six there was a knock on each of their doors signaling the start of another day. Hermione lazily rolled over and then jumped up and ran to the loo. Harry realizing something was wrong quickly followed her and pulled her hair back while Hermione emptied everything that was in her stomach.

Handing Hermione a wash cloth Harry felt so awful for her. He wasn't used to seeing her being sick. "Are you ok now?"

Nodding her head yes Hermione ran the nice cold cloth over her face and sighed. She hated being sick to her stomach more than anything else in the world. Taking the hand that Harry offered to her she stood up and moved to the sink so she could brush her teeth.

Harry watched Hermione closely and realized that she was getting her color back, "would you like me to go get you a cup of tea?"

"No I'm fine I'll get some toast after my shower and that should help with the queasiness."

"Do you want to get the first shower?"

Nodding Hermione turned on the shower as Harry went to get his clothes to start the day. Hermione sighed as she entered the shower and washed her hair. She hated being sick, it made her feel rotten all day. Being pregnant wasn't going to be any fun if she continually had to deal with throwing up.

Finishing her shower Hermione hurriedly dressed and headed to the common room while waiting for Harry to finish his shower. She had only been sitting for a few minutes when Draco came in and shortly after Harry and Neville arrived. Heading into the dining room the group was surprised to see that the table was set with just a normal table setting, no full service of glasses, flatware and numerous plates.

The four friends were surprised but quickly sat down and waited for the goblins to join them. A few minutes later Mixa, the goblin that did all the cooking for them came in levitating a big tray full of breakfast items for them. The three boys smiled. There were beans, tomatoes, bangers, and several different types of eggs along with a rasher of bacon to go with the scones, fruit and marmalade. Hermione looked at all of the food and turned very pale and quickly pulled a cup of tea and a slice of plain toast onto her plate and turned her head away. She couldn't face all of the food this early in the morning. Draco and Neville looked at Harry and he grinned, "We are going to have a baby."

Draco jumped up so fast he turned his chair over. "WHAT!"

"Hermione is pregnant we are going to be parents in the spring."

Draco turned very pale and Neville was almost snow white. "Are you ok 'Mione?" Draco quickly asked.

"I'm fine, just having a little bit of trouble with morning sickness."

Neville couldn't seem to say anything he just kept swallowing. Finally seeming to get his mind around what had been said he got up and went around and hugged Hermione. "Are you sure you're ok?"

Hermione hugged Neville back, "I'm fine I hope both of you know we expect the two of you to be very involved with our child, we talked last night and we know we want both of you to be Godfathers ."

Both boys smiled at that and Draco shook Harry's hand, "Congratulations Potter didn't know you had it in you."

Harry blushed but took the kidding well. The foursome finally settled down and started eating their breakfast.

Mixa came out with a pot of tea for Hermione and told her to drink it. Hermione smelled it and realized that it was a blend of peppermint. "Thank you Mixa this smells wonderful."

"It should help with the sickness Lady Hermione; I will have a tin of it ready for you when you leave."

Hermione had really become attached to Mixa, "Thank you so much I'm going to miss you so much when we leave."

Mixa bowed her head and then looked up at Hermione, "I'm going to miss you also Lady Hermione, and I hope that we can see each other at times after you leave our home."

"Mixa I promise we will and when I have the baby I want you to come see us."

Mixa nodded, "I would like that."

Hermione bent down and hugged the little goblin that had been so much a part of their life for the last five months. Harry watched as Hermione had tears in her eyes and was hoping that she wouldn't be too emotional while she was pregnant.

Harry glanced up when he heard the door from the outside of their area open and watched as King Stackman entered the room. Harry quickly stood up and bowed to the King as did the rest of the group.

"Lord and Lady Potter may I offer my good wishes for the birth of your first child."

"Thank you King Stackman we appreciate your wishes and all that you have done for us during our time in your kingdom."

King Stackman nodded, "Please be seated and finish your breakfast. Gaffer will be with us shortly to talk with the four of you. We will be returning you all to Hogwarts this afternoon. We think you are all ready to face what you must. "

Hermione smiled at the King, "I hope you are correct Stackman I have a feeling that my pregnancy might make things much more interesting."

"Hermione I can't wait to meet your child, he will be extremely powerful with two such powerful parents. And he will be joining two very powerful blood lines, have you thought which line your first will be responsible for?"

"We thought that the first boy would be the Gryffindor, our first girl will be for the Ravenclaw line. At least we hope that we have more than one child." Harry smiled while looking towards Hermione as he spoke with the king.

Mixa came out and bowed to King Stackman, "Would you like a drink or breakfast sir?"

"No Mixa I'm fine."

Mixa bowed again and moved to clean the table and passed Gaffer as he entered the room. "Good morning your highness."

Stackman nodded his head to Gaffer as Gaffer sat down and pulled out a stack of parchment. "Good morning lady and gentlemen I have your scores from your NEWT exams I think you will be very happy. We have talked to the Minister of Magic and he will accept these as your NEWT scores if you decide to go that direction. But, personally I think you should all go back to school for your final year. It will give you a year to settle into your new roles with a bolt hole to escape to if the pressure gets too much."

The four students looked at each other with the announcement of the ministry willing to accept their test scores. Gaffer handed each of them a parchment sealed with the Ministry of Magic seal.

"We had the Ministry grade the tests and gave them our memories of the practical parts of your test."

The foursome all broke the seal on their test results and quietly read their results.

Hermione Granger Potter:

Wizarding History = O + (Second Highest Score Ever) Filius Flitwick 1st Place

Transfiguration = O+ (Highest Score Ever)

Practical = O+

Written = O+

Potions = O

Practical = O

Written = O+

Charms = O + (Third Highest Score Ever) Filius Flitwick 1st, Nacissa Black Malfoy 2nd

Practical = O+

Written = O+

Defense Against the Dark Arts = O

Practical = O

Written = O

Healing = O+

Practical = O+

Written = O+

Muggle Studies = O+ (Highest Score Ever Seen)

Dueling = O

Practical = O

Written = O+

Flying = E+

Practical = E

Written = O

Runes = O+

Arithmancy = O+ (Highest Score Ever)

Wizarding etiquette = O+

Congratulations you have received 12 NEWT's with three of your scores the highest scores ever seen.

Hermione looked over to see how Harry did as he looked to see how she did. Harry held his parchment out and took the parchment that Hermione offered him.

Harry Potter:

Wizarding History = O + (Fourth Highest Score Ever) Filius Flitwick 1st, Hermione Granger Potter 2nd, Albus Dumbledore 3rd.

Transfiguration = O+ (Second Highest Score Ever) Hermione Granger Potter lst Place

Practical = O+

Written = O+

Potions = O

Practical = O

Written = O

Charms = O

Practical = O

Written = O

Defense Against the Dark Arts = O + (Highest Score Ever received Perfect Score)

Practical = O +

Written = O +

Healing = O

Practical = O

Written = O

Muggle Studies = O+

Dueling = O + (Second Highest Score) Filius Flitwick 1st Place

Practical = O +

Written = O+

Flying = O+ (Highest Score Ever)

Practical = O+

Written = O +

Runes = O

Arithmancy = E

Wizarding etiquette = O+

Congratulations you have received 12 NEWT's with two of your scores the highest scores ever seen. Your Defense Against the Dark Arts score was the first perfect score ever seen.

Hermione and Harry smiled at each other and Hermione leaned in to give Harry a kiss.

While Harry and Hermione had been sharing their test results so had Draco and Neville been sharing their scores.

Draco Malfoy:

Wizarding History = O + (Fifth Highest Score Ever) Filius Flitwick 1st, Hermione Granger Potter 2nd, Albus Dumbledore 3rd, Harry James Potter 4th

Transfiguration = O+ (Third Highest Score Ever) Hermione Granger Potter lst Place, Harry James Potter 2nd

Practical = O+

Written = O+

Potions = O + (Second Highest Score) 1st Place Severus Snape

Practical = O+

Written = O+

Charms = O+ (Fourth Highest Score Ever) Filius Flitwick 1st, Nacissa Black Malfoy 2nd, Hermione Granger Potter 3rd

Practical = O+

Written = O+

Defense Against the Dark Arts = O +

Practical = O +

Written = O +

Healing = O +

Practical = O+

Written = O+

Muggle Studies = E

Dueling = O + (Third Highest Score) Filius Flitwick 1st Place, Harry James Potter 2nd

Practical = O +

Written = O+

Flying = O+ (Second Highest Score) Harry James Potter 1st

Practical = O+

Written = O +

Runes = O + (Highest Score Ever)

Arithmancy = 0

Wizarding etiquette = O+

Congratulations you have received 12 NEWT's with two of your scores the highest scores ever seen.

Neville Longbottom:

Wizarding History = O +

Transfiguration = O+ (Fourth Highest Score Ever) Hermione Granger Potter lst Place, Harry James Potter 2nd, Draco Malfoy 3rd

Practical = O+

Written = O+

Potions = E

Practical =E

Written = E

Charms = O+

Practical = O+

Written = O+

Defense Against the Dark Arts = O +

Practical = O +

Written = O +

Healing = O +

Practical = O+

Written = O+

Muggle Studies = E

Dueling = O + (Fourth Highest Score) Filius Flitwick 1st Place, Harry James Potter 2nd , Draco Malfoy

Practical = O +

Written = O+

Flying = E+

Practical = E

Written = O

Runes = O

Arithmancy = 0

Wizarding etiquette = O+

Congratulations you have received 12 NEWT's.

Harry and Hermione looked at Draco and Neville's scores as they looked at Harry and Hermione's. All of them were very proud of their scores.

Gaffer finally spoke up, "One of the reasons I would like you all to take a least a few of your NEWT's at school is that I believe that Neville will possibly have the highest Herbology score ever if he takes that NEWT. Unfortunately, we just didn't have the ability to teach it. You can all also take Astronomy, Diviation, and History of Magic. We would also be happy to instruct you on anything else you would like to take."

Harry looked at Hermione and then to Draco and Neville. "So what do we all want to do? I think it would be good to go back so that we can do what we need to do with respect to the Ministry and our seats on the Wizengamot and then hide at the school when things get hot."

Draco looked at Harry and Hermione and then Neville, "The only reason I'm hesitant about going back is the Weasleys and the fact that Hermione is pregnant. I'm worried that they might try something and hurt Hermione."

All three boys nodded and looked to Hermione, "I'll be able to live in our private quarters if we go in as a married couple. Draco and Neville can both now claim their Lordships so we can all live in the married quarters away from our dorm mates. I'll be careful to not be alone and I should be fine."

The four nodded and Harry turned to Gaffer and Stackman, "It looks like we are going back to school."

Gaffer nodded and turned to the papers he had in front of him, "We will take you to the Ministry Apparition Test Centre, and get your license so that you may legally apparate before you return to Hogwarts. We also have our sewers waiting to make sure all of your robes fit you and that you have dragon hide armor that you can wear all the time. Hermione we will have you back once a month and adjust your armor for it to fit you. Our healer wants you to continue to exercise by walking and swimming as much as you can. She would rather you didn't run any longer and to take it easy with the use of your magic for at least another month. She is sure you would rather see your own healer but hopes that she can continue to do checkups on you when you come for your adjustments to your armor."

Hermione nodded, "I would like to have her check me. Please tell her I said thank you."

King Stackman stood up, "Lord Potter, Lady Potter, Lord Malfoy and Lord Longbottom thank you so much for the respect you have shown my subjects and for the hard work. We look forward to the changes in the way we are treated in the world that the four of you will soon have a hand in ruling. Thank you for being part of our family and our friends."

Harry bowed to the King, "Your Highness, we cannot thank you enough for all that you have done for us. We hope that when we take our places in the wizarding world that we can see you and our goblin family treated the way you should be treated: With respect, friendship and equality by the wizarding world. We promise to work to that end."

Stackman walked over to Harry and the two men shook hands and then Hermione bowed to the King before walking into his open arms and giving him a hug. "We will miss you and our family here. "

King Stackman bowed to the other two students and walked out of the room leaving Gaffer to finish the meeting.

"Ok, I need the four of you to get your dress robes with your armor and your family crests on. I will have your rooms packed up and sent to Hogwarts with a letter to the Headmistress asking for you to be put in proper quarters."

The foursome nodded and headed to their rooms to get on proper wizarding robes.


	20. Chapter 20

Another pat on the back for my Beta sharptooth. He got this last night and already has it back to me!!!!!

Chapter 20

The group prepared to floo through to the Ministry, with Gaffer along with eight goblin warriors. The first four warriors flooed through. Harry was signaled to go next, stepping out of floo into the Ministry the little bit of noise immediately stopped and everyone was looking at the goblins along with Harry and now Hermione. As people flooed in they stopped one step out of their floo to look at the strange site.

Soon the crowd in the lobby grew to massive portions. Gaffer who was the last to step out said something to his warriors and they formed a circle around the four students as Gaffer lead the group through the crowd.

Harry was surprised that no one tried to stop them. The crowd just parted as they approached and watched in silence as the group moved to the elevators. Once on the elevator Harry looked at his friends and they all started smiling at each other. "Gaffer, I think we made a scene." Harry laughed.

Gaffer smiled at the young people in his charge, he had come to respect and like these wizards. They were not typical wizards, they cared about his people and respected them.

The elevator stopped and the group stepped out of the elevator on level six and headed down the hall to the Department of Magical Transportation. As the group walked down the hall they slowly attracted the attention of this floor. People stuck their heads out of offices and watched as the group moved down the hall. Harry looked around again, "What's so strange about us that everyone has to watch?"

Hermione laughed at her husband, "Harry you are the hero of the wizarding world. On top of that you are looking at basically the royalty of the wizarding world in you, Draco and Neville. I would be surprised if we didn't attract attention."

Gaffer nodded at what Hermione was saying. "You are also the four richest people in the world. You and Lady Potter are followed closely by Draco. Neville will also be a rich young man, he will inherit his own family along with his Uncle's wealth."

Harry hadn't even thought about the wealth thing. He knew between him and Hermione they had a bunch of money but he didn't really think about the fact that between what the two of them had they were extremely wealthy. It surprised him that each of them was wealthier then Draco's family.

Harry was in a very introspective mood as they walked into the apparition license office. He wondered if his whole life he was going to be one that had the whole of wizarding England on his shoulders. He thought that he just might have had enough of that already.

Draco quickly filled out his paper work and walked into the examination office, took his test and a few minutes later he came out and walked to the desk where he picked up his license. Neville went back next and a few minutes later came out sweating bullets but a smile on his face. Hermione went next and was gone just a very short time and picked up her license on her way back to her seat. Harry was still so deep in thought that he didn't even realize it was his turn. Hermione shook his arm, "Harry it's your time to take your test."

Harry pulled himself out of his thoughts and realized that everyone was looking at him. "Oh, sorry, I was just busy thinking." Quickly standing up Harry went in and in less than five minutes was back with a smile on his face and picked up his license.

Once more the group filed through the atrium; and once again all movement and noise in the atrium stopped as everybody watched the group floo back to Gringotts.

When the group arrived back at Gringotts Harry turned to Gaffer, "Thank you my friend for all that you have done for us. We owe you a debt of gratitude and I hope that we can help with improving the life that all magical people enjoy."

Gaffer bowed to Harry, "Lord Potter, Harry, thank you for working so hard. I wish you and Lady Potter much happiness."

Hermione smiled at Gaffer, "I would hug you, but I know that you would be uncomfortable with that so I'll just shake your hand and tell you how grateful I am to you and the staff that helped us."

Neville and Draco both stepped up and shook hands with the lanky dark haired goblin and also thanked him for all that they had learned. Then the group turned as one and stepped out of the door and into Diagon Alley.

Draco looked around. They had been in a room for what felt like five and half months to them. "Nothing much has changed has it?"

They all shook their heads before Hermione moved off towards the Leaky Caldron. "Does anyone need anything before we head to Hogwarts?" she asked.

Shaking their heads no, the group moved quickly down the alley with Harry in the lead and Draco and Neville on either side of Hermione. People tried to stop the group but Harry just kept moving and Draco and Neville kept Hermione marching right behind Harry so she was almost stepping on his heels. When they reached the Leaky Caldron Harry quickly sent Draco through the floo, then Hermione and finally Neville before going through himself. When he arrived at the Three Broomsticks the trio was waiting for him and ready to move on to Hogwarts.

The group quickly waved to Madam Rosmerta as they headed out the door and up the path to Hogwarts. Hermione moved up to walk beside Harry and took his hand. "Are you ok?"

Harry nodded and looked behind them and then took a deep breath, "Yes, I'm ok I just worry when we are in a crowd like Diagon alley that someone will fire off a spell to hurt you or one of the others. I just feel better when we are back with just the four of us. I had forgotten that awful feeling while we were with the goblins. I knew we were safe and I could just relax and be your husband."

Hermione put her arm around Harry's waist and pulled him to herself, "Harry I can take care of myself, I was in the thickest part of the war with you."

"I know but I worry with you being pregnant that you might not be able to move fast enough or might be sick and not able to react quickly enough. I know you are very capable but I still worry."

Hermione smiled up at Harry, "We have Neville, Draco and the two of us. I don't think that we have too much to worry about. There aren't too many people left that would be willing to go against the four of us."

Draco spoke up seeing Harry still uneasy, "Harry I think 'Mione is right. There are four of us and it's going to take someone pretty amazing to break through us. I know most of the Death eaters would think twice about attacking all of us. And I can't imagine there is a normal person that's brave enough to attack us."

As the group walked up to the castle Hermione started thinking and did what she never did, blurting out what she was thinking. "Harry I think we need to have our wedding next week. I know that we are married according to wizarding law, but we don't want too many people to know about the soul bond, with me pregnant we need to have the wedding."

Harry nodded, "We do don't we? And do you think we could just do something small at Hogwarts this coming weekend?"

Hermione nodded, "I think that's a good idea. We'll need to talk to Minerva and Kingsley as soon as we can."

"If Minerva can't do it at the school I'm sure mother and father would be happy for you to have it at the manor."

Neville was quiet till just before they got to the castle gate, "Why don't you just have Kingsley marry you down by the lake and just have those of us that are working on the castle. No fancy anything, just your dress robes."

Hermione nodded, "I think I like that Neville, I would like you and Draco, both of your families, Minerva, Professor Snape, Flickwick and Poppy. And we need Remus and Tonks of course."

Harry, Neville and Draco started laughing, "Sweetie, what started out just the people at the castle quickly got a guest list." Harry said with a laugh.

Hermione smacked his arm, "Ok big shot, who of that bunch do you not want to be there?"

"No I want them all, it's just funny how quickly you came up with a guest list."

The group was laughing as they approached the door of the Castle but the laughing died quickly when they came face to face with Ron who was frowning along with Dean and Seamus.

Harry pulled Hermione closer to him and Draco stepped close to her other side as Neville moved in front and started talking to the three Gryffindors.

"Hi, how are you guys doing and when did you get back to the school?"

Seamus reached out and shook the hand that Neville offered and smiled over Neville at Harry and Hermione. "Dean and I got here yesterday and were surprised not to find the three of you here."

"Yeah we spent a few days with the goblins and then this morning we took our apparition tests."

Dean looked over at the group, "Goblins?"

"Yeah, Harry and Hermione are friends of the goblins, so we were invited to do some training on etiquette and wizarding law so we would be ready to take our seats on the Wizengamot. Really boring and lots of studying but we learned what we needed."

Ron's face changed when he heard Neville talking about studying and also about testing. "Holy Merlin! you guys studied and took test for a week when you didn't have to?"

Harry nodded, "Yep, but I didn't know anything about the procedures or the laws so I had to do it. I'll be taking my seat in September when the Wizengamot reconvenes for the new session."

Draco nodded, "Yeah dad thought it would be a good time for me to take our seat over and Neville's grandmother figured if Potter and I were taking our seat he should take his also. So not only do we have to do our school work we will also have to attend Wizengamot meetings and all the trials."

Ron still didn't like Draco and Seamus and Dean weren't sure what to make of him. "So why did you go with Harry? You're not a friend of the goblin's are you? And why did Hermione go?" Dean snarled.

"I am Harry's friend and he asked if Neville and I could attend with him and Hermione."

Harry didn't like the tone of voice Dean was using so spoke up. "Hey Draco is a friend, and on top of that you guys are blocking the door. Do you think we can get into the castle? Hermione is getting tired we have had a long day."

Neville turned and looked at Hermione and realized she did look tired. Turning to Seamus and Dean he wrapped an arm around each of them. "Come on guys lets go see if we can talk the house elves out of some snacks and something to drink."

Both Dean and Seamus laughed, "Neville are you turning into Ron, thinking of food all the time?"

Neville laughed, "Not really I just didn't have any lunch and I don't know if I'll make it till dinner without a snack."

Ron took a look at Harry and Hermione and then turned around and headed in. Draco gave Hermione and Harry a look and shrugged, before the three of them headed in. Hermione talked to Harry through the link that they were discovering. "I don't trust any of those three; Ron's called them back for some reason."

Harry nodded and followed Hermione and Draco into the great hall. Seeing Minerva sitting at a table working on some paper work Harry, Hermione and Draco moved to talk with her.

"Minerva we're back," Hermione spoke up and then laughed when Minerva startled.

"Oh, I was waiting for all of you, that's why I was working on my paper work down here. How was your time with the goblins? Did you learn a lot? Oh, and before I forget, I've got a special rooms for the four of you." Minerva whispered the last so that the three next to her would be the only one hearing her.

Hermione nodded. "Thank you. We need to talk to you along with Draco and Neville. Can you think of a reason to talk to us in private?"

Minerva nodded, "Mr. Longbottom will you please follow us to my office I want to talk to the four of you about the time with the Goblins."

Neville nodded and turned to the other three, "Sorry guys I'll talk to you all later."

Harry waved to the group, "we'll talk soon, sorry."

The group waved to Harry and Hermione led the way towards the Headmistress's office. Once they were all settled and one of the elves had provided them with sandwiches and drinks Minerva turned to Hermione. "So Hermione, what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Well several things actually, the first is that Harry and I would like to get married this coming weekend. We only want those that are our friends and the professors here. We also will be taking our seats on the Wizengamot this fall."

Harry cut in about this time. "Headmistress, we will be taking limited NEWTs this fall. We are just going to take a few that we want to do for our own knowledge. I know Neville will be taking Herbology, I imagine Hermione and I probably take it and Care of Magical Creatures."

"Why would you do that you need to have your NEWTs for a job after you graduate? I know you don't really need to work but you want to be prepared."

Hermione pulled out her and Harry's NEWT results and looked to Draco and Neville to pull theirs out. Minerva looked over the papers Hermione had put in front of her.

"You did this in a week? Explain how this is possible."

Draco figured he better say something. "We were actually with the goblins for five and a half months. For every day we were gone we were gone a month for us. The goblins worked us more hours than I care to think of. We were lucky if we had two or three hours a sleep a night by the time we did all the reading they assigned us."

Minerva looked at the four young people sitting in front of her and realized that all four held themselves more surely, sat without jittering and seemed older than they did a week ago when they walked out of the castle with the goblins. "Is there any more surprises I should be prepared for?"

Draco and Neville looked at Harry and Hermione to see if they were going to say anything. "Um," Harry was a little uncomfortable bringing up the fact that Hermione was pregnant. "Yes there is one more thing. Hermione and I will be welcoming our first child into the world come spring."

Minerva's mouth dropped open and her cheeks went bright red.

Hermione quickly jumped in, "That's why we want to get married next weekend. We don't want anyone but those that already know about our soul bond so we want to be married before school starts and people start counting when I got pregnant."

Minerva nodded, "I'll get in touch with Kingsley this evening. Draco, your father stopped by yesterday. He asked me to have you floo call when you got back. Neville, your Grandmother is planning on being here tomorrow to see you and to also talk to Harry and Hermione. Harry, Remus and Tonks are staying here at the castle. Remus agreed to take the Defense Against the Dark Arts position. The only positions I've not been able to fill is the Transfiguration and the Muggle Studies position."

Hermione spoke up, "Minerva that is something we want to talk to you about. We would like to see a true Muggle Studies class that will prepare those that know nothing about the Muggle world enough information that they can truly get by in it. We would also like to see an in-depth summer program for Muggle raised students that will prepare them for the wizarding world. Harry and I both came into the wizarding world and made enemies because we didn't know the proper etiquette. I don't want another Muggle raised witch or wizard to make the same mistakes we made."

Minerva looked over at Harry and Hermione and then at Draco and Neville. The three boys, no men, were nodding their heads in agreement with Hermione. "Do you know of someone that could take on the Muggle Studies class?"

"Why not talk to Dennis Creevy's mother? She lost Collin and his dad in the war. I'm sure she could use a job. We also need someone that would teach our new students and our older students about the wizarding world and the proper etiquette."

Minerva nodded, "I'll get in touch with Mrs. Creevy, now I'm sure you would like to see your rooms. I set up a special area for the four of you, but I'm wondering now if I shouldn't give each of you your own apartments. I set up your rooms at the present time as four rooms connected to a common room."

Neville spoke up before anyone else could say a word. "I think that will work. Hermione and Harry will share one room, Draco and I can each have a room and they can set up the fourth room as a nursery for the baby. Would it be possible for us to have a small kitchen, nothing big, just a place with a chill box and a place where we could fix tea and heat bottles for the baby."

"Are you sure? I mean will you want to have a baby crying and Hermione and Harry won't you want some alone time?"

Hermione, Harry and Draco were all shaking their heads, Hermione finally spoke up, and "I think we all agree with Neville. We don't want to be separated, if you can get a small kitchen attached I think we will be very happy. We will also need an open floo since we will be flooing back and forth to the ministry."

Minerva nodded and rose from her chair, "Come with me and I'll show you to your apartment and we can figure out where you want the kitchen. That way the four of you can make a decision about where to put the kitchen and what else you want done."

The group followed the headmistress who led them to the fourth floor past the hospital wing and to a corridor that none of them ever remembered seeing before. Minerva told an armor the password (togetherness) and it moved aside and the group walked down the hall to another armor that asked for a password. This time Minerva looked to the four students, "What would you like you like your password to be?"

The foursome thought for a few minutes and Hermione spoke up, "unity."

Minerva looked at the armor, "The owners of this suite would like their password to be unity."

The armor nodded and shuffled aside and let the students enter. The short hall led to a huge common room with lots of windows and done in different colors of blues, it was a very restful room. To the left of the room was a set of stairs that led up to the sleeping rooms and the underside of the stairs were lined with bookcases.

Draco headed up the stairs, "Hey guys the rooms on that side share a loo and the ones on this side share a loo, which side do you want the east will have the morning sun while this side will have evening sun."

Harry looked at Hermione who turned her face up to Draco, "You and Neville make the decision we don't care."

Minerva turned to the students, "I'll add the kitchen to the far side over there and I'll put a loo here since I'm sure when you are close to the end of your pregnancy you shan't want to go up and down the stairs ten or more times an evening."

While Minerva added the extra rooms Hermione and Harry moved upstairs to look at the rooms on the east side that Draco and Neville left for them.


	21. Chapter 21

Everyone give a cheer for my Beta Sharptooth and then give your selves a special hand. You are the most amazing readers. Thank you to each and everyone. And Sharptooth I hope you can hear me yelling, stomping my feet and screaming praises for your awesome work. I have Chapter 22 started and hope to finish it this week. Love, HJGranger

Chapter 21

Hermione, Harry, Draco and Neville, settled into their new apartment at the school. The foursome walked downstairs when Minerva called for them. "Do you think this will work for all of you?"

The group looked down the stairs and then went down to see what the Headmistress had done. Hermione gasped; there was a full kitchen and dining room along with a loo that had room for a changing table and anything they might need for the baby. Minerva had also changed around the main room a little so that there were several different seating sections and made a study area near the book cases. "Oh Minerva, it's perfect."

The rest of the group nodded. Draco turned around and looked at everything. "It really is nice, thank you Minerva."

The group told the Headmistress goodbye and promised to be in the great hall for dinner. After she left the group sat down to talk.

Harry started the conversation. "So what do all of you think of the new trio? What's going on and why are Seamus and Dean hanging on Ron?"

Draco sat quietly and listened to the discussion around him, not really adding much to it. He was deep in his own thoughts. Harry and Hermione watched him for a few minutes and wondered what was going through his head. "Draco, Draco what's going on?"

Draco finally came to and looked up at Harry, "What?"

"Where were you I called your name several times and you never once answered me."

"Just thinking, I have this funny feeling that we haven't heard the last from the new trio. I wish I had a way to see into the future, I just have this awful feeling that something is going to happen."

Harry just shook his head. "Well we'll just have to keep a watch on them. Should we dress up or down for dinner?"

Hermione laughed. "We aren't with the goblins so I say we don't worry about how we look."

Draco and Neville laughed along with Hermione.

"I need to contact my father and let him know we are back."

Harry nodded, "Do you want me to call Dobby or do you want to floo him?"

Draco stood up and went over to the floo and called for Malfoy manor, he was soon talking to his dad through the floo. When finished he stood up with his hair mussed and full of soot. "Holy Merlin that floo must not have been used in years."

The group realized the time and headed to the Great Hall. Hermione wasn't too happy to be back having to watch her back but knew that she needed to finish this last year at school. Walking into the Great Hall she was thrilled to see Tonks and Remus sitting at the table and Teddy reaching for her.

Harry laughed at Teddy his hair was changing from green to blue and then to red as he reached for Hermione. And for the first time all day Hermione had a huge smile on her face.

Remus got up and hugged Harry and Hermione before letting Tonks have a chance to hug both of them. While Tonks was getting her hugs Remus was greeting Neville and Draco. "I swear the four of you looked like you have changed in just the few days you were gone."

Both boys paled a little and then smiled. Draco grasped Remus by the shoulder, "We have a tale to tell you when everyone gets here tomorrow."

Remus just nodded and moved back to the table.

Teddy wouldn't sit in his chair for dinner. He went back and forth between Harry, Hermione, Draco and Neville for the whole meal. He couldn't seem to decide who he wanted to be with the most. Hermione just enjoyed the time with their friends. Ron, Dean and Seamus seemed to be staying quiet and not saying much.

Harry was keeping an eye on them any way. He still felt like Draco: that they were up to something but he didn't want to cause trouble if they weren't.

Hermione was talking to Tonks about standing up with her the following Saturday at their wedding, Harry turned to Remus. "Will you stand up with me Remus?"

"Harry wouldn't you rather have Neville or Draco, they are your age and your best mates?"

"I've already talked to them and they understand that I want my dad's best friend and my adopted father to stand up with me. They're going to be part of the wedding, just not as my best man."

Neville and Draco were both nodding. Draco laughed at look on Remus's face. "Give it up Remus, Potter wants you and Hermione wants Tonks. That means Neville and I get to play Uncle to this little tike which makes both of us very happy."

Neville leaned down to Teddy and tickled him which caused Teddy to squeal and start clapping his hands. "We love watching this little guy."

As dinner finished Hermione offered to carry Teddy while walking with Remus and Tonks. Harry, Neville and Draco just kind of followed along. Once they were out of sight of Ron and his hangers-on Harry asked Remus and Tonks to follow them.

Remus was surprised when the group gave a password to one of the suits of arms and then walked down a short hall way and gave another suit of arm a second password. "Wow you are well protected."

Harry nodded and led the group into the common room. "We need to talk to the two of you." Turning to Draco, "Do you think your mother and father would come through?"

Draco shrugged and went to the floo and called for the Manor turning half way through the conversation Draco looked at Harry. "Uncle Severus is there."

Hermione spoke up quickly, "Ask him to come through as well, I want him to know. He's as good of medic as Poppy."

Remus looked at Hermione strangely but didn't say anything, he just looked at Tonks and waited. A few minutes later Lucius walked through the floo followed by Nacissa and Severus.

"Good evening Lord Potter, Lady Potter, Lord Longbottom," Lucius was very formal in his greeting.

Draco just laughed at his father, "Father, what are you playing at?"

"Nothing Draco, I just thought I should be a little formal since I've came into what looks like it might be Lord Potter's home."

Harry and Hermione laughed now, they had gotten to know Lucius and his dry humor and realized that he was teasing. "Lord Malfoy," Harry bowed to him, "Welcome to our humble home."

Soon the entire group was seated and sipping tea, coffee or firewiskey. "I enjoy drinking Harry's fine whiskey but I'm sure you needed us here for something more important than this."

Harry nodded at Lucius, "We were not just gone six days. We were gone almost six months. The goblins let us stay in a special area where they can slow down time. They slowed it so that one day for you was a month for us. During that time we learned enough that we passed most of our NEWTs we also learned about wizarding law, etiquette and much more. We will show you our NEWTs in a few minutes, but the reason we really wanted to talk to all of you is that Hermione is pregnant. That's the reason we are getting married this weekend. We don't want people to know about our soul bond. The goblins managed to get our page pulled that showed our secret. It's sealed in the director of the Department of Mysteries' office."

Narcissa was smiling when Harry finished and she quickly moved over and gave Hermione a hug. "I'm so happy for you dear."

Hermione smiled up at Narcissa. "Thank you."

"Now what do we need to do to get the wedding arranged, you are welcome to use the manor."

Harry hurriedly cut Narcissa off knowing if she got on a roll they would never get finished with all they needed to go over. "We are just having a simple wedding down by the lake with Kingsley officiating. We are having a wizarding wedding so we would like to have you and Lucius be two of our four points of the compass."

Lucius and Narcissa both smiled at that. "We are going to get Minerva as one of our points and Professor Snape, we wondered if you would be the fourth point?"

Severus nodded, "I would be honored and when we are like this it is Severus."

Harry's mouth fell open a little but quickly regained his senses. "Thank you Severus. As all of you can see we are in our own special common room and this is where we will be staying for the rest of this school year. Draco and Neville have rooms on the west side and Hermione and I have a suite of rooms on the east side. Minerva got around us having to live in our old dorms by saying that Neville and Draco were taking on their Lordships and would need access to work on their businesses and of course Hermione and I would have been moved into married housing any way. The only thing is that most will think that we each have our own place when in truth we are living together and sharing a common room.

The four of us have talked some and we are worried about Luna being abused or if not abused at least picked on so we are going to watch closely and we may have the castle add a room on for her if we get worried. Professor Snape, we would appreciate if you could also keep an eye out for her."

Severus nodded, "Harry I understand that this is all important but I feel like you are building up to something."

Harry grinned, "I guess I am. Hermione and I are both going to take our founder seats on the Wizengamot in August. Neville has talked to his grandmother and he will also be taking his. We would like to see you take yours with us Severus, and Lucius we were wondering if you would consent to Draco taking on that much of his inheritance?"'

Lucius and Remus were so involved staring at Severus that they didn't even hear the last of Harry's question.

Lucius finally got his voice back, "Severus you can take a founders seat? I knew that Harry and Hermione could; now I learn that Longbottom can along with you?"

Severus frowned at Harry, "Couldn't keep your mouth shut could you?"

Harry just grinned, "I didn't want to take all the fun for ourselves, we wanted to let you have some too."

Severus just shook his head. "I've tried to keep this hushed up and for no one to find out."

"Well the only ones that know now are friends so if you don't want us to tell we won't. But, I think it would be great if all of us took our seats together. We would have a strong voting block and could push some much needed reforms through."

Lucius and Narcissa was looking at Severus, "You really need to think about getting married if you are entitled to a founders seat. "

Severus sighed, "See what you did."

Harry just laughed, "Let's get back to what this started with. Lucius, is there any chance can get you to step down from one of your seats for Draco to take over?"

Lucius looked to his wife and then sighed, "Of course I will step down from one of the Malfoy seats and Draco can take it over. That way you four can really stir up the old timers. It should be a very interesting session this fall.

The group all started talking with each other and Teddy ran back and forth between all of his favorite people. Severus moved over to sit by Hermione and Harry. "So did you take your NEWT potion test?"

Harry nodded and pulled his results from his pocket and handed them to Severus. He looked over them closely and then accepted the sheets that she handed to him. "Congratulations to both of you, so why are you staying in school?"

"We thought it would be a good bolt hole for the year while we got our feet under us and decided where we want to live. We also want to finish up a couple more classes and decide what we want to do with our lives. We didn't plan on Hermione being pregnant but it happened so we are dealing with it. The goblins thought that our soul bond may have helped the pregnancy along."

Severus nodded, "It is a good chance, Miss Granger were you on the potion?"

Hermione nodded she was really glad that everyone was talking and not hearing this conversation. "Yes sir, Poppy prescribed it for period problems."

Severus nodded. "It could be that the goblins are right, I have never seen a true soul bond so anything is possible. I just want you to be very careful especially after school is back in sessions. Miss Weasley can be rather sneaky and who knows what or who she can get involved with her treachery."

Both Harry and Hermione nodded at this. "I'm hoping that Hermione will never be alone at any time. We do have the floo so she can floo to some areas. We also have Dobby who can go with her and also bring her meals is she needs them."

"Hey I'm not helpless I will be fine."

"Hermione please, I'm like Severus: worried about you being alone in the halls. Who's to say someone won't trip you and push you down the stairs? For that matter what happens if it's an accident and you end up falling? I just would feel better to have someone with you at least for a while."

The group finally broke up and said good night. They had just three weeks till school started and five days till the wedding.


	22. Chapter 22

OK GUYS I'M going to let you have this chapter before I had planned. I hope you enjoy it.

Thank you again Sharptooth I hope you got some rest!

Chapter 22

The next week flew by, the group was so busy they didn't even have time to worry about what Ron and his group was up to. Hermione was glad that she didn't have to deal with Molly and Ginny, as that would have been the worst.

Harry had gone to his vault and picked up his grandparents wedding rings. He also found out that there were a lot of portraits in the vaults. He spoke to one portrait that told him she would be his great grandmother. She was the one that told him about the rings that she knew about. She also told him about the diamond and ruby necklace that he had decided to give to Hermione to wear for her wedding. The necklace, earrings and bracelet had all been her wedding present from her husband. Harry also learned that there were portraits at several of the manors. Harry decided that he needed to find out more about the manors and if any of them were possible to live in.

Friday morning found the foursome sitting in the common room sipping tea and deciding what to do for the day. Everything was finally ready for the wedding and the group didn't want to hang around the castle where they could run into Ron's group.

"I told you about talking to my great grandmother in the vault didn't I?"

Hermione nodded, and Draco looked at Harry wondering where he was going with that question.

"I wondered if we could get Dobby to pop us to a couple of the manors to see what kind of shape they are in. Maybe we could do some investigation today; I would really like to know if we have some place better then Grimmauld Place to live. At least two of them are here in Scotland so it wouldn't take all that long to get to them even if we had to fly."

The group quickly agreed and Harry called for Dobby.

"Master Harry needs Dobby."

"Dobby if I tell you where a couple of my manors are can you go check them out and come back and report to us on them?"

"Dobby would be happy to. Dobby has already been to manors that are close by. Talked to Tastee, told her Dobby now head elf and for her to get manor ready Master Harry. Dobby also talked to Gimber and told him also."

Dobby looked so proud that Neville and Draco both had to hide laughs behind coughs.

Harry was a little shocked, and Hermione was just smiling, "Harry you told Dobby he was your head elf and he's been taking care of you."

Dobby nodded, "Dobby not had time to go to other manors, he will during school year and get them ready for you and Mistress Hermione."

Harry just nodded; he didn't know what else to do. "Dobby so the local manors are ready for us to visit? Do they have wards up?"

Dobby nodded, "Yes Master Harry, Dobby knows no one can get in without being invited by either you or the Mistress."

"So do you think we could apparate or floo in?"

Dobby nodded, "Dobby happy to pop master and friends to manor."

Harry looked at the others and they all nodded, "Dobby please pop Hermione and I first."

Dobby nodded and took Harry and Hermione's hand and a few moments later they found themselves standing in the entry hall of a huge castle like mansion. Dobby called out for Tastee and she popped in, Harry and Hermione were both surprised at the little elf, she was smallest elf either of them had ever seen and she was dressed in a little miniature black and white maid uniform.

"Tastee, this is Master Harry and Mistress Hermione."

The little elf curtsied to the two of them and then in a very high and squeaky voice, "Welcome to Castle Kirkcaldy."

Harry looked around the entrance, "are we near the sea?"

Tastee nodded, "There be a path down to the beach from the back cliff side."

Hermione got down so she could talk to Tastee, "Tastee how many elves are here?"

"Tastee don't know how many now mistress but many, "Old master didn't require us to ask to marry or have children. We did like always and took care of manor."

Harry by this time had got down also, "We want you to continue the same Tastee, when our friends get here can you show us around?"

Tastee nodded, "Tastee is being happy to show new Master around."

Draco and Neville popped in before Tastee finished, Harry and Hermione stood up. "Draco, Neville this is Tastee. She's our lead elf here at Castle Kirkcaldy. Tastee, these are our friends Draco and Neville."

Tastee curtsied to both boys, "Welcome Mister Draco, Mister Neville, to my master's home."

Tastee lead the group into the first door off of the entrance way. It was a large office set up so that the master of the house could do business. Next they were lead into another room that was set up as a formal library room. Not the full library Tastee made sure to tell them. This was just the master's other meeting room.

She then led them back into the entrance hall and across the hall to a room that was set up for the Mistress of the house to have as an office and then into a meeting room for her. Once again out into the entrance hall and down a short hallway to a huge ballroom, Hermione gasped, when she looked inside there were large French doors that you could see for miles out to sea from. The balcony hugged the top of the cliff the view was amazing. The wind coming off the sea and the view made Hermione want to sit down and stare at the waves and the view for hours.

Tastee watched Hermione for a little bit, "Is Mistress through with her tour?"

Hermione shook herself out of her dreams, "I sorry Tastee, the view is just amazing, please show us rest of the manor."

The group followed the little elf to a huge dining room, a formal living room that the great hall could sit in and still has room for another large room. From there they were led to the kitchen where there were at least a dozen elves sitting at a little elf sized table eating lunch. They all jumped up and bowed as soon as they realized the group had entered. Tastee introduced the elves that were present Hermione wondered if she would ever keep them all straight.

Harry looked around, "Is this everyone Tastee?"

"Oh no master, this is just the downstairs elves, there are still upstairs and outside elves."

Harry shook his head. He wondered how many there were; he had counted eighteen elves eating. Tastee led the group out of the kitchen and down a short hallway. Crossing under the formal staircase she lead the group into a huge indoor swimming pool, next to it was a dueling room, from there they entered another room set up as a den. From there they moved up the main staircase at the top of it was a circular hall way with portraits on all the walls. As Harry looked around the portrait next to him looked him over. "Are you the new Lord Potter?"

Harry nodded, "My name is Harry James Potter and this is my wife Hermione Jane Potter."

The man bowed to Hermione, "Welcome to your home, I hope that we can have time to talk with you."

Harry nodded, "I would like that but unfortunately today we can only do a tour, we need to get back to Hogwarts."

The man in the Portrait nodded, Can you tell me who your father is so that I can understand who you are."

"My father was James Harry Potter and my grandfather was Howard James Edward Potter."

The portrait looked across the room, "Howard, Howard, wake up. Your grandson is here to visit you."

Harry looked to where the man was talking and saw a man that looked a lot like the pictures of his father. The portrait looked at Harry and smiled, "So you are Harry and you have finally come to visit us."

Harry nodded as he walked over to the man, a woman was in the portrait next to him and she had tears in her eyes. "My little boy you are all grown up. We never got to see you, we were killed just before you were born. You look so much like your father but you have your mother's beautiful eyes. We loved Lilly so much. And you are Harry's wife, what was your name again?"

Hermione smiled at the woman with beautiful brown eyes and curly brown hair, "I'm Hermione and yes I'm Harry's wife."

"Hermione and I are expecting our first child in the spring."

Harry's grandmother really started crying at this news. "I wish I could see your father and mother. Their portraits are still in the vault as far as I know."

"Which vault? I would like to have their portraits so I could talk to them."

"The main Potter vault was where they had been stored. Portraits don't become active till the person passes so they were stored there."

Harry nodded. "I will check on that in the next few days. If you will excuse us we would like to finish the tour, I promise we'll be back and talk with you longer."

Tastee led the group through the door to the far left. "This is the family wing."

She led the group to the end of the hall and showed them a huge living room that looked out over the sea. The hall felt homey and comfortable and the main sitting room was huge. From the living room she led them to a small kitchen, a small family dining room, a couple of other sitting rooms and then into the master suite. The room was huge and had an attached loo that put the prefect's bathroom to shame; next she showed them the nursery and at least a dozen more bedrooms.

Exiting the family wing she opened the door in the middle. Hermione just gasped: the room was at least five stories high and was filled with row after row after row of every book imaginable.

Draco and Neville both groaned, "Harry we have to get her out of here before she starts looking or all will be lost."

Harry laughed but knew it was true, "Hermione I promise that you will get to study the library to your heart's content."

Hermione nodded, "I know Harry, and can you believe this library. I wish we had known about it during the war. I bet we could have found a lot of the information that we couldn't find at Sirius'."

Harry took a good look around and realized that she was probably right. It looked like the library was constantly being upgraded there were very old books in the upper rows and new books at the bottom.

Tastee opened the door and led the group to the third door off the hall which led to a set of stairs, "Master and Mistress this leads to the third and fourth floor with more guest rooms and eventually the owlery and the widow's walk."

"I don't think we need to go up today, are their owls in the owlery?"

"Yes master many owls."

Harry nodded, and followed the little elf through the last door off of the circular room. "These are the formal guest rooms, there are twenty guest rooms, each with a sitting room and bathroom."

Tastee opened the door to the first room and led them in. The door opened into a nice sitting room and led to a bedroom and loo. Each room was decorated in blue. Leaving that room she led them to another door, this room was done in shades of rose. "Master can see rooms colored, named by color that blue room this room rose room."

Draco and Neville hadn't been saying much as they toured the castle. Harry looked over at them as they walked back down the stairs to head outside for a quick look while Tastee saw to lunch for them.

"So what do the two of you think?"

Draco shook his head, "Malfoy Manor is an amazing manor but this place is ummm incredible. That library is even bigger than ours and we have one of the larger private libraries."

The group walked out the back door of the castle and looked out over the grounds which were in perfect shape. Harry watched as a couple of owls circled around the tower and wondered what many owls meant. He then looked when he heard Draco call out; he had found a full Quidditch pitch including stands.

The group continued to look over the grounds, they found a stable with horses and ponies along with Thestrals and Hippogriffs. Harry bowed to the biggest Hippogriff he had ever seen, it seemed to be watching over the stables. When the animal accepted him he walked up to hm. "Hello, this is my manor, do you mind if we look around?"

The animals seemed to understand and waved its head as if to say go ahead, Harry bowed to the Hippogriff once more. "Thank you for allowing us to visit."

Just as Harry moved further into the barn the largest elf he had ever seen came down the center of the barn muttering under his breath. He eventually stopped in front of Harry and bowed, "I's Grumpy, I take care of barn."

Harry couldn't help but smile, "Hello Grumpy, I'm Harry Potter, this is my wife Hermione and our friends Neville and Draco."

Grumpy bowed to each of them but didn't say anything else just stared at Harry waiting for an order.

"Would it be ok for us to look around and see what animals are here?"

Grumpy looked surprised that Harry asked him permission, "Master, it's you's."

Hermione wanted to correct the elf's English but knew now was not the time. "Grumpy, Harry and I both understand that we own it but you do all the work and we know you know the animals. We want to make sure it's ok with you and the animals for us to visit."

Grumpy was totally surprised, "Madame and Master are welcome to visit."

"Thank you so much Grumpy, should we stay away from any certain animal or can we talk to and pet any of them?"

Grumpy thought for a minute, "Just watch the Hippogriff's and bows to them first. Me trained them all and they all let folks ride."

Harry thanked Grumpy and took Hermione's arm and led her deeper into the barn.

When they got ready to leave Harry called for Grumpy. "Thank you for allowing us to visit the barn you take excellent care of both the animals and the barn."

Grumpy just stared at his master and mistress as they left; he had never been treated so nicely by a human.

The group returned to the house and had lunch in one of the smaller sitting rooms on first floor. When lunch was finished Harry called for Tastee and for Dobby. When Tastee popped in Harry turned to her. "Tastee, thank you for taking such great care of everything. I will send Dobby with messages if I need anything. Please continue to care for everything as you have. Hermione and I will be back to visit again very soon. We still need to see our other manor here in Scotland and also the other manors we own. This manor will always hold a special place because of the wonderful welcome you have given us."

Tastee bowed to Harry. "Tastee hopes Master and Mistress decide this is home. Tastee misses having family to care for."

Hermione got down where she could see Tastee. "Tastee, we haven't decided where we will live but I can tell you that I love this manor. Thank you for showing us around and for taking such wonderful care of the manor and of us today."

Tastee wiped tears from her big golf ball size eyes, "Tastee thanks Mistress and Master."

Dobby popped in a short while later, "Master Harry needs Dobby?"

"Dobby can you pop us to the next manor?"

Dobby held his hands out and quickly popped Harry and Hermione to the next Scottish manor. This time Dobby called for Gimber and once again introduced Harry and Hermione before popping back for Draco and Neville.

The group wasn't nearly impressed with Portencross Castle. It was darker and didn't have the warm feel of Castle Kirkcaldy. It was built on the coast but instead of light and open it felt dark and damp. The first floor was set up with guest areas, the cellar had the kitchen and potion rooms along with a dungeon. The second floor was set up for the family but even these rooms felt damp and dark.

Looking around Harry decided that this wasn't some place he wanted to live, and watching Hermione put a warming charm on herself and still shivering he knew she felt the same.

Harry thanked Gimber for showing them around and suggested that the group apparate back to Hogwarts.

The group apparated back to the gates of Hogwarts where Hermione was still shivering. "I'm not going back to Portencross if I can help it. It felt dark, I don't feel comfortable there."

Harry nodded, "I didn't like it either, it felt dark, like something was evil in it."

Draco finally spoke up, "From what I know of Portencross it was built during Robert 1st rein and was used as a hunting lodge during his time. It also was used as one of the battlements during the war."

Neville was listing to Draco and was surprised at how much Draco knew. "I don't know if you are aware but England and Scotland were at war for about 300 years during that time. So needless to say if Portencross was built and used as a battlement during that time it saw lots of darkness."

Harry and Hermione both were thinking about what all they had learned during their time with the goblin and putting it all into perspective.

"Draco," Hermione said, "Wasn't Robert Bruce a wizard?"

Draco nodded, "yes he was, you're talking about the Robert Bruce that swore fealty to Edward and married Elizabeth de Burgh?"

Hermione nodded, "it's really interesting when you can tie it all in with English, Scottish, and Wizarding history. I wish we had learned more of this instead of listening to Binns drone on about goblin wars and not tell all the information."


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23

Saturday morning Hermione woke up to Tonks and Remus pounding on the outer door to their rooms.

Dragging herself out of bed she stumbled down the stairs and let the two of them in. "What in the name of Merlin is wrong with the two of you? It's only bloody seven in the morning?"

Tonks just laughed and Remus hugged Hermione, "Wake up sleepy head, today is your wedding day you and Harry need to get up and at it."

Hermione just moaned and called for Dobby. When he popped in she asked for coffee, tea and some breakfast before heading back up stairs to wake Harry up.

Tonks turned to Remus as Hermione stumbled up the stairs and giggled, "I think she's just a little sleepy this morning."

Remus snickered, "You don't say, I wonder what they got up to last night that caused them to be so tired."

This caused Tonks to start laughing and when she looked up and saw Harry coming down the stairs in his boxers, rubbing his eyes and stumbling as he moved she really started laughing. "Hey Harry, think you might want to put on a pair of trousers."

Harry looked up and saw Tonks and the blush started at the waist band of his boxers and flooded all the way to the tips of his hair, before he quickly turned and ran back up the stairs.

By this time Remus and Tonks were both laughing hysterically and holding each other up. Once they finally got the laughing under control Tonks sat down on one of the couches and took a good look around. "Ummm Remus, I think something really might have got up last night look at this." She was holding up Hermione's bra and a pair of boxers with snitches flying on them. They had been stuffed under the edge of the sofa.

Once again Remus and Tonks were laughing as this time Harry came down in a pair of jeans, while Hermione was in a robe as she came down the stairs.

Remus started teasing the two of them. "Hmmmmm Harry, did you two get up to something last night?" he asked as he held up the bra and the boxers.

Hermione turned bright red and grabbed the offending items from Remus and stomped up the stairs leaving Harry to deal with Remus and Tonks who were once again laughing so hard they had tears running down their faces.

Harry stood with his hands on his hips, "Are the two of you having fun, upsetting my wife on her wedding day?"

Remus looked up and realized that Harry was serious. "Harry, we're sorry. We were just teasing a little. You're already married, we didn't think us picking on the two of you would upset Hermione."

Harry shook his head, "Remus, do you remember what Tonks was like when she was pregnant?"

Remus gulped and realized that they had made a big mistake; Tonks looked like she was going to break out in tears. "Let me go talk to her Harry, I didn't even think about her being pregnant. I just wanted her to be relaxed and have a great wedding."

Harry pointed Tonks up the stairs and sat down in the chair across from Remus, before they could start talking Dobby popped in with a couple of huge trays full of food and another tray full of tea and coffee.

"Thank you Dobby, we will see you and Winky at the wedding after bit."

Dobby bowed, "Dobby happy, Master wants Winky and Dobby at wedding."

Harry smiled at the little elf. "It wouldn't be a wedding without you and Winky. You two are just as much family as Remus and Tonks are."

Draco and Neville came tramping down the stairs and sat down with Harry and Remus. Draco reached for a cup of coffee has he rubbed his face. "Where's 'Mione and Tonks?"

Harry looked to Remus, "Um, Tonks and I were teasing a little this morning and upset her. Tonks is up talking to her."

Draco looked at Remus and scowled, "How could you do that to her on her wedding day? And on top of that she's pregnant and very emotional right now."

Remus looked down at his feet, "We didn't mean to."

Draco just sighed, and settled back in his chair to hope that Tonks made up with Hermione.

Just as Neville was really starting to worry he heard the door to Harry and Hermione's room open. Turning around Neville watched to see who was coming down the stairs, soon he saw Hermione coming down the stairs with a smile on her face and Tonks stumbling in front of her.

"You ok 'Mione?"

Hermione smiled at Neville and Draco who both had the look she could only describe as _don't mess with my sister_. Stopping to drop a kiss on both Draco and Neville's cheek, Hermione sat down beside Harry in the double chair he was sitting in.

"I'm ok guys, just a little whiny with nerves today. I didn't think that today would mean anything since we are already married, but it does."

The wedding was set for one in the afternoon to be performed down by the lake. The grove of trees that shadowed Hermione's favorite sitting place was the venue. Dobby and Winky had the chairs all set up and had made an arch out of vines and roses along with an aisle of roses leading to the rock that Kingsley would stand on when he bound the two of them.

Hermione, Harry and the group all walked down to take a look and make sure everything was ready after they finished their breakfast. Hermione was thrilled with what the two little elves had done for her. All of the chairs had red and gold bows on them and the arch was beautiful in its simplicity. Hermione turned to Winky and Dobby who had popped in to see if it was ok.

"Thank you so much, you both made it perfect for me. Even though Harry and I are already bound, every little girl wants a wedding and this is perfect."

Hermione hugged the two little elves, who squeaked and then quickly hugged her back.

Harry knelt down next to Hermione and offered his hand to Dobby and then Winky. "Thank you both for doing such a wonderful job."

Dobby bowed to Harry, "Master Harry and Mistress 'Mione are to kind."

As the group walked back up to the castle Draco elbowed Harry and nodded towards the back of Hagrid's hut. Harry glanced over like he was going to say something to Neville and saw what Draco wanted him to see.

Ron, Ginny, Seamus and Dean were standing behind the wood pile watching the group walk back to the castle. "We need to let Minerva know about Ginny and we need to let Kingsley know." Harry whispered to Draco.

When the group got to the castle Draco motioned to Neville, "Hermione, we will be up in a minute I want to check in with Uncle Severus."

Hermione nodded and moved up the steps with Tonks, Remus and Harry.

In the meantime as soon as the group was out of site Draco filled Neville in on what they had seen and sent him to inform Minerva while Draco headed to Severus' so that he could floo his father and also Kingsley. If Weasleys were going to pull something he was going to make sure that everyone was ready for them, including his uncle and his father. Knocking on Severus' door Draco was surprised to find his father and mother sitting at the table.

"Good morning Draco," his father intoned.

"Father, you were just who I needed to see, we have problems today. The Weasleys are planning on doing something during Harry and Hermione's wedding. We saw Weaslebee, Ginny and their little group hiding behind Hagrid's wood pile just now when we walked up from the wedding site. I was going to floo you and Kingsley to let him know what was going on."

Severus stalked over to the fireplace and threw in a handful of floo powder before calling for Kingsley's office. As he stuck his head into the green flame the group listened to his side of the conversation with the Minister of Magic. A few minutes later he pulled is head out and brushed the soot from his head and shoulders.

"Kingsley has alerted his Auror team and is sending them to take up station around the wedding area and to also cover the grounds between the castle and the wedding area for the walk down for the wedding party."

Draco had never seen his uncle so upset. Draco could tell by the way he was holding his hands and the scowl on his face that he was furious.

"Are you ok Uncle?"

Severus looked at Draco. "No I'm not ok! I'm fed up with the trouble from the Weasleys. Arthur is a good person but his youngest two children and that wife of his need put in Azkaban."

Draco looked at his father and realized that he knew something he didn't. "It seems like it's more than that but I won't force you to say."

Severus nodded, "Does Hermione know about the Weasleys?"

"No sir, just Harry, Neville and I."

"Good, I don't want Hermione upset before her wedding. I expect you to keep your wand handy."

Draco looked at his father who was smirking. "Ok, what do you know that I don't father?"

"Nothing, just enjoying watching Severus."

Draco just shook his head. He would figure out what was going on. But, he did know it had something to do with Severus and Hermione, just not what.

Draco kissed his mother's cheek and told the group that he would see them later as he left the rooms shaking his head. Half way up the stairs from the dungeon's he met up with Neville.

"I've talked to Minerva she's contacting Arthur to let him know that Ginny is here and then she's going to talk to Kingsley. She doesn't think Arthur is aware of where Ginny is. She is also going to have the professors go out and put a ward around the wedding area to keep Ginny out."

Draco nodded, "I've talked to my parent's and Severus, he talked to Kingsley and there are Aurors on the way. Have you noticed anything with Severus and Hermione?"

"No, why?"

"I've seen him mad before, but he was livid with the Weasleys. He asked me if Hermione knew and when I said no he was happy. He said he didn't want her upset. It just seems strange to me."

Neville nodded as they walked up the stairs to their rooms. "It does seem strange but he's been pretty protective of her since before the final battle. He was never too far from her during the battle and when we went up against Voldie he was the one watching her back."

"Really? I was so busy I didn't notice anything or anyone except for who was right around me. I mean I had half the Slytherin house trying to kill me on top of all the Death Eaters."

Neville nodded, "I was in the group that was Hermione and Harry along with your dad and Severus so I noticed who was protecting who. I was trying to make sure your dad and Severus didn't get hit while they were covering for Harry and Hermione as they made their way to Voldie."

Draco shuddered with the talk, "I can't imagine facing that maniac the way Harry and Hermione did and for that matter the way you did. You were right there with them."

Neville shook his head, "I didn't do anything, I just made sure no one would sneak up on them. Harry and Hermione did all the facing; they're both pretty amazing people."

Draco nodded to that as they gave the password and moved past the first defense to their rooms.

Meanwhile in the rooms Hermione was letting Tonks work on fixing her hair while Remus was helping Harry get his dress robes on and get ready for the wedding.

"Remus, why in the world am I so nervous, I mean Hermione and I are already bound?"

"Don't know cub, probably because you want everything perfect for Hermione."

Harry nodded and looked up when he heard the door open, "Ok what's going on? Did you guys get in touch with everyone?"

Draco silenced the area so that Hermione wouldn't hear what was going on. "Father, Mother and Severus were all in his chambers. They are going to be on alert and Kingsley is deploying Aurors. Neville talked to Minerva and she was contacting Arthur and Kingsley along with having the Professors putting a ward around the wedding area."

Remus looked at Harry, "What's going on?"

"We saw Ginny with Ron and the new group he's formed watching us from Hagrid's when we walked back from looking at the wedding set up."

Remus growled and Harry realized that it was only a few days till a full moon. He personally wouldn't want to be on Remus' bad side right now. He hoped that Ron and Ginny remembered that, since there was no one that could hold Remus back if anything happened.

Draco took a step back at Remus' growl. "Okay, Remus we are taking care of this. We know that you love Hermione like a daughter; we will be on guard."

Remus nodded. "They better stay back, I won't hesitate to take on the entire Weasley family. I think Harry is going to have to segregate them."

Harry looked at Remus. "That would make life miserable for the whole family, not just the ones that we are having trouble with. I wouldn't want to do that. I would be shooting myself in the foot with the twins."

Remus growled again. "Why can't Arthur control his family?"

Harry shook his head, he was fed up with the fighting. He felt like he had done nothing but fight since he came into the world.

Dobby popped in a few minutes later and brought sandwiches and pumpkin juice and told Harry that Minerva said everything was taken care of.

Harry calmed down with that news and sat down to have some lunch, just as he took a bite of his sandwich he heard Hermione in his head. _'Look up, I'm coming down and let me know what you think. '_

Harry looked up at the stairs and his mouth dropped open, the sandwich in his hand dropped to the floor and he just stared. Hermione was beautiful, her dress robes were ivory satin with embroidery all around the edges, where they opened at about her knees you could see the under dress was the same color with embroidery all over the skirt of the under dress. Her hair was up with a few tendrils down around her face and she was wearing his grandmother's necklace, bracelet and earrings.

"Wow, Hermione you are so beautiful! You're always beautiful, but today you are just stunning."

Hermione smiled, "Thank you Harry, you are amazingly handsome yourself."

Harry walked over and gently kissed Hermione and led her to a chair where she could sit and eat some lunch.

Draco, Neville and Remus were still staring even after Hermione sat down. "Ok boys, enough, sit down and eat your lunch. I don't look that different."

Draco shook his head to clear it..."I don't know Hermione, you're glowing. Wow!"

Neville echoed the sentiment, "WOW is right."

Hermione smiled at the two boys as they sat down. "Are we all ready? Is the reception set up and everything?"

Before anyone answered the floo flared and Severus, Lucius and Narcissa walked through. "Good afternoon, we wanted to see the bride and groom before the wedding. I hope we aren't intruding."

Hermione smiled at Severus, they had become good friends and since he no longer had to hide behind his greasy git persona he had cleaned his hair, whitened his teeth and he had turned into a rather handsome man. "We are good and we are happy to have you. Severus can I ask you a favor."

Severus nodded his head and looked to Hermione to see what she wanted.

"I have been thinking and please feel free to say no if you want to, but I wondered if you would walk me down the aisle?"

Draco stared at Hermione while Harry just smiled. Severus nodded his head, "I'll be happy to Hermione, it's a great honor."

Hermione jumped up and hugged Severus to everyone's surprise and even more surprising Severus hugged her back.

"Thank you so much! You stood with us through all of the war and then watched my back during the entire battle."

"I'm happy I am now able to show where my allegiance really stands and it stands with you and Harry. The two of you freed us from that maniac and I will never be able to repay the debt."

Harry looked at Severus like he had grown a second head. "Severus, you don't owe us anything. All we ask is for your friendship and your continued good will. If anything, we owe you a life debt for all the times you saved us."

Hermione was nodding along with what Harry was saying. "Severus, you and Lucius along with Narcissa did much to make us safe. I'm glad the three of you were on our side and not really on Voldemort's side. I think the fight would have gone much different without you."

Draco finally had enough. "Okay, enough gloom and doom. Today is supposed to be a happy day. I've heard more about Voldemort today then I have in weeks and it's too much!"

Neville laughed at the look on everyone's face. They weren't used to Draco speaking out like that, he was normally the one that sat back and took everything in.

"So what time do Draco and I need to be down at the lake to seat people?"

Hermione took a few minutes to get her brain back in order and to answer Neville. "I would say by noon at the latest."

Draco glanced up at the clock on the wall, "We better hurry and get changed Neville we only have a half an hour."

Neville nodded and followed Draco up the stairs. Rest of the group sat and talked until the two boys returned. "We're headed down. Mother, do you and Father want to go with us?"

Lucius and Narcissa both stood. Narcissa walked to Hermione taking Hermione's hand. "I know that we haven't known each other that long, but I want you to know that I've always thought you were an amazing witch and I hope that you feel comfortable to think of me as at least an older aunt that you can come to. I'll always be there for you for anything you need."

Looking into Narcissa's eyes Hermione realized that the witch truly meant what she said. "Thank you Narcissa I hope that we can become close friends."

"It's Cissy if we are going to be friends."

Lucius shook Harry's hand and then turned to Hermione. "I wish both of you years of happiness." Then surprisingly he leaned over and gave Hermione a kiss on the cheek.

Hermione was shocked! She really thought that Lucius had traded sides to be on the winning side, she never dreamed he would ever touch her let alone wish her well. Draco smirked as he saw the shock in her face. Draco knew that his dad really didn't feel all Muggles were bad; he just wanted to keep their world secret.

As the group left to go down to the lake Hermione excused herself to go up and freshen her makeup and do a quick charm on her dress to get rid of the wrinkles.

Harry looked at Remus, "Did Lucius Malfoy just touch a Muggle born without someone telling him he had to?"

Remus nodded as he looked at Severus. "You would be surprised Remus, Lucius really isn't as bad as all of you thought. He just doesn't want our world discovered. I think if magical children could be taken away from their parents early so that non-magical people didn't know anything about the magical world he would be thrilled."

Remus knew that he felt similar but was a little afraid to say it. "I do worry about us being discovered. I don't want to take children from their families, but I wish we had a way of bringing the parents into our world and totally bring the whole family into our lives."

Remus took a quick look at his watch. "Come on Harry, we need to get down to the lake."

Harry stood up and flicked his wand quickly to get all of the wrinkles out of robes. "Well, I guess it's time to go."

Harry followed Remus out of the room and down to the lake, on the walk down he watched for the Aurors and the Weasleys. "I feel better with Severus walking 'Mione and Tonks down to the Lake."

Remus nodded and at the same time was using his acute sense of smell and hearing to try to trace the Weasleys. He could smell the Aurors who were disillusioned along the path. "I can't smell the Weasleys, but I have this sense that they are close by."

Harry nodded, "I hope they can behave themselves. I don't want anything to go wrong with this, I know it's important to Hermione."

Meanwhile back in the room Hermione was settling her wand into her pocket and turned to Tonks and Severus. "Which one of you is going to tell me what's going on that no one wanted to tell me about?"

Tonks looked to Severus with a dumfounded look. "I don't know what you're talking about Hermione. I've been with you all day."

Severus had wondered how they had kept it from Hermione. She was too smart and too in tune to Potter not to know something was going on. "Ginevra Weasley was spotted on the grounds. Arthur has been notified to come get her. There are also Aurors stationed all over the grounds and the Professors put a ward around the area that your wedding is taking place."

Hermione nodded, "Thank you Severus, I suppose we should go down to the entrance hall so that we can see when it's time to start down to the lake."

Severus nodded and offered Hermione is left arm so that his right was free to use his wand if need be. Tonks took the lead and had her wand out and in her hand. She didn't put anything past Ginny Weasley, and she wasn't taking any chances.

Hermione had pulled her wand out and had it in her left hand. She was almost as good with her left as with her right. Walking through the halls Hermione realized that she felt totally safe, even with Ginny stalking her she knew that the castle would take care of her. She could feel it hugging her and telling her she was safe.

Feeling so safe Hermione slipped her wand back into the hidden pocket in her robe and relaxed.

"May I ask why you put your wand away Hermione?"

"I would say that you feel why as well as I do, after all you are the last of the founder's heirs. You can feel the castle telling us that we are safe inside its walls. That's why you have stayed all of these years. It's home just as it is to Harry and I."

Severus watched as Tonks moved a little further ahead and then put up a weak silencing spell. "You are right, I do feel the love of the castle and yes, I stay because of that. I'm sure that you and Harry both have found many interesting places in the castle. I'm sure you both also can tell what the castle wants you to know."

"We have found some things, but we are still learning to how to understand her. It's a learning process and since we had a block on our power for so long it's taking us a while to totally understand what she wants from us."

"I never let Albus know I was an heir. I always knew that if he found out the Dark Lord would and I would never be safe again. It seems strange that you and Harry discovered it so quickly."

"When we saw you come out of the secret passage I knew at once, the castle told me."

"I knew as soon as your block was removed that you, Harry and Neville made up the other three heirs. Before that I never knew, but with the blocks off it all came flooding to me like the castle had woken from a slumber."

As they turned the last corner before the entrance hall both stopped talking and as they entered they saw Tonks talking to an Auror who was waiting near the door. Tonks introduced them to a young Auror named Tony and the normal greetings took place. The poor man was overwhelmed with meeting both Hermione and Severus, he could just stutter when he greeted both of them.

Tonks took a look at the door and signaled for everyone to join her. The trio walked down the hill to the lake followed by a group of aurors all with their wands out.

As they reached the aisle of roses Hermione looked up and saw Harry; her eyes glued to his as she smiled a sweet loving smile. Harry couldn't take his eyes off of Hermione either, she looked so beautiful, he knew he loved her more than anything in the world and he told her that through their link. _'Hermione you are the most beautiful lady in the world and I love you more every day.'_

' _I feel the same I love you more every day, I wouldn't have half my heart without you being with me.'_

Severus could tell the two were talking but not able to hear what they were saying. He was surprised how the two communicated without talking. He was sure it had something to do with the soul bond and would love to do more research. He just couldn't bring himself to ask to intrude in their life that way. Walking to the end of the aisle Severus put Hermione's hand from his arm and placed it in Harry's. Smiling at the two young people he moved to the point in the ceremony that he was responsible for.

Kingsley smiled at the two young people standing in front of him and thought about all they had been through. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we join today two of the heroes of our most recent war. They have been friends since they were eleven years old and today we see them take the next step in their lives together.

"Blessed be this union with the gifts of the East.  
Communication of the heart, mind, and body  
Fresh beginnings with the rising of each Sun.  
The knowledge of the growth found in the sharing of silences.

"Blessed be this union with the gifts of the South.  
Warmth of hearth and home  
The heat of the heart's passion  
The light created by both to illuminate the darkest of times.

"Blessed be this union with the gifts of the West.  
The deep commitments of the lake, the swift excitement of the river  
The refreshing cleansing of the rain  
The all encompassing passion of the sea.

"Blessed be this union with the gifts of the North  
Firm foundation on which to build  
Fertility of the fields to enrich your lives  
A stable home to which you may always return.

"Each of these blessings emphasizes those things which will help you build a happy and successful union. Yet they are only tools. Tools which you must use together in order to create what you seek in this union.

"Harry and Hermione wrote their own vows. Hermione will you please say your vows"

"I, Hermione, take you, Harry, to be my husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

"And Harry will you please say your vows," Kingsley said.

"I, Harry, take you, Hermione, to be my friend, my lover, the mother of my children and my wife. I will be yours in times of plenty and in times of want, in times of sickness and in times of health, in times of joy and in times of sorrow, in times of failure and in times of triumph. I promise to cherish and respect you, to care and protect you, to comfort and encourage you, and stay with you, for all eternity."

Kingsley called the four over that were standing at the four corners, "Will the four of you please tie their hands together."

Lucius and Narcissa both took the gold rope and wrapped it around the couple's wrist, and then Severus and Minerva took the white rope and wrapped it.

"By the powers that be and the name of Merlin I pronounce you husband and wife." Kingsley took his wand and tapped the ropes. A brilliant white light exploded around the couple and when everyone could see again there were wedding bands on each of their hands and they each had a tattoo on their wrists of a phoenix.

The surprise in everyone's eyes was something to behold, there was always a slight light and the rings would appear but no one had ever seen a tattoo appear. And they certainly had never seen such a blindly bright light.

Kingsley shook his head to get back into the flow of the wedding. "Ladies and Gentlemen is with a great honor I'm the first to introduce you to Lord and Lady Potter."

The wedding party and the many guests that showed up moved up the castle lawn towards the castle. Half way up the lawn Remus tensed up and started to growl. Harry quickly pulled his wand as did Hermione and those around them.

"What is it Remus?" Harry asked.

"There's a Weasley around besides the twins I'm not sure who it is but I can smell them."

Fred and George who were right behind Remus looked at Harry, "What's going on?"

"We spotted Ginny with Ron, Dean and Seamus early this morning. We are hoping they don't try to do something stupid."

Fred and George both hung their heads. "Harry, Hermione we are so sorry for what our family has done."

Harry interrupted the twins. "Don't worry about it guys, I know you aren't involved you are our friends. But, I think we should be moving towards the castle instead of standing out her in the open."

NOTES:

This chapter was over 5000 words when I stopped it. I'll pick up the reception and the other things I have planned with the next chapter.

As always thank you all for the reviews.


	24. Chapter 24

First of all I want to apologize for how long it took to get this chapter up. I had a sinus infection and then had to have a cancerous tumor removed from my face. Those two things kind of took priority over everything else. I've got the next chapter started it's not finished but I hope to finish it this week and get it to my beta. Once again I'm so sorry for the time between chapters.

Also, as always I want to thank my amazing Beta Sharptooth! Thank you as always for working so hard for me.

To my readers!!!! Thank you for sticking with me through this story.

Love to all, HJGranger!

Chapter 24

Just as the group started to enter the castle they heard what sounded like a Banshee wailing. Everyone quickly pulled their wands and headed to the noise.

Severus and Harry were the first two to arrive and had stopped dead in their tracks which caused Hermione, Tonks and Remus to run straight into them. Hermione looked around Harry to see what was making the awful noise. Surprised, her mouth dropped open the same as everyone else's.

Before her making the awful noise was Ginny, Arthur had her turned over his knee and was spanking her as if she was a small child. Meanwhile Ron was petrified and couldn't move anything but his eyes. Hermione started giggling and absolutely could not control it; Arthur was red in the face and with every smack he was telling Ginny that she was an embarrassment, that she was out of control and that he would make sure she learned how to be a proper adult if he had to spank her until she was thirty.

Harry and Severus were both trying to control their laughing but were having trouble. Tonks was holding on to Remus trying to stay up right she was laughing so hard and Remus was hanging on Tonks in the same way.

When Lucius, Cissy and Draco arrived along with Neville, Arthur finally realized he had an audience. "Harry and Hermione, I want to apologize for my children. I promise that you will not have to deal with them again. If I have to spank them like little children every day for the next year I will do it, they will grow up and become adults or else."

Hermione who had recovered first answered Arthur. "We know you don't agree with what Ginny and Ron have done. All we ask is that they leave us alone. We don't want to be enemies with them. We would be very happy if we could have our friendships back. But, we will not stand for them trying to make a mockery of our marriage. We love each other and have for many years. I'm sorry that they have a problem dealing with that, but it's a fact of life and they are going to have to accept it. We are married and we will always be married. And Ginny, for your information even though Harry can have two wives because of his titles he will NOT be taking an additional wife so you can get that out of your head right now."

Harry, who had at last gotten his laughter under control finally decided he needed to say something. "Arthur, as Hermione said we don't blame you, the twins, Charlie or Bill for what Molly, Ginny and Ron have done. We still consider you to be family and will continue to as long as you wish us to. But, until Ron and Ginny can control themselves I think it would be best if they were confined to the Burrow."

Arthur nodded. "I agree, I've already taken both of their wands. I will also stop them from leaving the Burrow until it's time for them to return to school. When it is time I will personally deliver them here and give Minerva their wands. They will only have the use of them for the upcoming year when they are needed in class. Otherwise they will remain with Minerva and if I find they have been up to any mischief at all they will both be spending the coming year at the Burrow and won't return to school until the following year. I will not have these two or Molly shame our family any more than they already have."

Arthur sat Ginny on the ground beside him and told her not to move before he moved to Ron and unfroze him. Ron started to yell at his dad and was quickly silenced when Arthur hexed him with a silencing spell and told him not to speak until he was spoken too. He then released Ron and pulled him across his lap and began to smack him on the rear. Arthur was not holding anything back he was smacking Ron with everything he had.

All Hermione could think was that she was glad it wasn't her have to try to sit after Arthur finished with her.

Turning to the group Arthur once more apologized and quickly grabbed both Ron and Ginny's hand before turning on the spot and disapparating.

Hermione looked around at the group. "What in the world got into Arthur?"

Harry shook his head and Severus smirked before Lucius drawled, "I think he finally grew some balls and took control of his family."

Everyone turned at looked at Lucius before all of them started shaking their heads in agreement. Soon the group was once more headed to the castle for the reception.

As the group walked into the castle Hermione saw Seamus and Dean standing off to the side with their heads hung down and a sad look on their faces. Hermione elbowed Harry to get his attention. Seeing the two Gryffindor standing outside of the hall Harry walked over. "Do you two realize that you were being lead down the wrong path?"

Dean and Seamus both nodded, they were too ashamed to look up. "Mate we are sorry Ron told us that you had dumped Ginny and stole Hermione from him. He also said that you had made up stuff about his Mum," Seamus mumbled.

"Unfortunately, you believed the wrong person, none of that happened. What did happen is that Molly has been stealing from me and she's also been trying to force Ron on Hermione and Ginny on me to the point that she had brain washed them. Now if you two can prove that you aren't complete gits we may let you become friends again; but if you can't or don't want to take that step I would suggest you stay far away from us and our friends."

Seamus and Dean both nodded and Dean mumbled "I would like to be your friend if you would forgive me."

Harry stuck out his hand. "Hi, my name is Harry, it's nice to meet you."

Harry then turned and offered Hermione his arm and led her into the Great Hall where their reception was taking place. Hermione and Harry went around the room talking to their friends and the professors. Hermione was surprised at how many people had come. Almost all of the remaining seventh year Gryffindors, Luna of course was here with Neville, Blaise was here as Draco's guest, the Patill twins were both attending along with Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot and her mother, Susan's Aunt Amelia who was the Head of the Aurors now, Michael Corner and his date. Hermione saw Lavender Brown sitting off to the side by herself and wondered what she was doing. So she excused herself from Harry. "Hello Lavender, and thank you for coming. I hope you are enjoying yourself."

Lavender looked up at Hermione. "Yes, thank you for asking me to come. I was just thinking about all that took place here just a few short months ago."

Hermione looked around she was so used to being in the castle and seeing it come back to life from the destruction that she hadn't really thought a lot about everything in the last few weeks. "I guess I've lived here since the end of the war and I've slowly watched the castle be rebuilt and been such a part of it. I don't think about it as much as I'm sure you do since you haven't been here since the day of the battle. Are you going to come back and finish next year?"

"I think so, I've thought I wouldn't and then changed my mind and said and would. Last week I was sure I wouldn't but after today I think I will. I know you are coming back, Neville said that you, Harry, Draco and him have already committed."

"Yes, we are coming back, we will be taking a limited amount of classes. Harry, Neville, Draco and I are taking our seats on the Wizengamot, so that will require us to be out of the castle a fair bit."

"I can't imagine you not taking all of the NEWT's possible."

"I didn't say I wasn't taking a bunch of NEWT's, just that we won't be in a lot of classes."

Lavender looked at Hermione like she was crazy. "What are you going to do?"

"Take them on our own of course. Nothing says you have to be in class to take the NEWT's."

Harry came over and whispered something in Hermione's ear. "Lavender I apologize, I need to go speak to someone. Please enjoy yourself and I hope that you enjoy the reception."

Harry had told Hermione that Mixa was at the party. Needless to say Hermione was thrilled when she saw Mixa and Gaffer; she had grown close to the goblins while they spent the five and half months with them. While Harry went and got both of them some pumpkin juice Hermione sat down and visited with the two goblins. She wanted to know if Mixa would be able to visit her when she had the baby.

Mixa was thrilled that Hermione thought enough of them to sit and visit with them when she had just chatted a few minutes with their friends.

"Oh Lady Hermione I would love to be with you when the baby comes. I will bring a goblin healer with me also. You are family to us."

Hermione hugged the little goblin, "Mixa I've missed you so much. I want to come see you soon if that would be allowed."

Mixa nodded. "Lady Hermione and Lord Harry are welcome any time to visit."

Harry returned with punch for all of them and sat down. "Gaffer, how are you doing?"

Gaffer nodded, he wasn't comfortable around all the wizards, he liked Lord and Lady Potter but the rest he wasn't sure about. "Gaffer is well Lord Potter."

Harry smiled at the goblin he knew he wasn't comfortable, "We are really happy that you and Mixa could come. I know this isn't something you enjoy but we wanted part of our family here."

Gaffer looked around, "Too many wizards around. I look forward to returning home."

Hermione had to laugh. "Why don't we walk you to the floo so that you can head home. We want you to be happy."

The two goblins smiled showing their teeth. "Thank you Lady Hermione we would appreciate that," Mixa replied.

The reception went on until late that night. The elves that hadn't had more than a dozen people to care for enjoyed having all the people in castle. They continuously brought more and more food out for them to eat.

Hermione and Harry danced several dances; they also cut their cake and served it to their friends. Hermione watched as Minerva and Severus sat at a table with the other teachers and argued over something. Hermione started laughing when she realized that they were making some type of bets that were causing them to have to do shots, with Minerva losing the first one and Severus losing the next two.

Harry and Hermione walked over to the teachers table to thank them and Hermione started laughing at Minerva. She was well into her cups, Hermione didn't know how much she had drank but her bun was coming down and she was giggling like a teenager. Hermione looked over to Severus next and saw that he was perfectly sober. "May I ask what the two of you were betting on?"

Minerva gave Hermione a sloppy grin, "We were betting on who would kiss who and who would kiss who." She punctuated her statement with a feminine hiccup.

"I take it you lost a few of those bets?"

Severus smirked, "Minerva lost almost all of the bets."

Harry and Hermione just shook their heads and told the professors that they would talk to them soon.

By midnight Hermione was so tired all she could think of was bed. Turning to Harry who was talking to Draco, she mentioned it was bed time. "Harry, I hate to stop the party but I'm tired I'm ready to go our quarters."

Harry nodded and turned to Draco. "We will see you in the morning. Thanks for the help in setting all of this up for us."

Hermione leaned over and gave Draco a kiss on the cheek. "Thank you Draco, I'm glad we're friends."

Draco smiled up at Hermione. "I'm glad I've got a sister now, who would have thought the prig I was before the war that I would turn out having a Muggle-born sister."

The three of them laughed and Harry and Hermione moved towards the door of the great hall while Draco moved to where his father and mother were sitting with his Uncle Severus. "How are the three of you doing this evening?"

Lucius looked up at his son, he was so happy they had managed to live through the Dark Lord and that Draco had turned into a young man that any father would be proud of. "We were just thinking that since the Potter's have called it a night we might also."

Draco looked to his mother. "Why call it an evening? We haven't had much time together since the end of the war."

"Draco, you always did enjoy parties. Actually, we were trying to talk Severus into taking on his seat on the Wizengamot."

"Why won't you Uncle Severus, I mean after all you are one of the founder heirs. It's not like you are taking a regular seat, you are taking one of the seats that makes a big difference. You will also take over all of the Slytherin seats. I don't know how many that amounts to but it has to be at least three or four seats."

"I don't want to be involved with the dunces that make up the Ministry. They have done nothing but persecute me since I've been part of this world."

"But, you would be the one setting the laws so you would have a say. You wouldn't have to put up with their crap and with you, Harry, Hermione and Neville in the Founders seats along with the other seats the four of you control along with the seats we control no one could pass something without us."

Severus sat back and looked at his Godson. Draco did have a point they could pretty well control anything that happened in the Ministry. In addition, with Kingsley as the Minister for Magic there wouldn't be a lot crap up going on.

"I will think on it. Will that make the three of you happier?"

Draco grinned. "I think that's as good as a yes from you."

Lucius was smirking as well. "I believe you are correct Draco. With that, I believe your mother and I will return to the Manor. We will see all of you tomorrow, is that correct?"

Draco and Severus both nodded and stood to tell Lucius and Narcissa good night before they headed to their own quarters.


	25. Chapter 25

Sorry it's been so long, I've had the flu and it turned into bronchitis and sinus infection. I've just started feeling better in the last week. I promise to be better about updates.

Chapter 25

The next few weeks flew by, Harry felt like his life had never been better. He had the girl he loved more than life it's self as his wife, he was expecting his first child and he was in his final year at Hogwarts. The only thing missing was his and Hermione's parents.

The end of summer came way too fast for the new foursome. Before they knew it, the week before school was upon them and they need to make the annual trip to Diagon Alley.

The group flooed into Gringott's which very few people were allowed but since Harry and Hermione were friends of the Goblins they were allowed. As they stepped out of the floo Hermione was thrilled to see Mixa and Gaffer along with Neville and Luna waiting for them.

Mixa hurried to Hermione, "Lady Ravenclaw how are you feeling?"

Hermione smiled at Mixa she loved her so much, "I'm fine no problems at all we are here to pick up the few books we need for the year. "

Gaffer was shaking Harry's hand and bowing to Draco who waved the bow off and offered his hand. "Gaffer it's good to see you, how are you doing?"

"Lord Potter-Black you are too kind to Gaffer, I am doing well. I have missed having you and the others here with us. Mr. Neville was telling me that you are here to shop today?"

"Yes we need to pick up a few books for the classes we are taking; we also need to pick up a few odds and ends."

"We would like to send a few goblins with you today."

Harry started shaking his head, but Gaffer wasn't taking no for an answer. "Lord Potter-Black there are still a few die hard Death-Eaters around and you will be mobbed just from people wanting to thank all of you. If not for yourself think of Lady Ravenclaw."

Harry finally agreed with Gaffer and four of the bank guard goblins moved to surround the group as the moved out of the bank.

Hermione wanted to stop at Flourish & Blotts first, which didn't surprise any of them. Hermione was taking an advance class that would be overseen by Minerva, Professor Flitwick and would also be proctored by the new Arthimacy teacher along with care of Magical Creatures and Herbology. Her advance class was more of a mini apprenticeship than anything else. Draco was starting his Apprenticeships with Professor Snape and was also working with Neville and Professor Sprout since a Potion master needed to have a good handle on Herbology. He was also taking Care of Magical creatures.

Harry would be training with Remus and Tonks doing a pre-apprenticeship in auror training along with taking some classes with Madame Pomfrey in healing since all Auror's had to be able to do field healing He was also taking Herbology and Care of Magical creatures with Hermione. And of course Neville was starting his apprenticeship with Professor Sprout along with Care of Magical Creatures and he was thinking about taking some of the auror training that Harry was taking.

Hermione quickly got lost in the books; she had to finally be drug out of the store after two hours with a huge stack of books. Harry had a rather large stack also, Luna had just her seventh year books and Draco had a lot of books that were all on advance potions and herbology.

As the group left Flourish and Blott's and came face to face with the Weasley's coming in as they were going out. The Goblins quickly came to attention, Ginny and Ron either gave the group dirty looks, but surprisingly none of the Weasley's said or did anything. As the group headed towards Olivander's Draco started laughing, "I can't believe it for once the Weasley family learned to keep their mouths shut."

Harry had to grin, "It was a little strange not to have one of them say something."

Entering into Olivander's the group all greeted Mr. Olivander, Draco had slipped food to Olivander during the time he was a prisoner in their dungeon and had come to respect and like the man. "Mr. Olivander how are you doing?"

"I'm find Lord Malfoy thanks to you seeing that Miss Luna and I were taken care of I have recovered nicely."

"I'm so happy; I worried about the two of you the whole time you were down there. Unfortunately, I really couldn't do much other than slip you food."

"It was more than most could or would do between you bringing us food and your father coming down and healing us and making it look like we were still a mess we did surprisingly well didn't we Miss Luna?"

Luna nodded, "We did do very well."

"Now what can I do for all of you?"

Neville stepped forward, "I would like to have a second wand one that is good for herbology, the wand I have is good for everyday but I would like something that would be a little better for what I'm planning on doing the rest of my life."

Mr. Olivander nodded and moved to the back of the shop a few minutes later he came back carrying several wands. "I would like you to try this one it is much shorter than your every day wand and it has a core of Mandrakke root and the wood is rosewood, it should be an excellent wand for someone interested in herbology since it's all made of plants."

Neville picked up the wand and a rainbow of light came out of the wand and he felt like he could feel the magic flow through him.

"Oh I knew that wand would be perfect for you. When I fashioned it I had you in mind."

Draco was also wanting a wand that he could us specifically for potions and herbology, it took several tried before he finally found a vine wood wand that was longer than his every day wand and surprisingly it had a female unicorn hair as its base.

Before they turned to leave Mr. Olivander stopped Hermione and Harry, "Lord Potter I understand that you might be planning on becoming an auror, I have a wand I would like you to try as your hideaway wand." Mr. Olivander reached under the counter and pulled the shortest wand Harry had ever seen out from under the counter, "it is made of willow and dragon heartstring."

Harry took the wand and felt the power surge through it before sparks came out of the tip.

"Excellent I made this for you and thought it would be a good match. I also made you a back up wand Lady Ravenclaw."

Once again Mr. Olivander pulled a box from under the counter, "I wasn't sure what craft if any you would pursue but I know you are very strong in charms and transfiguration so I looked towards that for the wood and made it of mahogany, and since I know that your familiar was a kneazle I used braided kneazle fur."

Hermione picked up the long stiff wand and felt more power coming from the wand than her original wand had, it was like the wand knew her and wanted to be with her.

Mr. Olivander smiled as he watched the sparks come from the wand and Hermione's look. "I just knew that was the wand for you."

As Harry reached in his pocket to pay Mr. Olivander started shaking his head. "No I made these wands for the four of you as I told Mr. Longbottom and Lord Malfoy."

Hermione hugged Mr. Olivander, "Thank you so much for doing such a wonderful thing for all of us."

"It was my pleasure Lady Ravenclaw, and Miss Luna when you make a decision what you want to dedicate your life to let me know, I've already have the heart of your want chosen."

Luna smiled at the old gentleman that she had spent so many months with, "I'll do that sir, thank you."

The group left Olivander's and went on to the Apothecary, then the cauldron shop before moving to the new shop that made trunks and other types of furniture and luggage. Harry and Hermione both need new trunks theirs were falling apart neither had bought good trunks to start with and after living out of theirs for so many years they were falling totally apart. On top of that Harry wanted a place where they could disappear to and Sirus had told him that this shop could make trunks with full rooms in them.

Draco, Neville and Luna wondered around for a few minutes before deciding that they would head to the new shop that sold plants and hard to find potion ingredients while Harry and Hermione decided what type of trunk they wanted.

Harry was very happy that his friends had decided to move on; he knew he could trust them but kind of wanted the fact that their trunks would have full rooms in them. Harry and Hermione talked with the owner for the better part of an hour deciding on what they wanted and what was available. By the time they finished they decided that each trunk would have a small kitchen, bathroom and one bedroom. Hermione's trunk would have a full library in it and Harry's would have a full training room in addition. The top portion of the trunk would look like a normal trunk and would pack like a normal trunk. Both had anti theft spells on them along with various locking spells and the rooms were keyed just to Hermione and Harry no one else would be able to open the rooms.

After finishing at the store the group met back up and moved to one of the new eateries that opened up in the alley, the one they decided on was right next to Fred and George Weasley's shop. It was being managed by Katie Bell and she quickly got them settled with menus.

"I'm glad you decided to try us today. I hope you enjoy your meal I'll send an elf out with your drinks and to take your order in just a moment."

The group chatted for a few minutes and was surprised to see an elf approach in a pair of black pants, white shirt and speaking very clear English. The groups had a great meal and soon were back out in the alley. As they left the shop George yelled at them from the WWW shop.

"Harry, Hermione come you crew come visit with us for a few."

Harry waved and turned to the group, "Do you mind?"

Everyone laughed and they moved to the shop, Draco had never been in the shop and was shocked at all the different items that were stocked in the shop. "Wow you guys must be pretty good at potions to make all of this."

George nodded, "Yep, and Snape double checks everything before we stock it. We don't want to kill anyone."

Fred was laughing at the look on the rest of the groups face when they told that Snape was on their payroll. "You didn't really think that we would put this stuff out without making sure it was safe did you?"

Harry finally spoke up, "no of course not but I was surprised when you said it was Professor Snape."

The group stayed for a few more minutes before heading on to finish their shopping. Hermione still wanted to stop at Obscurus Books and Harry needed to stop at Eeylops Owl Emporium. Draco mentioned that he needed to look for a new owl and Luna mentioned that she would like to stop at Magical Menagerie she was wanting a new familiar.

So the group went to the bookstore first and managed to get Hermione out of it in under an hour before moving on to Eeylops where Draco found a beautiful all black eagle owl that seemed to like him as much as he liked it. Harry picked up treats for Hedwig and also spotted a small barn owl that he thought he might get for Hermione for her birthday. The little female barn owl had feathers the exact same color as Hermione's hair and he noticed that Hermione had stopped and petted the little owl several times while Draco was looking for his owl.

As the group left the shop Harry made sure he left his bag of treats on the counter so he had a reason to go back. "Oh, go on you guys I need to go back and get the treats I left them on the counter I'll be right there."

Harry and one of the goblins moved back to the emporium where Harry paid for the owl and asked the owner to send the owl to Hogwarts on Hermione's birthday with a card from him. Then he moved on and met up with the group at Magical Menagerie.

Luna looked at the rats, toads, tortoises, snakes, rabbits and finally moved to the kneazles and cats. Hermione had moved to a full blooded kneazle that looked a lot like Crookshanks. The kitten was only about ten weeks old and immediately took a liking to Hermione; every time she walked away the little kitten cried and tried to follow her.

Hermione feeling sad moved away from the kitten not wanting it to keep crying and become any more attached to her. The owner watched the kitten continue to cry for Hermione and knew that the kneazle had already bonded with Lady Ravenclaw. Luna eventually moved to the cage for of kneazles and a little grey fur ball immediately came to the front and sniffed her before jumping into her arms. Luna started laughing, "I think I was chosen."

The owner smiled, "Kneazles are very smart and they bond with who they are meant to be with. That little girl knows that you are her witch, just as the little orange fur ball knows he is supposed to be with Lady Ravenclaw."

As the owner said that she picked up the little kitten that had bonded to Hermione and handed her to Hermione, "She's yours since your friend is getting a kneazle they can keep each other company."

Hermione shook her head, "I can't do that."

"Yes you can let me thank you and your husband for all you did to get rid of the Death eaters, I'm a muggle born like you and I didn't think I would ever be able to come home and open my store."

Harry stepped in, "Take the kitten I'll buy it and Luna's a bed and food."

Hermione nodded and took the kitten that the lady had handed her while kissing it on the head and scratching his ears.

The group finally having everything they needed, and arrangements made for Harry and Hermione's trunks to be delivered at the end of the week the group went back to Gringott's and flooed back to Hogwarts.


	26. Note

I just want to say hi to all of my readers and let you know I am working on getting back to writing. I have a disease called Rheumatoid Arthritis that at times causes me to do nothing but work and rest when I'm not at work. Unfortunately, this winter has been one of the worst I've dealt with in the last 14 years since I received the diagnosis.

I've worked on fixing some of the spelling and other errors on the earlier chapters and have started on the next chapter. I hope to have the next chapter to my beta if he's still working for me By the end of next week. I really appreciate you all hanging with me through all of this.

HJGranger


	27. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

I have found a million mistakes in my story and I apologize for that. I'm going to finish the story and then I will go back and correct the mistakes. I appreciate all the love and kindness you have all sent me! Hugs and love, HJGranger

* * *

The group moved back through the alley towards the bank. The goblins stepped in front of several people that moved to intercept the five students and eventually they made it to the bank.

Luna decided that she wanted to go back to school with the Neville and the group instead of returning to the tiny apartment she was sharing with her father. So she sent her patronus to her dad to let him know where she was and followed the group through the floo.

Arriving back in the group's apartment Luna was very impressed. "Wow, Are you all staying here?"

Hermione nodded, "Yes harry and I have the east side and Draco and Neville have the West. We wondered if you would like to stay with us. Minerva said that she would add a room for you if you wanted to. We don't want you to have to deal with anyone picking on you."

"I honestly don't know if I will have any problems with all of you as friends I'm sure most will be afraid to pick on me."

Harry spoke up, "We are more worried about some like the Weasley's who are angry with us."

Luna looked dreamy for a few minutes before looking Harry directly in the eyes, "So you have finally discovered that the Ron and Ginny were never your friends?"

Harry and Hermione both gasped, "You knew this?"

"Yes the Nargles told me, I know that Hermione doesn't believe in them but they are there they are so tiny that most can't see them. They told me long ago that Ron and Ginny were just using the two of you."

Harry and Hermione both just shook their heads, Hermione went over to Luna and hugged her, "Luna I'm so sorry I didn't believe in you many different creatures can you introduce them to me some day?"

Luna smiled she was happy that Hermione would now accept that she really did know about some small and close to invisible creatures. "Hermione I would love to introduce you and I would also like to stay here with the four of you; especially being able to stay close to my Neville."

Neville smiled, he was in love with Luna and hoped that by the end of the year he would be able to ask her to marry him. If that happened they needed to find someone for Draco so he wouldn't be the only single in their group.

Harry quickly stuck his head into the floo and called for the headmistress. "Minerva can you come down and set the room up for Luna like you offered?"

A few seconds later Harry pulled his head out of the floo and shortly after that Minerva stepped through.

"It is good to see you Miss Lovegood, I'm glad you have decided to share quarters with your friends. I think you will be much happier staying here than in the dorms."

Minerva looked around and noticed the two little kneezle kittens chasing each other around while Crookshanks watched over them. "Oh, two kittens?"

Minerva sat down in the middle of the floor to much surprise of the students and called the kittens to her. Crookshanks herded the two kittens over to Minerva and then sat and watched as she petted the two little kittens and kissed their faces. Crookshanks seemed to be talking to Minerva as she played with the kittens and Minerva seemed to be talking back.

Looking up Minerva smiled, "The little girl here is named Bega, Crookshank's says it means Life. Your little boy is named Aelfstan which means Elf Stone. Both of them have more magic in them then Crooks does since they are full Kneezles but Crooks can talk with them. He approves of both of them but warns you that they will have to be watched closely as they are both very curious."

Hermione and Luna smiled before Luna sat down next to Crooks, "Thank you Crookshanks for sharing with us. Hopefully we will be able to count on you to help us with them while we are in class."

Crookshanks seemed to nod his head and Luna reached out and scratched his head.

Minerva stood up and moved to add the room when she finished Hermione as usual had a bunch of questions for her. "How did you know what Crookshank was telling you? Will I be able to learn to do it and can you train all of us to be Animagus?"

Minerva started laughing, "Hermione you always are and will be an over achiever. I have always been able to talk to Crookshanks since I'm a cat in my animagus form, my power of communication carries over even in my human form. You won't be able to communicate with the kittens and Crookshank unless your form is a cat and yes I would like to teach all of you to become animagus. We can do everything but your change this school year. You will have to wait for your transfiguration until after the baby is born. Everyone else can even work on their transfiguration also. But, knowing you Hermione you will change with your first try."

Harry laughed at his wife, "Hermione you know she's right."

Hermione just huffed and then started laughing, "I'm always great with theory so I'll at leat have all the theory done."

Minerva looked at her watch, "What do you say we all head to the Great Hall for some dinner and then someone can floo back with Luna to back if she decides to move in now."

The group followed Minerva to the Great Hall and was surprised to see that all of the Professor were back and in the Great Hall along with a few people they didn't know.

Minerva quickly introduced the five students to Mrs. Creevey who was going to be the new Muggle Studies professor, she had lost her husband in the war and Collin had been hurt but had managed to survive. He was still at St. Mungo's and they weren't sure if he would be able to start school this year. Minerva also informed them that Cissy would be teaching part of the Wizzarding Studies class and that Andi would be teaching them rest of them. With her husband helping Mrs. Creevey with some of the Muggle Studies and also be teaching about the difference between Muggle and Wizarding Law.

Hermione was impressed that Minerva had taken what they suggested and then took it to the next step. She had also brought in a Muggle Born that Worked for Scotland Yard to teach a class that would explain the differences in the laws of the two worlds and how to interact with the different types of police offices.

Along with all of these changes she had gotten rid of the old divination professor and was working with the Department of Mysteries to test those that they thought might be true seers and if they were the students would be having one on one instruction. On top of this she had hired a new transfiguration teacher name Professor Grimtooth to take on the first through sixth years. Minerva would continue to teach the seventh years for this year since it was a large class with having the students that would actually be eighth years and the true seventh years like Luna. Professor Flitwick was going to be teaching sixth and seventh years while the most surprising thing was that Lucius would be teaching the first through fifth years.

Harry looked around the large table and couldn't help but smile, Andi was sitting at the table holding Teddy who was reaching for Hermione, next to her were her husband, Remus, Tonks, then Cissy and Lucius, there were fullblood next to muggle born next to a muggle. It was what he had hoped for since he entered the wizarding world. Now if rest of the wizarding world could just adapt as well as Hogwarts seemed to be.

Sighing he pulled out a chair for Hermione so that she could sit and joined the group for their evening meal. Soon the school would be full again and there wouldn't be times like this to enjoy their friends and family in a comfortable setting like this.


	28. Chapter 27

A week later the five friends were sitting in the great hall at a special table designated for eighth years waiting for the rest of the students. Luna was sitting at the table since she was under their protection and living with the four eighth years.

Harry was very quiet looking within and thinking, "Five of the most powerful families are sitting at this table and we are all aligned." Looking at Draco across the table, he had the Malfoy Crest on his robe since his father had stepped down and made him the Lord with himself as Lord Advisor. Neville's uncle had also stepped down at his sister's urging and Neville was not only Lord Hufflepuff but also Lord Longbottom. Thinking of his own robes he smiled to himself. On his chest was the Gryffindor crest, on his right sleeve was Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin on his left sleeve was Potter, Black, Malfoy, Longbottom, Prince, Dumbledore and McGonagall among others. His left sleeve was full from top to bottom.

Of course so were just about all of their robes, His and Hermione both had Dumbledore through right of conquest, Minerva had pledged hers to them and of course the rest were all more or less family. Draco had a few that he didn't and so did Neville but by them being pledged to them they were also pledged to Harry through their own pledge.

The first meeting of the Wizengamot was going to be very interesting. They controlled it with votes and were planning on stirring things up big time.

Hermione put her hand over Harry's that was lying on the table. "What are you thinking about?"

"The fact that life is getting ready to change once again and how much power we as a group control. I also wonder what the school will think when they see us all in our formal robes with all of our crests."

"They are going to be shocked and then jealous before wondering about what we are up to," drawled Draco.

The whole group nodded, "it should be interesting to say the least," Neville added and then looked up as they heard the trampling of feet leading from the entrance.

Hermione sat up straighter and put on her 'I can do this' face as did the rest of the group. Minerva was meeting the students at the entrance before letting them enter the main hall and explaining about the eighth years having their own table. What was also going to surprise the returning students were the expanded head table there were more teachers than ever.

Just as Hermione was getting ready to chew on her bottom lip the door opened and the students began filling the great hall. Ron was half way through the door when he stopped and stared at the head table before continuing across the hall to the eighth year table where once again he stopped and stared.

Harry smirked while Ron turned bright red and went to the furthest end of the table away from the group already sitting. Draco snorted trying to hold in his laugh at Weasley and Luna just started giggling. Hermione just watched to see what he would do, but soon her attention was caught by how quiet the hall had become. Hermione looked around and realized that all of the students were staring at their robes and the different crests.

Within minutes the noise level started increasing again especially as those in the know began explaining to the rest of the students. Harry reached down and took Hermione's hand as they both watched; Neville did the same with Luna's.

Once everyone was seated professor Snape walked in with the first years and once again there was total silence as they all stared at the Slytherin crest on the front of his robe along with all of the family crests down his right and left arm.

The first years seemed to take a long time to be sorted as the group watched on. Of course this was one of the biggest classes to ever be admitted. By the time the sorting was finished, Slytherin had gained twelve new students, Ravenclaw eleven, Hufflepuff sixteen and Gryffindor the fewest at ten for a total of forty nine new students. The most surprising of the sorting was that a set of twin Muggle-borns had been sorted to Slytherin while Blaise Zabini's youngest sister went to Gryffindor; No Zabini had ever been any place but Slytherin.

Blaise, who was sitting next to Draco, just shrugged, "She always was different than the rest of us. Guess we know why now."

Hermione had to laugh; they had gotten to know Blaise over the summer and knew that Blaise would still love his little sister even if she was in Gryffindor. Ron at the other end of the table was sneering and couldn't wait to give the poor girl a hard time. Being who and what he was, he took no notice that others were all too aware of his sneer.

Dinner was a lively affair with several of their year friends talking up and down the table and everyone catching up with what had happened over the summer. As the meal was ending Colin Creevey slowly limped over to their table where Harry quickly slid closer to Hermione so that he could sit.

"I just wanted to thank you for thinking of my mom when the job came open; she was struggling with letting Dennis and I return. Especially, since I'm still not up to my normal standards yet. She felt much better letting me return when she could come with us."

Turning to Blaise: "I'll help keep a watch on your sister for you Mr. Zabini."

Blaise stood up and came around the table and bowed to Colin. "Thank you Mr. Creevey, the House of Zabini appreciates your help and considers it's self in your debt."

Colin who had been talking with Harry and the rest stood up also and bowed the best he could. "Thank you Mr. Zabini. The Creevey family accepts your pledge and thanks you."

All around the hall you could hear more whispering, many of the students thought that things would become more like a Muggle school and were shocked by the formality. Taking another look around they saw that all of the Professors were dressed in formal robes and began to wonder what the year was going to hold.

With dinner finished Minerva stood up to address the students and introduce the new Professors. "This year the eighth year students are free to come and go as they please. We just ask that you sign in and out with your head of house. Seventh year and below will only be allowed off grounds for scheduled Hogsmead weekends. We have several new classes this year and those that were not born in the Wizarding world will be taking Wizarding Studies and those that were born in the Wizarding world will be required to take Muggle studies. As always you will receive your schedules tomorrow morning during breakfast from your Head of House. Prefects, please show the first years to their houses, eighth years please stay behind so that we may speak with you for a few minutes."

The eighth years watched as the younger students left the great hall. Minerva and the professors moved down from the head table and conjured some comfortable chairs in front of the eighth years.

"Good evening Ladies and Gentlemen, as you can see many of your fellow students are in formal robes as well as the Professors. Things are going to be very different this year. First of all, you will all be expected to act as adults and also as assistants to many of the professors. Since there are only fourteen of you, I will offer you to decide who you would like to assist with. I'm afraid that Defense, Potions, Herbology and Transfiguration are already taken. I would like to see someone that knows something about each class to become the assistant I also want to let you all know that Miss Lovegood is being considered an eighth year and will be helping Hagrid with Care of Magical Creatures.

Ron stood up quickly and demanded to help the flying professor.

"Mr. Weasley, if you can control yourself I might just allow that now sit down and behave yourself." Minerva sneered.

Harry and the rest of his group had to hide their grins because Minerva was channeling Severus big time. Severus also had a hard time keeping from grinning because she really did have the sneer down. Lucius and Cissy had no problem with laughing and proceeded to laugh long and hard while Ron's ears got redder and redder.

Once Minerva finally got Cissy and Lucius to stop laughing she turned to rest of the group. Susan Bones stood up and bowed to Minerva, "Headmistress I would like to offer my help to whoever is teaching Wizarding Studies or Wizarding History, I would be happy with either."

Minerva stood up and bowed back to Susan, "Miss Bones, which would you prefer? Professor Malfoy will be teaching the Wizarding Studies class for the upper levels and Mrs. Andromeda Tonks will be teaching the lower levels along with some of the Wizarding Law classes."

"I would be happy to help either or both. I think that this is going to be a wonderful year and can't wait for it to start. I only have one question: if we are helping how are we to take our classes?"

"Since you are all further along in some classes then others we are going to have you take a series of tests in the next few days. Many of you will take your classes are a more independent type study and only be in an actual class room for tests or if there is a portion of the class you don't understand we will be available to the eighth years from 7:00 to 10 p.m. every night. If we see several students having the same questions we will set up some study groups.

Those that are continuing in potions will be doing your actual brewing on Saturdays. The rest of your work will be done totally outside of the classroom for that class."

Lavender stood up and followed Susan's lead and bowed and waited to be acknowledged. "I wonder about Divination, will it be offered this year? I heard that Professor Trelawney has retired."

"That is correct, the Professor did retire. We are going to allow anyone that thinks they have the ability to see to be tested by the Department of Mysteries. If you are a true seer we will provide special services to help with the ability."

Lavender seemed to think a minute. "Can we make a decision about who we would like to work with later this week?"

"Yes you can Miss Brown. I don't expect any of you to make the decision today unless you know there is something you are really interested in.

"Now you are all in your old houses, except for those that have asked for special housing. I expect each of you to be very polite to your new dorm mates and to help with the younger years. I will not put up with any hazing or picking on younger years. If I find anyone has been rude or does anything that is not appropriate I will not hesitate to suspend you. I am not going to allow some of the things that have been allowed in the past and I expect this group to help promote the change first.

"Are there any questions? If not please head to your dorms. Remember, this is a year of change. Most of you will leave this year with your NEWT's and at least a start on your apprenticeships."

Minerva watched as Harry and his group stood up and bowed to Minerva and said good night. Watching the group stand others at the table did the same and headed for the door. Ron was the only one that shoved his way out without showing any respect to the professors.

Ron shoved past Harry and his group and bumped Luna rather hard as he went by, Neville quickly grabbed Ron's robe and halted his progress. "Mr. Weasley, you will apologize to Miss Lovegood for shoving her."

Ron started to pull his wand until he saw Professor Snape standing behind Neville. "Is there are problem here Lord Hufflepuff?"

"No, there is not. Mr. Weasley was just getting ready to apologize to Miss Lovegood for bumping into her Lord Slytherin."

Ron sneered and turned to Luna, "apologize for bumping you."

Before he could stomp off Professor Snape stopped Ron in his tracks by drawling out, "That is not a proper apology, please bow to Miss Lovegood and do a proper apology. After you complete that you will go to your dorm I will expect you in my office at 7:00 a.m."

Ron knowing he had to do it correctly turned and bowed to Luna, "Miss Lovegood, please accept my sincere apology for bumping you."

He then turned and moved quickly away from the group while rest of the eighth years stared in surprise at Harry and Hermione watching quietly as someone that used to be their best friend moving away from them without saying a word.

Neville turned to Professor Snape and bowed. "Lord Slytherin, please accept my thank you in your help with that mater."

The Professor bowed to Neville and the rest of his group, nodded his head and moved towards the dungeon while once again everyone else around the group stood with their mouths hanging open, wondering what in the world had they just watched.

Lavender was the first to find her voice, "What in the world was that all about?"

Hermione looked back at Lavender and smiled before moving away. This started everyone to talking while they watched Harry, Hermione, Neville, Luna and Draco move up the stairs.

Once again Lavender was the big mouth. "Where are they going? I thought we were supposed to go to our dorms. Malfoy should be heading to the dungeon."

Blaise laughed out loud and smiled a smug smile before heading towards the dungeon. The year was getting interesting and the first day of classes hadn't even started.


End file.
